Un carruaje para Cecile
by MarHelga
Summary: ¡Por Dios y todas las constelaciones de identidades falsas, Arnold la estaba besando bajo la lluvia! Y ella tenía que atesorar ese instante, así fuera Cecile, o Helga. Porque se lo debía a ambas, porque ambas eran una, y porque ambas tenían una sola cosa en común: amaban a Arnold. ***COMPLETA.***
1. Chapter 1

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>**: "Cotidianeidad insospechada"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Las calles se empañaban de un aroma típico a febrero. Los vestigios del invierno, se diluían en finos márgenes de un añejo período de gélido clima. La escuela se volvía ese 'agujero negro' de color rojo, rosa y blanco. Corazones flechados, mariposas y mini cupidos apuntando... Por todos lados, al igual que el año anterior. El amor, comenzaba a sentirse en el aire, podría decirse con facilidad.

—Entonces, tú, mi amorcito... ¿Irías a cenar conmigo en este San Valentín?

—¡Curly, por favor! ¡Ya olvídalo! ¿Sí? —espetó Rhonda con sequedad.

—Pero, ¿acaso no recuerdas que fuimos novios y...?

—¡Sí, cariño! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Fue aquélla vez, en tu universo paralelo...!

—¡No! —No seré tu cita y ya.

—No me rendiré tan rápido. —Lo que tú digas. —sentenció la chica.

.

.

—¡Niños, buen día!

—Buen día, Señor Simmons.

—¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? —replicó el maestro.

—Veamos... Aburridos, aburridos y... ¿Aburridos? —respondió Helga, fingiendo meditar la pregunta.

—Ja, ja, ja. —rieron todos.

—Bueno, en un rato abriremos los libros de álgebra en la página doscientos catorce, así no están más aburridos.

—¡Oh...! —se quejó la clase.

—Les quería comentar —prosiguió Simmons—, que estamos por entrar a una época muy, pero muy 'especial': San Valentín. —aseveró haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Cómo no. —soltó con ironía cierta rubia. Algunos rieron.

—No sólo porque es la época del año de los enamorados...

—¿Ah, no? —interrogó con curiosidad, Helga.

—No, porque además, pueden expresarle a una persona cuánto la quieren... No necesariamente se trata de 'noviazgos'... —explicó.

—¿Entonces, por qué siempre hablan del 'amor', de los novios y esas cosas, Señor Simmons? —preguntó Stinky.

—¡¿Por qué los tontos se enamoran?! —gritó Harold.

—¡Harold! El amor no es cosa de 'tontos'. Es el sentimiento más bello, puro y que te da la mayor felicidad que pueda haber... Es sentirse flotar, en un campo de lirios, como si fuera el cielo... —aclaró el maestro, al tiempo que le brillaban sus ojos.

—¡Vaya, Señor Simmons! ¿Usted está enamorado? —preguntó Sid.

—¿Yo? Bueno, no... Es complicado. —se excusó con nerviosismo.

.

.

¡Oh, Arnold! Si pudiera decirte cuánto te admiro, cuánto me gustan esos verdes ojos brillantes con los que a todo tú ves, con esa bondad tuya… Si pudiera corresponderte, y si fueras mi Valentín... Creo que mi corazón estallaría. ¡Eres tú, lo que más quiero! —Pensaba—. ¡Un momento, es muy bueno! ¡Debo anotarlo! —se dijo, sacando rápidamente un cuaderno borrador y su bolígrafo.

—¿Lo ves, cielito? ¡El amor está en el aire! —insinuó Curly.

—¡Y a mí me falta el aire! —respondió Rhonda—. Señor Simmons, ¿Podría ir a tomar aire fresco? No me siento muy bien... —argumentó la pelinegra.

—¿Estás bien, Rhonda? ¿Qué te sucede? —la interrogó con preocupación.

—No, ya se me pasará... En cuanto respire algo de aire fresco... —acotó viendo de reojo a Curly.

—Bien, adelante...

—¿Qué quiso decir Simmons, con su perorata de 'San Valentín?

—No sé, Helga... Supongo que quiere que entendamos más el significado...

—Es una estúpida fecha, que los comerciantes y los bobos festejan cada año.

Phoebe no agregó nada más. Acto seguido, localizaron la página mencionada del libro de álgebra en un movimiento casi ensayado.

.

.

.

—¡Pss! Oye, Arnie... —silbó Gerald, llamando al rubio.

—¿Sí, amigo?

—¿Qué tal va eso de las citas, este año? —preguntó levantando una y otra vez sus cejas.

—¿'Este año'? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'este año'?

—Me refiero, a que el año pasado tuviste dos citas. —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'dos'—. Dos citas. Dos, Arnie. —insistió.

—Bueno, ahora no tengo ninguna.

—¿Nunca volviste a saber de ella, verdad?

—No... —respondió con tristeza.

—¡Viejo, eso apesta! —agregó el moreno, en lo que se definiría como un susurro, mientras hacían los ejercicios del libro.

.

.

.

.

—¡Oh, vamos, Rhonda! ¡Decoré esta mesa, sólo para ti, linda! —dijo Curly señalando una mesa en la cafetería.

—¿Hola...? Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, extraño niño...

—Pero lo hice por ti, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? —Rhonda puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Yo creo que es adorable, Rhonda. —esbozó Lila, con su dulce voz.

—¡Gracias, Lila! Le das la razón a este maniático...

—¿Lo ves? El mundo celebra nuestro amor, mi bella... —

Y yo celebraré el día en que me dejes en paz, engendro...

—¡Vaya! La princesa sí que se cree la gran cosa, ¿eh? Digo, Curly será un sujeto completamente demente, pero también tiene sentimientos... —Lanzó sorpresivamente, ante la mirada de los curiosos espectadores de la escena 'Rhonda-Curly.

Todos la miraron desconcertados.

—¡Oh, bien! No pueden negar que el tipo está loco por ella... —se justificó—. Hasta me da un poco de lástima. Ven, Phoebe, vamos a nuestra mesa... —le indicó a su amiga, apartándola del resto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Hola Lila.<p>

—Hola, Arnold. ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que tenías un resfriado...

—Bien, mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar... ¿Y tú?

—De nada, todo está muy bien... —respondió la pelirroja sonriente.

—Bien, nos vemos luego, Lila...

—Sí, Arnold... El gusto de verte.

—¡Igualmente!

Arnold avanzó con su bandeja del almuerzo, distraído, sin notar que estaba por chocar con Ruth P. McDougal.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

—¡Arthur! ¡Ten más cuidado! —dijo sacudiéndose las gotas de agua que le cayeron en su blusa—. Arnold no dijo nada más.

—¡Lila! Esa pomposa, dulce e insoportable niña por la cual, muere Arnold. ¡Cómo la detesto! Y, ¡por Dios! ¡Ruth! ¡Ruth McDougal! ¡Esa arrogante, presuntuosa, petulante e imbécil niña del séptimo grado! ¿Cómo puedo tener peor mala suerte? ¡A él lo persiguen las idiotas! ¡Oh, destino ingrato, pasadizo secreto a mis más profundos sentimientos! ¡Cómo quisiera que este año ocurra algo diferente, algo... ¡Único! ¡Arnold, tú debes saber lo que siento por ti!

—Ghh... Ghhh... Ghh... —Brainy respiraba detrás de ella—.

—¿Mmm...? —no lo pensó demasiado, y le dio un golpe al chico de anteojos.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces detrás de esos botes de basura? ¿Almorzamos?

—Nada, Phoebe. Perdí un... Una moneda, eso es todo. Sí, comamos. —Phoebe la miró con desconfianza.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sobre la última hora de clases, Helga estiraba su cabeza para alcanzar a escuchar la conversación que mantenían dos chicos.<p>

—¡Piénsalo! ¡Este año, podías invitar a Lila y a Ruth!

—¿Qué? Eso es una locura, Gerald. No quiero dos citas.

—¡Pero el año pasado las tuviste, Arnie!

—¡Sí, pero sólo por un malentendido! ¡No porque yo haya invitado a ambas!

—¿Acaso esperas que aparezca 'ella' de nuevo? No la has vuelto a ver en un año. ¡Un año!

—No, no sé si la volveré a ver. Ojalá que sí, Gerald...

—Viejo, tú vives atado a un sentimiento del pasado. ¿Y si no la vuelves a ver?

—Tal vez, existen 'los milagros de San Valentín'.

—O tal vez, puedas salir con Lila...

Helga gruñía desde su pupitre.

.

.

.

—¡Es increíble! ¡Jamás podré decírselo! Por más veces que lo planee o imagine en mi mente, no hay forma de que le confiese a Arnold que yo soy esa estúpida francesa impostada. ¡Vaya suerte tengo! —maldijo pateando una lata de gaseosa, en su camino de regreso a casa—. ¡Para colmo, el 'cabeza de cepillo' le mete ideas tontas en la cabeza! ¡Oh, cómo odio San Valentín! —gruñó.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Al llegar a su casa…<em>

—Hola Bob... —saludó con indiferencia—.

—Hola Olga... ¿Cómo estás? —respondió distraído, mientras escribía algo en unos papeles.

—Soy Helga, papá... ¡Ash! —masculló con fastidio.

—¡Espera! —le exclamó Bob cuando subía las escaleras.

—¿Sí? —preguntó de mala gana.

—En los próximos días, lanzaré la nueva línea de localizadores de mayor cobertura y calidad...

—¿Y? —respondió la rubia sin comprender a qué quería llegar su padre.

—¡Haremos un comercial, Helga!

—¿'Haremos'? ¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso, Bob?

—¡Tú participarás en el comercial!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, dejando caer sus libros—. ¡Bob, es criminal! ¿Por qué querría yo, figurar en tu ridículo comercial? ¡Sabes cuánto odio esas tonterías de la fama, fortuna y celebridades!

—Sí, pero...

—¡Pero nada! ¡No lo haré! —aseguró recogiendo sus libros desparramados en el suelo.

—¡Espera...! ¡Yo...! —Helga volteó y enarcó su ceja.

— Te daré el 10% de las ganancias del comercial.

—Un 20%. —aventuró la chica.

—Un 15%. —rebajó Bob.

—Un 25% y es mi oferta final. —afirmó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmmm... ¡Está bien, Helga! ¡Tú ganas! —lanzó, vencido.

—Bien. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Haré un comercial sobre San Valentín y toda esa estupidez, aprovechando para promocionar mi nueva línea.

—Papá, ¿estás seguro de saber cómo hacer algo publicitario? Es decir, por eso hay sujetos que se dedican a los comerciales.

—Se trata de ahorrarnos costos, Helga.

—Se trata, de que alguien deberá filmar y editar el estúpido spot publicitario y tú no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo...

—En eso tienes razón... Bueno, haré algunas llamadas…

—¿Y seré yo sola...? ¿Nadie más, verdad? Ya que accedí a esto, quiero el papel protagónico absoluto. —amenazó.

—Sí, sí, sí, Olga... Tú y tú.

—Bien. Papá, una cosa más.

—¿Qué tienes ahora? —Soy Helga. H-E-L-G-A.

—Como digas...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, no todo es tan malo, después de todo. Apareceré en un comercial y seré famosa. ¡El público aclamará a la gran Helga G. Pataki! ¡Ja! Y las ganancias irán para mí. ¡Es tan divertido negociar con un Bob desesperado! ¡Muajaja! ¡El 25%! Me pregunto qué haré con ese dinero... —pensaba divertida.<p>

.

.

_Al día siguiente..._

_._

—Buen día, Phoebe.

—Hola, Helga. Luces de muy buen humor...

—¡Sí, hasta que algún zopenco me arruine el día...!

—¿Sucedió algo? —Bueno... Sí. Resulta, que Bob quiere hacer un tonto comercial de localizadores, y me ofreció actuar en él...

—Ah... ¿Y lo harás?

—¡¿Phoebe, qué crees?! ¡Me dará parte de las ganancias! ¿No es genial?

—Oh... Pensé que lo harías para ayudar a tu padre, Helga...

—Sí, pero si ayudándolo gano dinero... ¿Qué mejor oportunidad, eh?

—Seguro...

—¡Genial! —dijo otra voz, lejana a Phoebe y Helga.

—¿Qué es ese alboroto? —preguntó la rubia.

—No lo sé, ¿veamos?

Las chicas avanzaron hasta el lugar de cual provenían las voces y quién sabe qué acontecimiento.

.

.

—Es una pena que sólo busquen un rol masculino para actuar. Quiero decir, con mi elegancia y cualidades, ese comercial habría sido un éxito… —soltó con seguridad.

—No lo dudo, amor. —asintió Curly a la conclusión de su amada.

Rhonda le explicaba con arrogancia a Nadine, acerca de sus 'dotes' actorales.

—Seríamos una pareja perfecta para el comercial, dulzura...

—Curly, esfúmate. No necesito tus números hoy. —respondió Rhonda.

—Llámame... —le sugirió antes de alejarse. La pelinegra sólo rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Bromeas, cierto?

—No, Sid, bobo. ¿Qué hay? —inquirió Helga.

—Tu padre hará un comercial y le pidió al Señor Simmons hacer un casting aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, qué raro que no lo supieras...

—Es que no puedo creerlo... ¿Aquí? ¿Casting para qué?

—Ah, hola Helga... —dijo Bob.

—Papá, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Un casting? ¡Es mi escuela!

—Sí, exactamente. El sujeto ese que critica las obras, tu maestro y yo, veremos las audiciones de los chicos de tu clase...

—¿Y para qué audicionará mi clase? Si en el comercial aparezco sólo yo...

—Porque el comercial se llamará 'Un príncipe en apuros'. Verás, hay un tonto que baila con Cenicienta, ella huye, pierde el estúpido zapato, y él, para encontrarla, la llama por su localizador. ¿No es una genial idea? Por eso, quiero conseguir a algún jovencito de tu clase...

—Es lo más estúpido que escuché. ¡Hagámoslo!

.

.

—¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Dios quiera que te elijan a ti! ¡Un comercial en el que tú seas mi príncipe y yo, tu princesa encantada! ¡Me muero por que seas tú! ¡Dios, concédeme ese deseo, y quizás así, este San Valentín sea diferente!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARÁ... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores! ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!**_

_**Acá, reportándome con una nueva historia, que no será demasiado larga, que empecé a escribir hace un año atrás, y nunca la publiqué porque tenía pendientes otras **sigue teniendo otras pendientes, otras que no actualiza hace meses y aún así, publica más y más*.**_

_**Espero que les guste, es más infantil si se quiere que las demás, y ¡cursi!**_

_**No duden en dejarme su opinión.**_

_**¡Saludos a todos, gracias por leer!**_


	2. Entre flores y escenarios

**"****Un carruaje para Cecile****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>**: "Entre flores y escenarios"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Gran revuelo había en la P.S. 118 y, particularmente, en el quinto grado. Los chicos estaban emocionados por participar de un comercial de localizadores ambientado en el cuento "La Cenicienta". Bueno, no precisamente en esa historia; pero sí en una donde hubiera una princesa huyendo y un príncipe con ansias de encontrarla.

La idea en sí, a Helga le sonaba absolutamente ridícula; pero el saber que ella sería la actriz principal, era algo a su favor. Ser la hija de quien organizaba ese proyecto, tenía sus beneficios.

—Esto me recuerda a aquélla vez que Stinky hizo un comercial. —comentó Sheena.

—Sí, pero la fama no es 'la gran cosa', Sheena.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Stinky?

—Porque es todo un negocio... —suspiró.

—Buen día a todos, les tenemos un anuncio. —dijo Simmons—. El día de hoy, en las dos primeras horas, habrá audiciones.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Significa que se suspende el exámen?! ¡Qué bien!

—No, Sid... No se suspende. Será luego del receso. —aclaró el maestro.

—¡Oh...! —rezongó el niño.

—Verán, como les decía. La empresa de localizadores de Bob Pataki hará un comercial, y nos pidió al Señor Wartz, al crítico de teatro y cines, y a mí, que lo ayudáramos con esto... Ya que su hija, Helga viene a esta escuela... Él quiere que sea un chico de esta escuela también.

—¡Por fin Bob hace algo bueno! —pensó Helga.

—¿Y se supone que debemos audicionar? —lanzó Harold.

—Sólo si tú quieres, Harold...

—¡Pues me parece algo tonto! ¿Quién querría hacer de príncipe? Es algo estúpido y no lo haré. —aseguró.

—Bien, eres libre de no participar... ¿Voluntarios?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —saltó Eugene, alzando las manos.

—¡Oh, por Dios, no! ¡Que no sea Eugene! —suplicó para sí, la rubia.

—¿Qué tal tú, Gerald? Te verías muy bien como príncipe... —sugirió el maestro.

—Bueno... Creo que tiene razón, gracias. Además, no tengo miedo escénico, ni cosas de ese estilo.

—¿Lorenzo?

—¿Yo? —replicó el aludido.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé... Tal vez...

—¿Sid? —preguntó Simmons.

—¿Yo? No, no, no, no... Yo jamás actuaría, me da pánico el público... ¡Todas esas luces, y cámaras, gente alrededor! No, lo siento, Señor Simmons...

—¿Qué hay de ti, Curly?

—¡Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema! —pronunció solemnemente éste.

—¡Genial! Te agendaré como posible 'príncipe'.

—Bien. Pero usted ha de saber que yo ya tengo mi propia princesa... —agregó, como advertencia.

—Está... Está bien, Curly.

—¿Peapod?

—Suena como algo verdaderamente fascinante, Señor. —Simmons sonrió ante esa frase.

—Pero me temo que debo rechazar su oferta, por cuestiones... De salud. —afirmó con elegancia.

—Cuánto lo lamento... Hasta ahora, sólo tengo dos candidatos: Gerald y Curly. —dijo viendo a los chicos.

—¡Arnold!

—¿Sí, Señor Simmons?

—¿No te gustaría actuar en el comercial?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Bueno, es que... ¡Estoy desesperado! Ningún niño quiere aparecer en la televisión, no entiendo por qué...

—Sí, pero no sé... ¿En televisión? —preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Arnold...! Yo sé que tú puedes... Además, el año pasado interpretaste a un excelente Romeo... —acotó sonriendo de nervios el Sr. Simmons.

—Mmm... Yo...

—¿Sí...?

—Lo haré, Señor Simmons... —dijo con un dejo de resignación.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias Arnold! Sólo te pido que audiciones, ya veremos quién queda al final...

—Está bien, por nada, Señor Simmons.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Otros veinte minutos, y Simmons no había logrado convencer más que a Gerald; Curly; Arnold; Park e Iggy, de audicionar. Big Bob Pataki había llegado al auditorio de la escuela, junto a Nick Vermicelli, —su socio— y al crítico que usualmente visitaba las obras de teatro escolares que allí se llevaban a cabo.<p>

Desembalaron un gran cuadro de un estuche. Con la ayuda de un asistente, lo desplegaron en el centro del escenario, quitándole la sábana que lo cubría. Ahora, se podía apreciar sobre la tarima, un enorme cuadro con el rostro de Helga; en pose 'ofuscada'; con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sid.

—Parece una horrible foto de Helga —comentó Harold, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo creo que se ve muy tierna, en ese ángulo. —acotó Lila, llevándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

—Es una foto mía, grandísimos genios... —espetó Helga, sin más.

—Ya vemos... —respondió Sid—. ¿Y eso a qué se debe, Helga?

—Bob organiza todo esto, ¿qué crees?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Y bien...! ¿Dónde están los jovencitos que audicionarán, eh? —Interrogó Bob.<p>

—Ellos... Aquí están... —esbozó el Sr. Simmons.

—¡¿Sólo ellos?! —Gritó indignado, señalando a los cinco chicos.

—Sí, Señor Pataki... Me temo que varios sufren de pánico escénico...

—¿'Pánico escénico'? ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo son dos o tres tomas! ¡Qué tontería! —bufó molesto.

—En fin... Traté de convencerlos, Señor...

—Sí, sí, bueno... Gracias, maestro Smimsons...

—Es 'Simmons...' —aclaró con algo de temor, sin ser escuchado por Bob.

Los chicos, fueron llamados a uno, al escenario. Los primeros en audicionar, Park e Iggy, no gustaron demasiado a los 'directores' del comercial... Por sus caras, mientras los chicos leían en voz alta el mini-libreto, era más que notorio...

Quedaban Curly, Arnold y Gerald. Helga se masajeaba las manos, como quien planea algo malvado...

—¡Ya vengo, voy al baño! —dijo Helga, excusándose.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cabeza de Balón, más vale que des lo mejor de ti y le gustes a Bob y a Nick y...! ¿Quién más era? ¡O me las pagarás! —juró, mirando su relicario, en el baño de niñas—. ¡Sin embargo...! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero que seas mi 'Príncipe' en el comercial; en la vida real y en vidas aún no vividas! —concluyó, simulando danzar en el baño.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero, ¡¿cómo?! ¡Lo tengo! Le marcaré a su localizador, y sabré de ella... ¡Amor mío! ¿Dónde estás...? ¡Voy por ti!..."<p>

—Eso fue... Impresionante, 'Curklick'.

—Mi nombre es Thaddeus Curly, Señor.

—Sí, sí. Ya te llamaremos... ¡El que sigue! —gritó Bob.

Gerald subió al escenario, tomando las hojas del libreto para leer su parlamento. Se tardó uno o dos minutos en leerlo, y al hacerlo, dijo:

—Listo.

—¿Ya...? Bien —prosiguió Bob—. ¡Comienza!

—"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero..." —detuvo su parlamento.

—¿Qué sucede, Gerard?

—Me llamo 'Gerald', Señor... Es que... Yo... Tengo una pregunta.

—Dila, no tengo todo el día, chico.

—¿Por qué hay una foto de Helga G. Pataki, al lado mío, y en el escenario? Digo, ¿Es necesario...? Me... Perturba... Es como si me estuviera mirando... —dijo viendo la pintura o foto—, con resquemor…

—Bien, aclararé algunas cosas. Punto uno: Sí es necesaria; punto dos, ella será la princesa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Audicionamos para ser príncipes de Helga?! ¡Ahora sí que lo he visto todo!

—¡Gerald! —le reprochó Arnold.

—No te pases de listo, jovencito...

—Creo que no me siento muy bien, como para actuar... Lo siento, Señor Pataki; Señor Simmons... Pero dudo que entre Helga y yo, exista química para la televisión. —aseguró descendiendo de las escaleras.

—Pero Gerald... —lo llamó Arnold.

—¡Arnie, ni loco, viejo! ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Ser el 'príncipe' de Helga no puede sino, implicar torturas, sangre y tragedias! ¡A eso, súmale que el director es su padre! No, Señor. No lo haré. Suerte amigo, ojalá no te elijan, porque no te deseo el mal... El rubio rodó los ojos.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Helga.

—Sí: Curly audicionó bien; Iggy y Park no tanto; Gerald se arrepintió, y ahora, subirá Arnold. —informó Sid.

—Genial, gracias por ponerme al día.

—Ven, Alfred...

—Soy 'Arnold' —corrigió tímidamente.

—Bien, como sea. Di tus líneas, que ya queda nadie...

—De acuerdo... —"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero, ¡¿cómo?! ¡Lo tengo! Le marcaré a su localizador, y sabré de ella...

¡Amor mío! ¿Dónde estás...? ¡Voy por ti!..." —pronunció Arnold, en una perfecta interpretación de un príncipe medieval.

—¡Muy bien, Arnold! —dijo Simmons.

—Eso estuvo excelente, niño... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Arnold.

—Bien, me gustó mucho. Ahora lárguense, debatiremos cuál queda.

—Bien, gracias... —respondió Arnold.

—Oye, ¡Cabeza de Balón! —le gritó Helga, haciendo que él voltee.

—¿Sí, Helga?

—Lo hiciste muy bien...

—¡Vaya, gracias...!

—Sí, pero no creas que eres Robert de Miro, o algo así, zopenco... Además, si quedas en el papel, actuarás como un príncipe, ¡pero no lo eres en absoluto!

—Eh... Como digas, Helga...

—¡Sí! No te creas ganador del premio Oscar.

—Okey...

—Bien.

—¡Rómpete una pierna!

—¿Qué?

—En teatro, significa 'Suerte'. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, gracias, supongo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Así que dices 'amarme', pero serás el príncipe de otra niña, ¿no Curly?<p>

—¡¿Estás celosa, mi amor?! ¡Sólo te amo a ti, y lo sabes!

—¡Jamás, comadreja! ¡Puedes actuar con Helga, con total libertad!

—¡Nunca te engañaría, Rhonda! —afirmó haciéndole reverencias en el aire.

—¡Nunca podrías engañarme, porque no somos nada, Curly! ¡Sólo era una broma! ¡Hash! —dijo retirándose ofendida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Buena actuación, Arnie!<p>

—Gracias Gerald... La tuya también lo fue, lástima que no la terminaste...

—Sí, bueno... No me arrepiento. Después de todo, Helga Pataki hubiera sido 'mi princesa', y no podría aceptarlo...

—No es tan malo como crees, actuar con ella, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, no?

—No, de hecho, lo hace muy 'profesionalmente'...

—Mejor, ni me lo recuerdes... De sólo pensar que debiste besar a esa niña...

—De hecho, ella me besó a mí...

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Más extraño aún!

—Exageras, Gerald...

—Pero fuiste valiente al afrontar semejante reto: ¡Nadie quiso besar a una niña!

—Sí...

—Tienes agallas, viejo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bob, su socio, Simmons y el crítico, se quedaron platicando por un largo rato; contemplando la foto de Helga sobre el escenario. Uno de esos dos chicos, sería el 'ganador'. Ambos habían actuado muy bien... Y uno de ellos, hacía una 'mejor pareja' con la rubia...<p>

—¿Señor Pataki? ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? —le preguntó, algo temerosa.

—Eh... Claro, jovencita...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A más de dos horas de las audiciones, y ya, en su exámen, la clase del quinto grado guardaba gran emoción por saber quién sería el 'príncipe' del spot publicitario.<p>

—Chicos, se acabó el tiempo... Entreguen sus exámenes.

—Tome, Señor Simmons.

—Gracias, Phoebe. ¿Podrías recoger todas las hojas, por favor?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Hey, Arnold... ¡Vamos a la pizarra a ver quién quedó seleccionado!

—No está muy reñido que digamos, Gerald... Es Curly o yo...

—¡Vamos!

—Bien, bien... —espetó con hartazgo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto escándalo para que anuncien mañana? Qué mentirosos... —se quejó el moreno.

—Sí, dijeron que hoy lo dirían... Bueno, será mañana...

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al llegar a su casa…<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Bueno, papá... Supongo que me dirás quién fue seleccionado, ¿no?

—Mmm... De hecho, no. Pensaba decírtelo mañana, al igual que a los demás.

—¡Pero, Papá! Soy tu hija, la protagonista del comercial. ¿No crees que tengo un poquitín de mayor ventaja, que los otros?

—Está bien, no insistas más. Será el niño ese... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí... Culdrick.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó en un chillido la rubia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hola queridos lectores. Perdón por la demora en actualizar. Estuve escribiendo otros fics, y no había tenido tiempo de publicar el nuevo capítulo. Estoy un poco desanimada con respecto a este fic, lo comencé a escribir hace más de un año, pero al publicarlo no recibió demasiados comentarios. A veces tengo una ligera tendencia a la bipolaridad del fandom: Quiero con todo mi ser publicar algo, luego me arrepiento y no me siento motivada a continuarlo… En fin, voy a esmerarme para escribirle un desenlace decente y terminarlo, no será largo.<p>

Gracias a los que leen y comentan, a los que agregaron alertas y favoritos.

¡Buena semana a todos!


	3. Como un castillo de naipes

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>**: "Como un castillo de naipes"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>El asunto, así como estaba planteado, no tenía demasiadas vueltas que darle. Si la elección había sido esa, nada tenía que hacer interviniendo en el proyecto, por más promesas que hubiera hecho y por más recompensas que le hubieran prometido. ¿Acaso el poco buen juicio de Bob había sido ultimado en un rapto de locura? Quizás, sí. Pero ella no interactuaría con el chico más demente de la escuela, en vez de su rubio favorito. La noticia le sería comunicada al día siguiente a Bob, sólo que el problema era el cómo lo iba a hacer y cómo él podría tomarlo.<p>

.

.

Una vez más, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Al amanecer para ir a la escuela, se dio con la no grata sorpresa de que su padre ya se había ido de casa, probablemente a finiquitar sus asuntos empresariales con su socio, Vermicelli. Maldita sea, ¿tendría que estar obligada a permanecer en el comercial junto a Curly? ¡Dios! ¿Podría tener peor suerte? Maldecía a Bob, a su estupidez y a que este no viera lo que hace tanto tiempo Helga sabe: que Arnold es el único para ella. Incluso, si sólo se trata de un ridículo comercial de televisión.

.

.

—¡No puedes tener peor suerte, Arnold!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó serio a su mejor amigo.

—Primero, Simmons te convenció de hacer esta tonta audición; luego, Pataki te elige para ser el príncipe, ¡de Helga! ¡No puede ser, viejo!

—Gerald... No digas eso. Es un comercial de televisión, una actuación muy breve. Además, ya he actuado junto a Helga. ¿Recuerdas la obra?

—Oh, tienes razón. ¡Dios! ¡Ya has tenido que besar a Helga G. Pataki una vez! ¡Ya estás inmunizado!

—¡Gerald! —le reclamó—. Tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero ella actuó profesionalmente...

—¿En serio? No me digas. Eso no será nada fácil, hermano. Esta vez, su padre será el director... —dijo yéndose, dejando a un rubio más que pensativo.

.

.

—Papá... —lo encontró después de la segunda hora, en la escuela—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—¿Qué quieres, Olga? —dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Soy Helga, papá. Asgh. —se quejó.

—Lo que digas, Olga. —resopló revolviendo varios papeles con su socio.

—Renuncio, Bob. —espetó finalmente.

—¿Renuncias a qué, Helga?

—Al comercial. Decidí que no quiero hacerlo. —aclaró, cruzándose de brazos, en una postura casi indeclinable.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca, Helga? Estábamos por llamarlos para ensayar. ¿Por qué dices semejante locura?

—Bueno, yo... —dijo haciendo una pausa.

—¿Tú, qué? ¿Quieres que aumente tu tajada? Oh, no, no, no. Acordamos un 25%, no más, jovencita.

—No, no, no, —dijo negando con las manos—, no es eso.

—¡¿Entonces, qué es?!

—No me siento capaz de actuar... —mintió, viendo a Curly, quien estaba a unos metros de ellos, acosando a Rhonda, como es usual.

—¿No te sientes capaz? ¡Sólo tienes que atender a un localizador, Helga!

—¡Sí, y besar a un zopenco niño! —le recriminó.

—¡Eso no te detuvo la otra vez! —le exclamó, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Sabes qué? Simplemente renuncio. —masculló furiosa, pero levemente sonrojada.

—Cielos... ¿Qué le pasa a Helga? —preguntó Rhonda.

—Tal vez tiene miedo de que te pongas celosa, amorcito... Tal vez por eso renunció... —explicó Curly, derrochando arrogancia.

—En tus sueños, engendro.

—No te preocupes, hermosa. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, aunque deba besar a otra chica... —le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

—¡Esfúmate, cangrejo! —exclamó asqueada la pelinegra, sabiendo que Curly estaba un poco errado en sus palabras.

—¡Atención! ¡Los chicos que participan en la obra! —dijo erróneamente Vermicelli.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¿A quién llamas?, ¿al chico de la cabeza extraña? ¡Helga renunció!

—Oh... ¿Y no puedes convencerla?

—Ya la oíste. No me gusta discutir con ella, cuando se pone así de terca. Nick levantó una ceja. Debemos buscarle una reemplazante, ya.

—¿Una niña de la escuela?

—¡Claro, genio! Si no, ¿para qué estamos aquí? La única razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque quería que Helga fuera la actriz.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Por esa cosa del padre e hija, no?

—Sí, claro. —dijo con sarcasmo—. Con Helga, me costaba un 25%, ahora, tendré que gastar más dinero. Dinero, dinero, dinero. ¡Todo es dinero! —exclamó Pataki.

—¿Me llamaban? —les preguntó Curly, en su inocencia.

—¿Qué quieres, niño? —gruñó Bob.

—Oí que llamaban a los de la obra. Aquí estoy, soy 'Culdrick'. —aclaró su nombre, tal como figuraba en los afiches que anunciaban al elegido.

Bob frunció el ceño, esforzándose por recordar algo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Lila, ¿puedes venir un momento? —la llamó el Sr. Simmons.<p>

—¿Sí, Sr. Simmons?

—Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte... El crítico de cine ha quedado fascinado con aquella actuación tuya en "Eugene, Eugene"...

—¿Sí...?

—Entonces, dado que Helga ha renunciado a su papel en el comercial, él quiere que tú seas la princesa. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría, Lila? —preguntó Simmons, con preocupación.

—Oh, no veo por qué Helga ha renunciado, Sr. Simmons. Pero desde ya, es un honor... Acepto. —asintió sonriente.

.

.

.

—¡Arnold, Arnold! —lo llamó Gerald, agitado.

—Gerald, ¿qué ocurre, amigo? ¿Por qué estás tan... así? —dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Me llegó un notición: ¡Helga renunció!

—¿Helga renunció a la obra? ¿Cómo fue eso?

—¡Sí, no sé por qué lo hizo! ¡Lo que importa, viejo, es que ahora la actriz será Lila!

—¿Lila? —preguntó con asombro, pero feliz.

—Sí. Y aunque Pataki dirigirá el comercial, eso cambia las cosas, ¿no? —dijo dándole un empujón con el codo. Arnold sonrió para sí.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Mira... ¿Podemos hablar afuera? —le pidió Bob a Curly.<p>

—Claro, Señor. —asintió el chico, saliendo del auditorio.

—¿Cómo te llamas realmente, chico?

—Tadeo Curly Gammelthorpe. —Bob rascó su nuca con nerviosismo, sosteniendo un pequeño papel en el bolsillo.

—Mmm, ocurrió algo. Un error. Todos somos humanos, ¿no? —rió nerviosamente.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que el elegido, es tu amiguito, el rubio...

—¿Arnold? —preguntó Curly.

—Alfred, sí. —lo 'corrigió', asintiendo.

—¿Y entonces, por qué figura mi nombre en el anuncio?

—Quien escribió el nombre del ganador fue mi socio, Vermicelli. Es un idiota, tan sólo míralo... —le indicó—. El tipo no puede ni conseguir un reemplazo para Helga...

—¿Un reemplazo para Helga? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Ella no será la protagonista?

—No, ella renunció. De todas maneras, qué extraño. Yo le avisé personalmente a Alfred que él será el príncipe. Qué raro que no te lo haya dicho... Curly no comprendía.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Helga! Por fin te encuentro. —suspiró.<p>

—¿Arnold? ¿Qué quieres, Cabeza de balón? —le preguntó mientras comía su emparedado en el patio.

—Me enteré de que renunciaste al comercial... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ah, eso... Bueno, Arnoldo. No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero no me sentía cómoda en el papel. —aseguró, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Oh... Qué pena.

—Sí, y no hace falta que vengas con toda tu perorata de que "será divertido", o que "estaré en televisión" y que "será grandioso". No me interesa y punto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Helga. Como tú digas... —dijo él, retrocediendo sobre sí.

—Bien. Y dile a Bob, porque sé que él te envió, que no cambiaré mi decisión.

—Él no me envió, Helga. Quería saber si era cierto... Qué lástima, hubiera sido div... —Helga lo vio de reojo—, olvídalo. Lila será tu reemplazo.

—¿Ah, sí? Genial. —respondió con sarcasmo, dando un trago a su gaseosa.

—Bien... Nos veremos luego, Helga... tengo que ir a ensayar...

—De acuerdo. Piérdete, zopenco. —la rubia casi se atraganta con su bebida—, ¡Un momento!, ¡¿qué?! ¿'ensayar', tú? ¿Ensayarás qué cosa? —preguntó, un poco histérica.

—El comercial. Soy el príncipe. Vamos, tú ya sabías... —bromeó.

—Eh... Sí. Claro. —mintió, pálida como un papel—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, tu papá me lo dijo cuando llegué.

—De a... De acuerdo.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Dios, qué hice! ¡Renuncié al comercial, Arnold es el príncipe, y la señorita perfección hará mi papel! ¡Qué hice para tener tanta mala suerte! ¡No puedo permitir que ella te bese, Arnold! ¡No, Señor! Debo... Debo hacer las paces con Bob... ¡Tengo que convencerlo de que yo soy la más indicada para el papel, aunque sea lo último que haga! —dijo, simulando una actuación teatral dramática, con el relicario en sus manos.<p>

Bob tenía el cheque en su bolsillo. Podría jurar, que este se sentía movedizo, como reprochándole que no siguió lo que su convicción le decía: Elegir a Curly. Sin embargo, sabía que el rubio quedaría mucho mejor en pantalla junto a su hija, tal como le había dicho Rhonda, al entregarle el soborno para que el chico de anteojos no fuera el protagonista. Aseguró tener motivos no posibles de revelar para tomar esa determinación, pero le imploró que el chico no sea el príncipe.

.

.

—¡Papá, por fin te encuentro! —dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué quieres, Helga? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Estamos por hacer el primer ensayo. —la rubia volteó a ver al cabeza de balón, platicando con Lila, logrando que su mundo e ilusiones actorales se cayeran en un escenario imaginario, como un castillo de naipes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARÁ…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridos lectores. Quería actualizar ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de editar el capítulo. Agradezco mucho a quienes leen esta historia, a los que la comentan, agregan a favoritos y a follows, de verdad.<strong>_

_**Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mencionar que a aquéllas personas a las que NO les guste mi forma de escribir, la frecuencia con la que actualizo o los comentarios que pongo en la nota de autor, se abstengan de someterse a la terrible obligación de leerme y que ahorren tiempo y no me dediquen valiosos minutos de sus vidas en descargos innecesarios (como ya ocurrió). Quien lo desee, puede leer en los reviews un mensaje que recibí, al que ya respondí y decidí no eliminar, pese a poder hacerlo. No quiero agregar nada más, ni generar más discordia con el asunto. Lo único que sí voy a decir es que uno es un ser humano, y si no actualiza con asiduidad es por cuestiones personales. A quien lo dude, le propongo que haga lo siguiente: busque en google "Hey Arnold fanfic", entre al primer resultado, clickee en "Filters" y seleccione "Español" y en "Status" seleccione "Complete", se dará con la sorpresa de que existen 608 fanfics en español y tan sólo 287 "Completos" o "terminados". Jamás dije que le daría un final abrupto a esta historia o que la dejaría abandonada. Así que, creo que eso responde varios interrogantes que se me plantearon aquí.**_

_**Sin más, hasta la próxima, gracias a todos por leer y comentar, y perdón a quienes no tienen nada que ver con el tema, por hacer tan extenso mi descargo. Ya tengo escritos los dos siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Nos leemos en diez días.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	4. ¿Quién eres tú?

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

*******Capítulo 4**: "¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Habían pasado dos días desde la maldita confusión de nombres de Bob; del soborno que Helga no sabía; de que Arnold pasara más y más tiempo con Lila a causa de los ensayos, y desde que la rubia se retuercía de celos, en miles y vanos intentos de convencer a Bob de ser ella la mejor representante de los localizadores y de estar "ciento por ciento comprometida con el proyecto".

.

.

.

.

—¿Y si armara la decoración?

—No.

—¡Pero papá...! —se quejaba—. ¡Soy Helga, tu hija! Piénsalo así: —le dijo apoyando su mano izquierda en su hombro y con la derecha, señalaba la inmensidad—; como tu hija, soy el rostro visible, el futuro; lo nuevo, ¡una heredera de tu creación! ¡Seré quien le dé un matiz diferente a tu compañía, en el futuro!

—No me convence.

—Oh, rayos, Bob. Sólo es un comercial. ¿Por qué prefieres a una niña cualquiera antes que a mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque renunciaste, Helga. No puedo arriesgarme a que te arrepientas otra vez, jovencita. Hay gente detrás de este proyecto, que espera resultados favorables. No es un juego de niños, ¿entiendes ahora? —le dijo molesto.

—Entonces, lo tomaré con toda la responsabilidad del mundo.

—Sólo una cosa, ¿por qué ese repentino interés en el comercial?

—Me sentí mal por haberte abandonado... Papá. Sé que te estás esforzando en esto de la publicidad y que quieres aumentar las ventas, y yo lo entiendo... —la interrumpió.

—Bien. Lo discutiremos el fin de semana. Ahora, déjame en paz. Veré las luchas. La rubia decidió seguir el consejo de su padre, a la vez que rezaba para regresar al lugar que le correspondía desde un principio.

.

.

El Lunes...

—Buenos días, niños. —saludó Pataki, junto a su hija, al llegar al ensayo con prisa.

—Buenos días.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Habrá algunos cambios en el comercial, y ya se lo he comunicado a Lily.

—¿Lily? —preguntó Harold, quien colaboraba en la escenografía.

—¿Lila, señor? —preguntó Arnold.

—Ah, sí, sí. Ella ha decidido cederle su lugar en el spot a Helga.

—¿Helga? —dijo Sid con incredulidad.

—Sí, bueno... —Bob vaciló—, es que ella era la protagonista original, pero hubo un malentendido y ahora lo es nuevamente... —Arnold se sintió un poco triste, al saber que no podría besar a Lila en la filmación, idea que tanto rondaba en su cabeza desde que anunciaron que la pelirroja reemplazaría a Helga.

—Oh, ¿y qué va a pasar con los ensayos? —preguntó Simmons. El crítico de teatro comenzó a sentirse ofuscado por el cambio.

—La grabación será este viernes, dos días después de lo previsto —aclaró Bob—, mientras tanto, nos dará tiempo a terminar los detalles de la decoración, y todo ese asunto. Por cierto, —giró—, ¿cómo va eso, Nick?

—Esta mañana traerán la utilería, las flores y el vestuario...

—¿Llegamos con el dinero?

—Sí, bueno, fue difícil conseguir todo en tan poco tiempo, pero lo logramos...

—Estupendo. Bueno, niños... Primer ensayo con Helga. ¿Estás listo, Alfred?

—Arnold. —corrigió el chico.

—Cómo sea. Olga ya se sabe sus líneas. —dijo sentándose en el auditorio, a ver la actuación.

—Soy Helga, papá... —aclaró rodando los ojos.

—¡Perfecto! —sentenció, complacido—. ¡Sigamos así, mañana! —indicó, dando por finalizados los ensayos del día, luego de presenciar dos veces la idea de su comercial.

—Me alegra que lo hagas, Helga.

—Ah, sí, bueno, Cabeza de Balón... No podía dejar solo a Bob en esto... Además, claro, saldré en televisión, seré famosa y todos me amarán... —fingía interés por esas cosas.

—Qué bien, entonces. ¿Lila lo tomó bien?

—¿Lila? Bueno, sí. —comenzó algo dubitativa—. Ella no estaba muy segura de actuar, y fue quien me pidió que lo reconsiderara...

—¿Ajá? —preguntó Arnold, mientras salían del auditorio—. Qué lindo gesto de su parte... —acotó, sonriente.

—Sí, bueno... Ella también lo convenció a Bob. Pero de todas formas, no es de tu incumbencia, Arnoldo. —dijo molestándose, al notar que el tema de conversación giraba solo en torno a la señorita perfección.

—Está bien, Helga. No tienes por qué molestarte. Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego.

—¡Adiós, cabezón!

Cielos, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan grosera, siempre? Si tan solo pudiera demostrarle mi verdadero yo, la Helga real, la que día y noche lo ama, ¡si tan sólo pudiera! ¡Pero no! Siempre tiene que estar mencionando a la chica perfecta, Lila... ¡Dios! ¡Por qué la odio tanto! Si ella, después de todo, me ofreció su lugar, sin que se lo pidiera. Estúpida señorita perfección. Si no tuviera que odiarla, me agradaría. —decía maldiciendo por lo bajo, empujando las puertas vaivén de la escuela—. ¡Pero el viernes, una vez más, seré la damisela...!

—Buena energía, Olga. Consérvala el día de la filmación. —le aconsejó Bob.

—De acuerdo, pero soy Helga, Papá. Helga. —aclaró, dejando atrás su monólogo romántico, antes de que su padre o alguien más se diera cuenta de lo que hasta hacía segundos estaba vociferando.

.

.

* * *

><p>Los ensayos transcurrieron con una normalidad y perfección tan grande, como sorprendente. Todo parecía ir bien. La escenografía ya estaba terminada; las flores que cubrían el falso palacio de utilería, habían quedado muy pintorescas, al igual que el vestuario y la iluminación. Claro que Wartz no lo había hecho tan simple. Su nombre y el de la escuela, figurarían en los créditos de letra pequeña. Para Bob, era más que un buen acuerdo.<p>

.

.

.

Llegó el día de la filmación, y el clima que reinaba era de ansiedad y excitación por parte de todos. Los chicos, con muchas tareas de utilería, eran ayudantes de escenario y de vestuario. Rhonda asesoraba a Helga en el tema que más conocimientos poseía: la postura.

—¿De dónde sabes tanto de esto, princesa? ¿Acaso hiciste un curso acelerado con la reina de Inglaterra? No necesito que me asesores.

—Ingrata.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Tú sabes que soy la hija del director, verdad? —le preguntó, indignada.

—Sí, pero con esa cosa encorvada que eres, dudo que hagas del comercial un éxito, Helga... —respondió con desdén.

—Chicas, tranquilas. —mediaban Curly y Arnold.

—Cállate, gusano. —le respondieron a coro al chico de anteojos.

—Y tú, Arnoldo dedícate a ser sólo el estúpido príncipe, ¿sí? —decía mientras forcejeaba con Sheena y Phoebe, que arreglaban su traje y cabello.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, Arnold. No queda más que desearte toda la suerte del mundo... —dijo con cierto temor el moreno.<p>

—Gracias, Gerald. Tranquilo, nada puede salir mal.

—Eso espero, Arnie. Con el clan Pataki, nunca se sabe. Además, el tipo ese del teatro, no parece muy feliz.

—Pienso lo mismo, desde que Lila no es más la protagonista, él está como...

—¿Molesto? —sugirió Gerald.

—Sí, molesto.

.

.

* * *

><p>La primera escena, consistía en filmar a Arnold en un callejón (que era una zona aledaña al palacio de Cenicienta) donde buscaba desesperadamente a la princesa. La misma, debía ser en las penumbras, y Helga estaba ubicada detrás de lo que simulaba ser el otro lado de la ciudad, pero también, en una cierta oscuridad. Las tomas del rubio buscándola salieron muy bien, pero quien sabe por qué, mientras Helga estaba sentada esperando por unas tomas más cercanas a su rostro, un chorro de agua cayó sobre su frente, desarmando su peinado semi recogido. Ella no sabía cómo, pero desde arriba le había caído agua, como si fuera del cielo; y en ese momento, las escenas de Arnold se estaban rodando con el jingle de fondo, el que sería del comercial; por lo tanto, sus gritos de alerta no fueron escuchados.<p>

.

.

Sin mediar más nada, Bob y Vermicelli ordenaron "¡Corten!" y la escena de Arnold a solas, terminó. A continuación, dieron la orden de rodar la escena junto a Helga.

—¿Helga? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Bob—. ¡Oh, ahí estás! ¡Es tu escena, lúcete! —le indicó, sin prestarle demasiada atención, cuando los reflectores se posaron en ella.

—Eso haré... —balbuceó para sí—. ¡Estoy empa...! —El crítico la interrumpió. Arnold no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, analizándola.

—Espero que realmente te luzcas, jovencita. —la amenazó, bajando desde alguna escalera interna del escenario, que conducía a otro piso—. No presté toda mi utilería para que usen mi nombre y me hagan quedar mal... —concluyó, riéndose con malicia.

—No se preocupe... —lo frenó.

—¡Bien, basta de peroratas! ¡Comencemos a filmar, este comercial no se hará solo! —protestó Bob.

—¡Todos a sus lugares! —ordenó Vermicelli. Ambos rubios obedecieron.

—¡¿Listos?! Y... ¡Acción!

—"¡_Eres tú, mi bella Cenicienta_!" —le dijo Arnold, con voz encantadora, sosteniendo su localizador.

—"¡_Oh, Dios mío! ¡Has venido a buscarme! Pero... ¿cómo me hallaste?"_

—_"Fue muy sencillo_... —le sonrió, acercándose—. _Te marqué en el localizador... Y escuché que sonaba..."_

—"¡_No puedo creerlo, mi príncipe encantador_!" —dijo ella, tomando las manos del rubio. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabellera humedecida por el agua misteriosa que había caído sobre ella, dándole un halo de —también—, misterio a la damisela del comercial. Sus rizos, ahora caían como finas hebras doradas de cabello ondulado.

—"_Y ahora, mi hermosa princesa, nunca más nos separaremos, gracias a este localizador_..." —le dijo, viéndola con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—"_Localizadores Big Bob, con ellos, encontrarás a tu príncipe encantado_..." —sugirió ella, con total profesionalismo, mirando a la cámara, para luego quedar frente a frente con Arnold. Él le dedicó una última mirada de amor y lentamente se aproximó a ella, y la besó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Helga se sentía tan agitada y nerviosa, que le temblaban las piernas. Para su suerte, el vestido le cubría hasta los pies.

—¡Y corten, se imprime! —exclamó Bob—. ¡Genial, chicos!, ¡genial! Ambos se separaron y Helga se sonrojó por un instante. Todo había transcurrido tan rápido... Era tan vergonzoso saber que estaba ruborizada y que él la miraba. Era tan horriblemente humillante permitirlo, que lo más atinado que pensó hacer, era huir. Pero algo se lo impidió. Arnold la tomó de su brazo.

—¡Espera! —le dijo con desesperación—. No puedo creer que seas tú. Helga lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

—¡Vengan a ver cómo quedó la escena, niños! Toda la clase estaba ansiosa por ver la filmación, que obviamente, habría que editar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella.

—¡Vamos, Cecile, dame un abrazo! —le dijo Arnold, haciendo el ademán para abrazarla. La expresión de la rubia, cambió a una de horror y desconcierto. ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón! ¿Acaso el cabello cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro lo había confundido? ¿Cómo podría no darse cuenta que seguía siendo ella? Tuvo que corresponder el abrazo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, de allí en adelante. Él se apartó.

—¿Dónde está Helga?, ¿por qué tomaste su lugar? —preguntó el chico, analizándola por completo.

—Eh, yo... Bueno, ella... Se arrepintió a último minuto y... —dijo improvisando. Arnold frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo supiste el parlamento? ¿Vienes a esta escuela? —continuó él, interrogando.

—¡Vengan de una buena vez! —ordenó Bob.

—Debemos ir con él, Arnold... —sugirió Helga.

—Eh, sí, claro... —respondió el rubio, aun desconcertado por la presencia de quien él cree, es Cecile—. No pensé que volvería a verte... Es decir, hace casi un año que...

—¡Sí! Mucho tiempo. —comentó nerviosa, acelerando la marcha hacia donde se encontraban Bob y los demás.

—¡Muy buena actuación, Arnold! —Lo felicitó Gerald—. Y ese beso, bueno, viejo. Casi no me creo que era Helga...

—Gracias, amigo. —le susurró algo al oído—. Ella no es Helga. ¡Es Cecile! —Gerald la comenzó a mirar con atención, y coincidió con su amigo. Esa definitivamente no era Helga.

—Helga, lo hiciste bien... — le comentó Bob, viendo la filmación. Todos los chicos de la clase la miraban con desconcierto. Bob volteó para verla...

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó, totalmente concentrado en la jovencita que estaba delante de sus ojos.

—Yo... —masculló, ganándose más atención de todos los que la rodeaban, quienes también se preguntaban quién era.

—¿Dónde está Helga? —preguntó Stinky.

—Yo soy… Cecile. —sentenció, aun con la sorpresa y confusión generalizada. Helga se escondió más aun, detrás del mechón de cabello que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Arnold aun no podía creerlo.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridos lectores. Muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes; por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguir. Como es usual, respondo por PM. Siempre tuve una obsesión con el capítulo del día de San Valentín y así surgió la idea de este fic. Continúan siendo niños, sólo tienen 10 u 11 años, por lo que trato de mantener la esencia de la serie en esa época.<strong>_

_**No sé cuántos capítulos serán, tengo escrito un poco del que sigue. La idea sería que sean 8 u 10.**_

_**Nos leemos en una semana – diez días. Quiero avanzar con esta historia, ¡estoy inspirada!**_

_**Hasta la próxima, MarHelga.**_


	5. La cita

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5<span>: "La cita"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día, había sido una completa locura. Primero, a duras penas Bob había aceptado que ella personifique a la princesa nuevamente. Segundo, alguien quiso sabotearla —y lo peor, era que seguía sin saber quién—, y tercero, gracias a ese 'complot supuesto', ahora, tenía más problemas. Se disponía a salir del baño de niñas, maldiciendo su suerte. No es que nunca hubiera pensado en sacar ese haz bajo la manga, que era traer a 'Cecile' otra vez, pero no sería de esta forma, imprevista y tan asfixiante. Arnold estaba tan maravillado con la situación, que no quería dejarla sola ni por un minuto, por miedo a dejarla ir. Sí, era una locura dejarla ir, nuevamente; considerando que Ruth lo había ignorado; Lila lo había rechazado y que, desde entonces, no se había enamorado de ninguna otra niña. Helga le prometió que se volverían a ver, al día siguiente. Ella necesitaba salir de su personaje con urgencia, ya que nadie dejaba de preguntarse dónde rayos estaba Helga.

Entró al baño de niñas con su ropa del comercial, secundada por Phoebe, quien supo socorrerla.

—¿Sabes que estás metida en un menudo lío, Helga?

—No me digas lo que ya sé, Phoebe... —dijo apretando los dientes—. Esto no estaba en mis planes, ¡rayos! Y ahora, ¿cómo le diré a Bob, que una vez más, decidí 'arrepentirme' de actuar? ¡Esto es difícil! Nadie cree que la princesa era yo. ¡Diablos! —protestó, mientras se cambiaba.

—Dios, no lo sé, Helga. ¿Y quién será la chica? ¿Cómo justificará el haber estado aquí?, ¿el saber las líneas...?

—Tenemos que inventar algo, Phoebe. ¡Y tenemos que hacerlo ya! No, no, no. No puedo. —decía caminando nerviosa, de un lado a otro en el baño, ya con su ropa normal—. De sólo imaginarme la idea de admitir que era yo, y que él sepa que 'Cecile' soy yo, me muero, no puedo. Debemos inventar algo bueno y convincente. ¡Piensa, Phoebe! —le ordenó—. ¡Y mientras piensas, ayúdame a armarme mi clásico peinado! No me quedará con el cabello frisado como lo tengo. ¡Diablos!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A dos días del "regreso de Cecile", las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad, precisamente. Bob no hacía más que reclamarle la oportunidad que desperdició al decidir no actuar en su comercial; sin dejar de hacer hincapié en los geniales dotes actorales de esa 'singular jovencita que apareció de la nada misma'.<p>

—Deberías agradecer que esa chica, Cecile, estaba allí, Helga. ¡Pudiste haber arruinado mi trabajo de días y días! Y la verdad, ella hace mejor pareja que tú con ese chico, Alfred…—comentaba con hartazgo su progenitor.

Helga ponía su mano en puño cada vez que su padre la reprendía por el comercial. ¿Era posible estar furiosa por palabras de ira de Bob, en contraposición a las de alabanza que dirigía a una chica que aunque él no supiera, era la mismísima Helga? Aun así, ella no soportaba escucharlo; estaba harta de las murmuraciones en la escuela, acerca de lo "bonita y elegante niña del comercial". ¿Es que todos estaban ciegos? ¡Simplemente había soltado su estúpido pelo, a causa del agua! ¿Tan irreconocible estaba?

La rubia ni sabía si alegrarse, o maldecir su 'dicha'. De cualquier forma, las excusas, parecían creíbles. Cecile, la amiga de Phoebe, reemplazó a Helga por un malestar que la venía aquejando y por el cual, Helga debió abandonar su papel. ¿Creíble? ¿Muy poco creíble? ¿Amiga de intercambio? ¡Si ni siquiera tenía acento francés! Pero bueno, así como el comercial estaba basado en un cuento de fantasía, parecía que el mundo real había comprado lo que la fantasía le había vendido.

Y así, se encontró en su siguiente desafío: otra cita con Arnold. ¡Maldición, Helga! ¿Es que amas los problemas? Se reprochaba a sí misma. Estaba viviendo un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez. El chico que amaba, cada día que pasaba estaba más y más ilusionado con una persona que no existía; bueno, no es que no 'existía', era Helga, pero, ¿cómo rayos justificar eso? Y lo realmente malo, él, cegado por los encantos de Cecile, la chica misteriosa (e impostora) que admitió que él le gustaba, cada vez se alejaba más de cualquier posibilidad de fijarse en la verdadera Helga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes, Helga? —le comentó sonriente en la mañana—. Lamento que no hayas podido participar en el comercial de tu padre...<p>

—Ah, sí. Como digas, Cabeza de balón... —respondió con desinterés.

—Creo que todo pasa por algo y que si no pudiste salir en la televisión, ya tendrás una mejor oportunidad...

—Sí, ¿sabes? No me interesa realmente eso de la fama...

—Creo que deberías hacerte ver eso de los calambres... Podría ser peligroso para tu salud, Helga...

—Descuida, Arnoldo. El médico dijo que debo incluir más potasio en mi dieta, pero gracias por preocuparte. No dejaré que ningún calambre vuelva a arruinarme otro comercial. —sentenció, reafirmando su excusa.

—Me alegra oír eso, ¡esa es la actitud! —dijo más alegre.

—Sí... ¿Por qué tanta alegría, chico? ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

—Bueno, hoy tengo... Una cita.

—Ajá... —comentó enarcando una ceja—. ¿Con quién?

—Con Cecile.

—Oh... —resopló, algo pensativa—. Otro más encantado con la nueva chica, ¿eh? —preguntó, fingiendo molestia y aburrimiento.

—Sí, es una larga historia... —comenzó a ponerse nervioso—, yo... ya la conocía...

—¡Ja!, ¿en serio? Mira qué interesante, Cabeza de balón, pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus peroratas. Suerte en tu cita y apártate de mi camino, llevo prisa.

—Está bien, gracias... Supongo... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Cielos! ¡¿Es que es ciego?! ¿Debería sentirme halagada u ofendida? ¿Es que jamás me verá realmente? ¡Dios! —protestó, escondida en un rincón de la escuela—. Sólo tiene ojos para Cecile... Tendré que terminar con esto... —susurró con tristeza, viendo en el relicario la fotografía de su amado.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas con exactitud el plan, verdad?

— ¡Ash! —hizo una pausa—. ¡Claro que sí, Phoebe!, ¡lo ideé yo! —rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? ¿Aparecerá Ruth? ¿Acaso Lila vendrá a corresponderle sus negados sentimientos? ¡Qué rayos! Esto acerca de Cecile se me escapó, se me fue de las manos... En aquel entonces, y ahora... —Phoebe asintió con seriedad, mientras finiquitaba detalles del cabello de Helga.

—Debo decirle que no volveré a verlo...

—Él... Él entenderá, Helga...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El día en que Arnold finalmente tendría una cita con la chica francesa, había llegado. Decir que los nervios le estaban estrujando el estómago, no alcanzaba. Todo el asunto de reencontrarse a solas con aquella muchachita que lo había logrado cautivar desde su misterioso paradero, era una encrucijada proporcionalmente emocionante, como desconcertante. Poco y nada sabía de ella, ya que todo lo que platicaron esa noche, resultó dudoso al comprobarse que no era quien afirmaba ser. ¿Aun pretendería ocultarse? ¿Después de un año? Arnold no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Otra gran posibilidad, era que la chica directamente no se presentara a la cita, pero algo en el rubio lo hacía sospechar que Cecile acudiría.<p>

Gerald sí que tenía amplios conocimientos en cuanto a vestimenta ideal se tratara. El moreno colaboró con el atuendo de su mejor amigo, quien lucía como todo un galán. La cena sería en Chez Paris, vaya designio del destino... Ese lugar siempre los reuniría otra vez.

.

.

.

—Mucha suerte, Helga.

—Gracias, Phoebs. Quiero desterrar a Cecile. No soporto escucharlo a Bob quejándose de mí, y una vez que ella "lo decepcione" no apareciendo más si él la necesita, recurrirá a mí... Y, en cuanto a Arnold... —tomó aire, mirando al piso.

—Todo saldrá bien. —la tranquilizó la oriental—. Hasta aquí te acompaño, Helga. No quieres que me vea, ¿o sí?

—No, aquí está bien. —precisó, despidiéndose de su amiga, a unos metros del restaurant.

—Sólo recuerda: no debes flaquear. Sé firme en tu postura, no olvides el parlamento...

—"¿Localizadores 'Big Bob'?" —bromeó nerviosa.

—Sólo ve... —concluyó riendo, la pelinegra.

Helga avanzó el trayecto restante hacia la entrada del Chez Paris, visiblemente incómoda y muy nerviosa por la situación. Él la divisó, y automáticamente se puso de pie para ir a recibirla.

—Hola, Cecile... —saludó, tomando su mano y dándole un suave beso.

—Bonjour, Arnold... —dijo ella, en un vano intento de imitar el acento francés, que ya no sentía adecuado arraigar, al sentirse descubierta, aquella vez.

—Luces hermosa.

—Gracias... —agradeció completamente sonrojada.

—Ven, ya tenemos una mesa reservada...

—Oh, sí, sí. Perfecto... —asintió, aceptando la mano de Arnold, que con su gran caballerosidad este le había ofrecido, para dirigirla hacia el lugar.

—Toma asiento... —le sugirió, sosteniendo su silla.

—Gracias, Arnold. Eres muy considerado.

El chico se sentó a contemplarla con admiración, sin decir nada.

La situación la estaba empezando a alterar.

—Oye, yo...

—Permíteme decir unas palabras, Cecile, antes de que digas algo... —Helga asintió, accediendo.

Quiero que sepas que es muy especial para mí el que estés aquí... Nunca pensé que podría volver a verte, desde esa noche... —aseguró, viendo el mantel de la mesa—. Quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas que no dije en esa oportunidad... —decía con dificultad y nerviosismo...

—¿Arnold? Tranquilo, ¿sí? Estoy aquí esta noche, y no me iré a ninguna parte... —afirmó la rubia espontáneamente, con dulzura en su voz.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso... —sonrió el chico.

—A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo...

—_Bonne nuit_, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?

—Cielos, ¿qué vamos a ordenar? —preguntó Arnold como para sí, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación indudable del mesero.

—Para comenzar, dos porciones de _Quiche Lorraine_ y una de _Cassoulet. _Con agua estará muy bien. —indicó Helga, prácticamente sin dudar.

—A la orden, _Mademoiselle_. —asintió el camarero—. _Monsieur._ —saludó con altanería, dejándolos nuevamente solos, con la compañía del otro.

—Por momentos, es como su hubiera sido ayer... —comentó él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestra cita...

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Helga, controlando con más éxito sus nervios.

—No lo sé, supongo que el venir aquí, la época, poder verte finalmente... Es como si en mi mente se pasearan imágenes de algo que ya viví...

—Claro, claro...

—Y... ¿Cómo has estado...? Cecile... —continuó, dudando si llamarla por ese nombre evidentemente ficticio, o no.

—Yo muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, pero... ¿Cómo te llamas? Es decir... —comenzó riendo falsamente—, sabemos que ese no es tu nombre real, ¿no? —Helga resopló con resignación.

—Mira, Arnold... No puedo decirte mi nombre, prefiero que me sigas llamando 'Cecile', así me conociste, y así seré siempre, ¿sabes? —Arnold decidió proseguir su inquisición, por otra vía.

—Bien, aunque es un poco extraño... Siento que nunca podré conocerte del todo... —dijo con pesar—. ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida...? ¿Vives por aquí?

—Bueno, a decir verdad... Estuve bastante ocupada con... —lo miró, dubitativa—, con cosas de mi padre, ¿sabes? Él viaja mucho y nosotros vivimos mudándonos de un sitio a otro, es algo loco...

—Ah... ¿Es por su trabajo?, ¿a qué se dedica?

—Él es vendedor de... —se permitió dudar por un pequeño momento.

-Piensa en el parlamento que ensayaste con Phoebe, Helga. Recuérdalo. No te salgas del libreto... No dejes que él pueda llegar a dudar-

—Es vendedor de bienes raíces, de propiedades en diferentes ciudades... —dijo convincentemente.

—Oh... Eso explicaría por qué jamás he vuelto a cruzarme contigo...

—Así es... —asintió victoriosa.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no quieres decirme el motivo por el que viniste aquí hace un año...? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi amiga francesa? —Arnold la estaba atosigando a preguntas—. ¿Acaso te conozco?

Qué buen tino el del camarero al venir a interrumpir el momento; el de los violinistas, que junto a una pequeña orquesta, ilustraron de melodías una noche cualquiera, transformándola en más confusión y misterio.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió con una más que inquietante tranquilidad. Banalidades, gustos compartidos, anécdotas —reales e inventadas, dependiendo de quién fuera el narrador de las mismas—, hicieron de una velada que ensimismaba a la chica en sus más grandes temores, a una maravillosa comida junto al chico que amaba.<p>

—Sé que es ser demasiado insistente, pero, ¿te veré nuevamente?

—Eh... Arnold, yo... —comenzó dubitativa—. Yo quería decirte que...

—Por favor, no me digas que desaparecerás... —dijo tomándola de las manos con suavidad.

—No podría, aunque quisiera... —balbuceó.

El hecho de saber que Arnold la miraba con tanta atención y encanto, que pasara tiempo con ella, contándole cosas sin demasiada importancia, de esas que muy probablemente Helga ya tenía conocimiento; el sonido de su melodiosa voz dirigiéndose a ella en exclusiva, eran sensaciones tan inexplicables, como hermosas de experimentar para Helga. ¿Habría, acaso, otra ocasión en la que el rubio compartiera más momentos de este tipo, con ella? Siendo Helga, eso resultaba improbable; y a pesar de que él supiera que la historia de Cecile era claramente inventada, le dolía que el chico no reconociera en la falsa francesa a la verdadera persona detrás de la máscara. Y allí, fue cuando sucedió. Allí fue, cuando reaccionó ante el estímulo y perdió todo el control que tenía sobre sí misma, sobre sus planes y todo lo antes ensayado con Phoebe.

Luego de una más que exquisita cena, caminaron un poco por las solitarias calles de Hillwood. El rocío y el aroma a frescura de la noche, reinaba en el ambiente, uniéndolos en un paseo breve, pero soñado.

—La pasé muy bien, Arnold...

—Lo mismo digo, Cecile... Cómo quisiera poder llamarte por tu verdadero nombre... —comentó, por lo bajo con un halo de tristeza.

—Yo también... —masculló, casi inaudible.

—¿Nunca me dirás quién eres?

—Es que no podría, y no... N-no puedo aun... —aseguró, con temor a decepcionarlo.

—Eres como un enigma, ¿sabes? El hecho de no saber quién eres, hace que me gustes aún más... —confesó, inesperadamente. Un rubor muy fuerte se hizo presente en su rostro.

—¿Yo...? ¿Yo te gusto? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—No me 'gustas'… Me gustas mucho, Cecile... —admitió, aun ruborizado—. Sé que debí decirlo ese día, porque te conocí sin esperarlo y me di cuenta de que el mejor regalo puede llegar de manera inesperada... —aseveró, citando lo que ella misma le había dicho hacía un año—. Pero esa vez, se arruinó el momento... —dijo, como arrepentido.

Helga tragó saliva, nerviosa. Todavía seguían caminando.

—Gracias, Arnold... —respondió con una voz bastante débil.

—Recuerdo que habías dicho que yo te gustaba y querías saber si tú me gustabas... Ya tienes mi respuesta... —explicó, también nervioso—, pero quisiera saber si yo aún te gusto...

—Bueno, yo... —comenzó, pausando su respuesta.

—¿Sabes algo? —la calló—, no me respondas ahora, no quiero presionarte... Prefiero que me lo digas cuando nos volvamos a ver...

—Cuando... ¿'Nos volvamos a ver'? —preguntó, dudando. Si él supiera que ella había ido con la intención de despedirse...

—Sí... Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —interrogó, con miedo de recibir un no como respuesta.

—Claro, Arnold... Nos veremos. —mintió, sin saber qué hacer realmente.

El chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojado. Helga sentía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción, es decir, ¡Arnold la estaba besando! Aunque claro, no a ella, sino a Cecile.

—Prométeme que no desaparecerás de Hillwood... —imploró el chico—, si lo haces, avísame antes, e iré a despedirme...

—Está bien, Arnold... Mi padre no viajará por ahora... —mintió contra sus ideas iniciales. El chico sonrió complacido.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, Cecile. —saludó, despidiéndose, una vez que ella se negó a que él la acompañase hasta cualquier otro lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Qué bonito… Lástima que él deba saber por otra persona quién es ella en realidad… —se burló para sí, con malicia.<p>

Lo había visto todo: Cómo Helga llegó escoltada al restaurant por Phoebe; cómo la rubia dedicó toda su noche a decir varias mentiras, y lo peor del caso, es que no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de desenmascararla frente a todos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridos lectores. ¡Dios! Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos comentarios. Los amé, y agradezco su apoyo en esta historia que surgió de una loca idea. Debía actualizar hace cuatro días, pero me fue imposible. Sepan disculparme, he retornado a la vida estudiantil, pero no significa que la historia quedará abandonada. Actualizo todas mis historias de una sola vez, por una cuestión de disponibilidad del ordenador y paz mental para editar.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias sweet-sol; SandraStrickland, Paula Guerrn y Alexamili por leer y comentar, y a todos los que la agregan a favoritos y la siguen. Les respondo por PM, me alegra muchísimo que les guste cómo va. ¿Quién será la persona que quiere delatar a Helga? Mmm, habrá más problemas para la rubia.**_

_**Nos leemos en diez días, si Dios quiere.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	6. Determinación

**"Un carruaje para Cecile****"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>**: "Determinación"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Como todo silencio que ensordecía, la tranquilidad en el aire hacía prever que una tormenta no muy lejana se haría presente. Como la efímera sensación de felicidad latente, ya casi añeja, era la paz que pudo saborear durante un breve lapso de tiempo, hasta que salió a la luz... El comercial, claro.

Ya era lunes, y Bob había insistido una y otra vez con el asunto. Ese día, saldría en televisión el spot publicitario en el que tantas esperanzas albergaban. Él se sentía muy a gusto con el trabajo logrado, la dinámica del corto y las actuaciones de ambos chicos, en general. ¿Qué mejor época, que fines de Enero para lanzar una publicidad inspirada en San Valentín?

Exactamente a partir de las cinco de la tarde, el comercial sería lanzado en forma oficial, en la franja horaria de los programas de entretenimientos. En la escuela, había un sentimiento particular de ansiedad y emoción. Todos querían ver a Arnold saliendo en la televisión, junto a la enigmática pero hermosa chica llamada Cecile. Así fue, que Wartz decidió —solo por esta ocasión especial— suspender el resto de clases estipuladas, para concentrarse todos en la sala de vídeos, atentos al comercial.

—Oye, Arnold... ¿Estás ansioso por ver tu beso con esa hermosa muchacha...? —le dijo burlona y soñadoramente Stinky, dándole un codazo. Arnold sonrió para sí, sin poder evitarlo.

—Claro, Stinky...

—¿Ella te gusta? —prosiguió el chico, sumando el interés de Sid y Harold. Arnold vaciló, sonrojado, sin decir nada.

—Entonces sí... —se auto respondió el chico alto, riendo con Harold y los demás.

—No te culpo, amigo. Cecile es bellísima...

—¿Crees que tienes oportunidad, Arnold? —Preguntó Sid—, tal vez no eres su tipo... Ella haría linda pareja conmigo... —continuó, mirando la inmensidad con ilusión en sus ojos. Helga comenzó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes tanto, Helga? —interrogó el chico de las botas blancas.

—¿Tú, buena pareja con Cecile? ¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió sosteniendo su abdomen—. ¡Por favor! Phoebe se empezó a preocupar. Cecile nunca se fijaría en un sujeto como tú.

—¡Chicos, cinco y diez! —Exclamó Simmons—. ¡Aquí empiezan los comerciales! Todos hicieron silencio, acomodándose en sus asientos para ver la televisión con atención.

—¡Bah, pensé que sería el primer comercial! —bufó Harold.

—¡Cállate, niño rosa! —espetó Helga, sorprendida por la llegada de su padre, junto a Vermicelli y Leichliter, el crítico de teatro.

—Hola a todos. —saludaron—. ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

—En absoluto, señor Pataki. La tanda publicitaria acaba de comenzar.

—Estupendo. —asintió tomando asiento, al igual que los demás.

—¡Ahí está!, ¡ahí está! —chilló Stinky.

—¡Sí! —exclamaban las chicas.

—¡Shhh!, ¡dejen oír! —los calló Gerald.

—_"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero, ¡¿cómo?! ¡Lo tengo! Le marcaré a su localizador, y sabré de ella..._

_¡Amor mío! ¿Dónde estás...? ¡Voy por ti!..." _

—¡El beso! —anunciaron las niñas.

Helga se ruborizó levemente al escucharlas, de sólo pensar en ver en televisión la escena de su beso con Arnold. Lo miró, anhelando que él la conociera lo suficiente como para notar que, la rubia con quien unía sus labios era la mismísima Helga, bajo un camuflaje bastante barato, no planeado y obvio; anhelando que él dejara de tejer madejas de ilusión en torno a alguien irreal, pero no. Él estaba junto a Gerald, absorto; viéndose, viéndola, sin verla realmente. Cambió su mirada, desviándola de donde se encontraba el chico, para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Leichliter, viéndola con atención. Podría jurar que el sujeto estaba esperando el momento en que ella cruzara mirada con él, para echarle una de odio y desdén inexplicable. ¿Por qué el tipo la estaría mirando de esa manera?, pensó. Decidió voltear, para buscar a su padre, quien aplaudía enérgicamente, en lo que parecía, era e anuncio de que el comercial había terminado.

—¡Excelente, chicos! ¡Quedó perfecto!

—Sí, sólo falta que se viralice, que lo pasen en más tandas y logremos mayor alcance.

—Debemos hablar con más productores televisivos, Nick.

—Sí, totalmente de acuerdo, Bob... —asintió.

—Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin mi dirección, ¿no? —Insinuó Leichliter, viendo de reojo a Helga—. Aunque, ciertamente, hay cosas que me hubieran gustado de otra forma... —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Absolutamente... —coincidió Bob.

—¡Bueno, sólo me queda agradecerle a Alfred! —comentó Pataki.

—Arnold... —aclaró el rubio, con timidez.

—Da igual. —Negó con las manos—. ¿Dónde está la jovencita? Helga abrió sus ojos cual plato, por el espanto.

—¿Cecile? —preguntó Arnold.

—Sí, ¿no vino?

—No, ella no avisó nada, pero pensé que vendría...

—Qué pena, me hubiera gustado que esté aquí con nosotros para festejar lo bien que quedó. Avísame si la vuelves a ver, chico.

—Claro, Señor Pataki.

—Bien, nos veremos niños. Gracias a todos por colaborar; especialmente usted, Señor Wartz.

—No fue nada, Pataki. —negó con la cabeza, festejando para sí el tener "una escuela famosa", por haber sido el set de filmación de un comercial.

—Oye, Arnold... ¿Te imaginas si hubieras tenido que hacerlo con Helga?

Arnold vaciló por un momento.

—Es decir, si tuvieras que elegir, ¿preferirías haber besado a Helga o a Cecile? —inquirió el moreno con interés. La rubia se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar mejor, aprovechando el jolgorio general.

—Bueno, tú sabes que Cecile y yo tenemos algo especial... Ella me gusta, y Helga, bueno, Helga no me gusta... —afirmó, casi tajantemente.

—Así se habla, hermano.

—Aunque ya he actuado con ella, y lo hizo muy bien... —continuó.

—Sí, viejo, pero no puedes comparar a Cecile con... Helga. —Sentenció, entonando despectivamente el nombre de la rubia—. Helga ardía de furia y a la vez, de tristeza. Cecile es... Bueno, no es Helga, jajaja, —rió divertido Gerald—, creo que eso ya dice mucho. Arnold rió también.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde, y resultó ser, que Vermicelli había obtenido más licencias de aire y espacio publicitario a cambio de interesantes cachets económicos a shows de considerable audiencia. Los localizadores de Big Bob aparentemente estaban a punto de sufrir un cambio trascendental es su eje comercial: el del boom publicitario. De alguna extraña forma, la consigna del spot, los jóvenes actores y la proximidad de una fecha tan atrayente como San Valentín contribuyeron a que el comercial se "viralice", como Nick estipulaba. Ahora, todos veían el corto principesco de Arnold y Helga, maravillados. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Cecile, en ese momento? La chica no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, y Arnold comenzaba a preocuparse al respecto.<p>

—Sabía que no debí dejarla ir así como así. Gerald... —Helga se escondió detrás de las escaleras para escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

—Arnold, tranquilízate, amigo. —Dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro—. No puedes culparte por la conducta de una chica que no conoces en absoluto y desaparece y aparece luego de un año... —resopló—. Lo único que puedes hacer es rogar para que vuelva a verte y puedas sacarle más información.

—¿Seguro que no puedes preguntarle otra vez a Phoebe?

—Amigo, ella no quiere contarme demasiado de la chica... Ya lo intenté.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de Helga? —preguntó ahora, intrigado.

—¿Qué con ella? —repreguntó el moreno, sin comprender.

—Helga es la mejor amiga de Phoebe, ¿ella no sabrá algo al respecto?

—Mmm... —hizo una pausa, pensando—, ¿sabes? No lo había pensado así, pero no sé qué opina Helga sobre Cecile... Es decir, primero, ella tomó su papel en la obra; luego, dice que es amiga de Phoebe...

—¿Y eso no ayuda en...? —le preguntó el rubio, ansioso.

—No sé en qué no ayuda, pero me extraña que alguien como Helga acepte que otra chica esté con su mejor amiga... —frunció el ceño—, pregúntale a ella, Arnold...

—Buena idea, Gerald. Hoy tengo que hacer un proyecto de Geografía junto a Helga. Le preguntaré por Cecile. Ella seguramente sabrá algo... ¡Gracias, amigo! —exclamó, yéndose en busca de la rubia.

—¡De nada, Arnie!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Así que ahora sólo los unía un ridículo pero obligatorio proyecto escolar de Geografía. Ahí estaban, ambos sentados en una mesa del patio de la escuela; teniendo como particular asunto en común no más que unos cuantos mapas desparramados, junto a hojas de anotaciones vacías de verdad. Arnold lucía tan compenetrado en sus apuntes, interrumpir esa paz tan gloriosa que emanaba, era sencillamente criminal. ¿Podría ella, perderse la oportunidad de observarlo con la mirada por encima de su propio cuaderno? ¿Podría evitar perderse en su esquiva —pero no a propósito—, mirada, mientras la luz del Sol caía con destello en su rubio cabello, haciendo de sus ojos un verde aún más brillante? Helga solía preguntarse qué clase de demente era, por permitirse tener toda esa clase de pensamientos por el chico; como también, si viviría para saber que eran recíprocos... ¡Maldita Cecile!, maldita ella, y toda su perfección falazmente afrancesada y toda esa cosa tan hermosa. Hasta que decidió hablarle.<p>

—Has estado muy callado, Cabeza de balón. ¿Estamos en la biblioteca? —lanzó con sarcasmo. Él parpadeó, reaccionando lentamente.

—Oh, lo siento... Estaba distraído.

—No me digas. —Afirmó rodando los ojos—. ¿Y a qué se debe, zopenco? No creo que la hidrografía de los Estados Unidos te resulte tan interesante...

Arnold carraspeó.

—No, es que estaba pensando... En algo.

—Bien, sigamos con el proyecto. Interrogarte me resulta aún menos interesante que la tarea. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Es acerca de Cecile... —comentó, temeroso. Helga giró a verlo.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó fastidiada.

—No la he vuelto a ver desde que se lanzó el comercial, y... —comenzó, rascándose la cabeza—, me preguntaba si tú... Si tú sabes algo sobre ella...

—¿Yo? ¡¿"Saber algo sobre ella"?! ¡No, no sé nada de ella! —exclamó, logrando que Arnold retrocediera—. ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

—Bue... Bueno, ella... Es amiga de Phoebe y... —dijo entre pausas.

—¿Y con eso, qué? No soy amiga de las amigas de Phoebe, Arnoldo. ¡Y no tengo por qué saber de ellas!

—Está bien, Helga... —agregó negando con las manos—, tranquilízate, no tienes por qué alterarte...

—¿Ah, no? —masculló.

—Sólo pensé que quizás sabías algo... Eso es todo... —concluyó con tristeza.

—Pues, no, cabeza de balón. Y no tengo más tiempo para esta tontería. ¿Por qué no, mejor me pasas los estados que yo tengo que dibujar, así nos evitamos todo esto? —preguntó, señalándose a ella y a él, en señal de disgusto y ante la evidente incomprensión del chico.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Arnoldo. Lo haremos así, y ya. Y no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre esa idiota, ¿entendiste? ¡No soy Cecile! —lanzó sobresaltada y sin pensarlo. Arnold atinó a darle una palmadita en la espalda, para calmarla, sin saber si hacerlo o no.

—Está bien, Helga... No lo haré.

—Bien. —aclaró, molesta. Nos veremos al rato. —sentenció, dejándolo solo y más desconcertado todavía.

—¿Dónde estarás, mi Cecile...? —susurró, viendo en la inmensidad del atardecer.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARÁ…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo brindado en este fic. Me alegra que les guste y quiero que sepan que el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito. He vuelto a la vida de estudio, y se me acercan los exámenes, así que pondré lo mejor de mí para no dejar nada abandonado y no perder la ilación y las ideas que tengo en mente. Sé que este episodio es cortito, pero aunque lo intente, no puedo hacerlos más extensos, no sé por qué.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir y agregar a favoritos, especialmente a sweet-sol, Sandra Strickland, y a por sus reviews. Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Nos leemos en diez días.**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	7. Adiós

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>**: "Adiós"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

La decisión indeclinable había sido tomada. Como una nave que aterriza por vez única, o como un eclipse pasajero, así, sería su visita. Había amanecido un día de cielo completamente cubierto en la ciudad de Hillwood, con la amenaza constante de que la lluvia se presentaría para arruinarlo todo. Sin embargo, una decisión es una decisión, y ella no iba a ceder en su idea.

Phoebe se sentía un tanto decepcionada de Helga, de su estúpida tozudez, pero por sobre todo, por la increíble ceguera de cierto niño rubio. Aunque apoyaba a su amiga en todas sus —locuras y— decisiones, esta vez, hubiera querido que las cosas resultasen de diferente modo. Cecile haría —esta vez sí—, su última aparición, (para Helga, su última y detestable aparición), ya que no valía la pena mantener la ilusión infantil encendida, por alguien que no era capaz de ver por sí mismo. ¿Se estaba rindiendo demasiado rápido? No, no era eso. Llevaba casi ocho años de adoración clandestina; había creado una personalidad misteriosa, de la que increíble e irónicamente su amado se había enamorado, por la que jamás le correspondería a ella. ¿Era estúpido? No, lo que Helga hizo durante todo ese tiempo, fue romántico, fue permitirse soñar, pero, ¿y si estaba cansada de sólo soñar? ¿Y si estaba harta, de oir cumplidos para su 'yo' ficticio, desde los emitidos por sus padres, maestros, compañeros e incluso, hasta los de Arnold?

La cita sería en el parque de la Calle Blanck, cerca de la banca que daba a la oficina de correo.

—Hola, Arnold... —lo saludó, con una ligera tonada francesa.

—Hola Cecile... —dijo visiblemente nervioso—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mmm, bien, ¿y tú? Algo ocupada.

—Me imaginé... —mintió—. Todos queríamos que vinieras a ver el comercial con nosotros...

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, es que mi padre tuvo un viaje no planeado, y debimos acompañarlo.

—Oh, ya veo...

—Pero... Quedó muy bien, ¿no? Sé que todos andan hablando de eso... —afirmó, mínimamente feliz.

—Así es, el Sr. Pataki dijo que quería volver a verte...

—Mira tú... —susurró sarcásticamente la chica.

—¿Qué? Helga se alteró por un momento.

—Que me alegra, también quería verlo. —sonrió, fingiendo.

—¿Podemos hablar? ¿Ir a tomar algo, tal vez? Helga vaciló. Esta vez, había alisado su cabello, llevándolo a un costado. Ahora parecía más largo, reflexionaba el chico. ¿Era posible que fuera tan perfecta?

—Sí, suena genial, Arnold... —afirmó ocultando tristeza que le daba saber que sería la última vez que pasaría una tarde amena junto al rubio.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a Joe' s malteadas?

—Perfecto. —aseveró.

.

.

_**Una vez que llegaron y tomaron sus bebidas...**_

—Qué tarde gris tan triste... —comentó él, apartándola de sus ensayos mentales.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, reaccionando—, ah, sí... Pero las tardes nubladas son mis favoritas... —miró por la ventana, con un brillo especial en sus ojos—. Me agrada la primavera, y a juzgar por las hojas tan verdosas, sé que está próximo... A pesar de que la de hoy sea una tarde oscura. —concluyo.

—No sabía que te gustaba esta época...

—Supongo que hay mucho de mí que no sabes... —dijo con la voz más débil, tomando su malteada. Aunque él no respondió, coincidió con tal afirmación.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, que ya acabamos las malteadas? —preguntó, dejando el dinero para cuenta.

—Me gustaría que camináramos un poco, quiero hablarte de algo importante...

—Genial, ¿pero no tendrás frío? Hoy está muy fresco...

—No, estaré bien. Quiero salir de este bar, respirar el aire fresco...

—Bien. —se puso de pie, para sostenerle la silla, mientras ella lo hacía.

¿Arnold sería capaz de ser tan caballeroso, normalmente? Sí, de eso no había lugar a dudas, pero, ¿lo sería con esos mismos sentimientos de encanto por ella? ¡¿Por qué no era capaz de verla tras la farsa de los buenos modales, el cabello completamente suelto y ese atuendo, no rosa? ¡Era tan estúpidamente ciego! Y eso, solo lograba convencerla más de olvidarlo, de alejarse y huir; de huir de 'Cecile'. Caminaron por un rato, observando el atardecer grisáceo y blanco que el cielo ofrecía ese día. Arnold miraba mientras ella no veía.

—Arnold... —suspiró, en una pausa que le pareció eterna—, hay algo que quiero decirte...

—¿Sí, Cecile?

—Pero antes de eso, —dijo tomándolo de las manos, sonrojándolo y seguidamente, ruborizándose también—, necesito que me prometas algo...

—¿De qué se trata, Cecile? —Preguntó, con preocupación.

—No temas, no es nada malo... —aclaró, soltándose levemente—, pero necesito que me prometas que podrás comprenderme y no juzgarme. El rubio asintió, aun consternado.

—Quiero decirte tantas cosas... Y a la vez, no... No-no puedo... —susurró, casi inaudible—. No puedo decirte más de lo que voy a decir, porque... Bueno, tengo mis razones...

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, Cecile... —dijo conciliadoramente. Helga parpadeó, ladeando su cabeza hacia abajo, con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es eso... Es el hecho en cómo me llamas. Tú y yo sabemos que ese no es mi nombre...

Arnold asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No puedo decirte cómo me llamo. Él la comenzó a mirar con más atención, como analizándola.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó, sin pensarlo y sin considerar lo mucho que a ella le dolerían esas dos palabras. Helga tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No trates de descifrarme... —dijo con un hilo de voz—, nunca podría... No, no... —giró para que él no la viera.

Arnold la siguió.

—¿Pero por qué piensas así?, ¿qué es lo tan terrible? ¿Crees que no podría comprenderlo?

—Tengo mis razones... —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Cómo podría cambiar eso, el hecho de que me agradas tanto? —preguntó, ruborizado.

—No indagues más, por favor. A mí me cuesta más que a ti, esto... Y... Tú... Tú también me agradas mucho, Arnold... Pero no podría soportarlo. Y tú tampoco...

—¡Pero, Cecile...!

—He venido con una sola intención, Arnold... Y quiero que sepas que nunca conocí a nadie como tú; tan bueno, tan educado, tan... Perfecto. —dijo como pudo. Arnold se aproximó más, con intriga y desesperación.

—Sin embargo, no me quedaré por más tiempo en la ciudad...

—¿Qué? No, no puedes irte, Cecile... ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Volveré a verte?

—Mi padre fue transferido a Nueva Jersey... Y me temo que no, Arnold... —sollozó.

—¿No es una broma, verdad? —preguntó, palideciendo. Helga negó con la cabeza. Aunque le doliera en el alma no pasar más momentos junto a su amado, aunque le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos la situación; más le dolía que él no viera a Helga en Cecile; a Cecile en Helga.

—Vine a...

—A despedirte, supongo... —dijo él, completando su frase.

—Sí...

—No puedo entender cómo puedes pensar que soy tan pelmazo como para no aceptarte como eres, seas quien seas, Cecile... Y créeme, odio tener que llamarte con ese alias.

—No sigas, Arnold. —se alejó un poco.

—Sé que te conozco, y me conoces, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Puedo entender!

—No. No sigas, o me iré. Y no volverás a verme...

—¿Crees que para mí es fácil? No siempre uno conoce a una chica y se enamora de ella, para que desaparezca por un año, vuelva inesperadamente y se esfume otra vez... —dijo rápidamente. Helga palideció.

—¿Tú...? ¿Tú es-estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó, sin saber si alegrarse o entristecerse, aún más.

Arnold recapacitó sobre tales palabras, procesándolas.

—Me gustas mucho, y sé que también te gusto... —acarició su mejilla—. Y me encantaría que supieras cuánto... Pero tienes miedo de mí... Helga volteó su rostro, aun con los suaves dedos del chico, rozando su cara.

—Debo... Debo despedirme, Arnold. Lamento que las cosas se dieran así...

—¿Algún día...? —hizo una pausa para aclarar su voz—, ¿algún día sabré de ti, otra vez?

—No lo sé, Arnold... Probablemente no, porque te mereces ser feliz... Con alguien que tenga las agallas de no inventarse una identidad..., ¿sabes? "Y yo merezco a alguien que sepa quién soy", pensó con tristeza.

—Está... Está bien. —afirmó, sintiéndose derrotado—. Ojalá algún día... No temas decirme quién eres... —maldijo para sí, el no ser lo suficientemente observador, como para notarlo, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso—. Pero siempre serás mi Cecile... Al menos, déjame quedarme con ese nombre...

—Quiero que seas feliz y yo también. —dijo, sin saber cómo más expresarse.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a picar en la piel.

—Adiós, Arnold...

—Dios, no lo entiendo... —acotó, como para sí—, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente...? —ella le sonrió, tomando sus manos.

—Es mejor así, créeme...

—Agh...

—Ahora sí, —dijo soltándolo—, debo irme.

—Adiós, Cecile... Espera. ¿Puedo...?

—¿Sí? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta, que nunca te abracé, nunca sabré cómo te llamas y te irás... —explicó, frunciendo el ceño.

Seguidamente, la envolvió en sus brazos. ¡Qué bien se sentía!, pensaron ambos. Una sensación antes no experimentada, ¿podría ser más hermoso, estar tan cerca? Helga se alejó, lentamente, viendo su reacción. El chico parecía no querer dejarla ir otra vez.

—Hay algo que debo hacer... O me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

Helga se sorprendió, al sentir que el chico rozaba sus labios con los suyos, tímidamente. ¡Por Dios y todas las constelaciones de identidades falsas, Arnold la estaba besando bajo la lluvia! Y ella tenía que atesorar ese instante, así fuera Cecile, o Helga. Porque se lo debía a ambas, porque ambas eran una, y porque ambas tenían una sola cosa en común: amaban a Arnold.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Hola queridos lectores. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, agregarme a favoritos y seguir la historia. Mis estudios me impiden dedicarme a avanzar las historias, y prometo que en cuanto pase la época de exámenes me pondré a escribir incansablemente. Sé que es algo cortito, pero vale la pena ver que los planes de Helga van modificándose conforme diferentes acontecimientos se suscitan. Para ella es muy doloroso estar junto al chico que ama, sin que él sepa que es Helga, y aunque le encanta pasar tiempo con él, el dolor puede más. ¿Cecile saldrá para siempre de la vida de Arnold? Es una pregunta muy interesante, y no haré spoiler, sigan leyendo, Jajaja. Perdón, perdón y perdón por el escueto capítulo, apenas tengo tiempo de editar y lo estoy haciendo con culpa mediante, porque debería estar estudiando. T.T**_

_**Gracias especialmente a Sandra Strickland, Sweet Sol, y por sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos en quince días. Saludos y éxitos a todos, **_

_**Hasta la próxima, **_

_**MarHelga.**_


	8. Un adiós no es para siempre

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>**: "Un adiós no es para siempre"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Quizás una persona menos desapegada por la realidad que él, hubiera notado ciertas inconsistencias, o al menos, las hubiera descubierto si lo analizaba un poco. ¿Una chica misteriosa, que de la nada se convierte prácticamente en una estrella publicitaria? ¿Tendría un apellido, iría a una escuela de la zona, tal vez? Nada de eso le preocupaba a Bob en un principio, cuando su comercial no había sido lanzado aun y más que interrogar sobre la historia de vida de la muchachita, él se dedicaba a agradecer a Dios el haber recibido 'del cielo' a una reemplazante para Helga. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones habían iniciado. Su socio, Nick Vermicelli, ideó toda una gran idea publicitaria, para dar a conocer una nueva promoción que estaban por lanzar: Una rebaja de la mitad del costo de un localizador, llevando dos. Para eso, era necesario montar otro comercial. Para eso, necesitaban de Cecile.<p>

—Wow, Arnold... Ya hace quince días del lanzamiento del comercial, y la gente cada vez compra más y más localizadores... —comentó Sid.

—Sí, y tu popularidad creció más y más. Eres el chico de moda... —acotó Stinky, conociendo lo eso implicaba.

—No exactamente, Stinky... —afirmó, cerrando su casillero.

—Oh, vamos, Arnold. No debes ser tan modesto. Si yo hubiera besado a esa chica para la televisión, estaría firmando autógrafos... —dijo con vanidad, Sid.

—¿Cuándo la conoceremos? —insistió Stinky.

—No lo sé, chicos... Ella no es de esta zona, y no creo que vuelva... —agregó, con mucho pesar.

Helga escuchaba todo, oculta tras el basurero de la cafetería, donde la charla del trío continuó.

A dos semanas de haberla visto por última vez, su desazón había aumentado. Arnold no comprendía por qué cada vez que se enamoraba de una chica, algo debía salir mal. O no era correspondido; o la chica desaparecía, sin aclarar quién era, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Es que así ya se perfilaba su suerte en el amor? Quién sabía. Pero otras cosas extrañas ocurrían a su alrededor. Puede ser, que en un comienzo no se hubiera dado cuenta, por toda la nube de pensamientos en la cual se encontraba sumergido. Incluso, hasta Gerald lo notó antes que él, ¿Helga estaba muy tranquila? La chica había dejado de molestarlo, de jugarle bromas pesadas, a tal punto, que ya no se dirigía a su persona.

—Helga sigue rara. Es decir, es una 'rareza' buena, ¿no? —explicó el moreno.

—Sí... —suspiró—, supongo...

—Oye, Arnold... —se aclaró la garganta—, sé que no has vuelto a verla, y todo eso, pero... Desde entonces, no has sido 'tú', y me preocupa... —el rubio lo escuchaba con desinterés—. Pero... Deberías pensar positivamente, hay muchos otros peces en el mar, amigo.

—Agradezco tu apoyo, Gerald... Lo superaré, estoy seguro... Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo... —aseguró.

¿Por qué, entre todas las ideas dementes en el Universo, a Bob se le habría fijado la idea de un nuevo comercial? El rumor ya comenzaba a resonar en los pasillos de la escuela y eso, iba en contra de su estrategia. Helga había decidido no traer nuevamente a Cecile y esa promesa no sería quebrantada.

—¿Helga?

Ella volteó a verlo con desinterés.

—¿Sí, Arnold? —dijo con lentitud.

—Me preguntaba dónde haremos la tarea de Geografía...

—Uhm, donde tú quieras, por mí está bien... —aseguró sin inmutarse. Arnold percibió una sensación rara en el aire.

—Bien, ¿la biblioteca?

—De acuerdo. ¿Después de clases?

—Me parece bien.

—Hasta entonces. —saludó, yéndose en busca de Phoebe.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, desde que filmamos el comercial, ¿no la has visto otra vez?<p>

Bob se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

—No, ciertamente, no...

—¡Pero Bob! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Y su paga?

—Luego de dársela, la chica simplemente no volvió a aparecer...

—¿Y cómo haremos para contactarla! ¡La necesitaremos!

Alguien escuchaba atentamente la charla. La ocasión de la desaparición de Cecile sería un asunto más que interesante.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Traje mapas, algunas enciclopedias y apuntes. ¿Trajiste marcadores?<p>

—Aquí están. —le indicó, sacándolos de su mochila.

—Bien. Gracias Helga.

Al principio, todo fue silencio. Así fue ese día, el día siguiente, en el que acabarían los detalles del proyecto en dúo, y así fue todo, hasta que finalmente Arnold olvidó mínimamente el asunto de Cecile.

—Helga... —la llamó en voz baja, ya que seguían reuniéndose en la biblioteca.

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba si... Si estás bien... Helga parpadeó lentamente.

Has estado actuando un poco...

—¿Un poco qué? —agregó ella, antes de que él continuara.

—Un poco rara... No lo sé, como si no fueras tú...

—Todo está igual que siempre, Arnold... —pronunció con aburrimiento—, solo que decidí ser menos... Entrometida. Eso es todo. ¿Contento?

—Bueno, yo sólo quería saber... Pensé que estabas enferma, o algo...

—Gracias por preguntar, pero no. —aclaró, aún con esa sequedad tan amargante como inusual en ella.

—Bien... —dijo no del todo convencido.

—Ya terminé mi parte de San Francisco, Ohio y Pittsburg. ¿Algo más por hacer?

—Eh, no... Creo que no. Me faltan tres Estados, pero puedo terminarlos en casa...

—Estupendo. —acotó inmutable.

—Sí... Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo, un refresco...?

—No, gracias. Debo ayudar a mi padre con unas mercaderías. —se excusó, poniéndose de pie. Gracias de todos modos.

—Oh, claro, comprendo... —respondió, cada vez más sorprendido por las reacciones pacifistas e insulsas de Helga.

—Sí... Nos vemos en la escuela, Arnold. —saludó, tomando sus pertenencias. La bibliotecaria la siguió con la mirada, sin poder creer que por varios días seguidos no fue necesario reprender a la rubia por sus vociferaciones tan imprudentes, en el ámbito de lectura del que ella era encargada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Hola Papá.<p>

—Hola, Helga. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bi...

—¡Oye! ¿Has visto a la francesa? —la interrumpió antes de poder responder.

—No, no la he vuelto a ver. Y por lo que sé, ella jamás volverá. —Aclaró, ante la estupefacción de su padre, rumbo a su habitación.

¿La vida podía reírsele más en la cara? Bob permanecía en la búsqueda de la rubia preciosura estrella de su comercial; en la televisión no cesaban las imágenes del spot: de Arnold en busca de su damisela, de ella como Cecile, besándose con él... Y aunque el chico ahora se mostrara un tanto menos hipnotizado por la fugitiva muchacha, y le demostrara preocupación por su repentino y radical cambio de actitud, eso no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente para ella; por más obsesión que tuviera con Arnold; por más verdes que fueran sus ojos, por más hermosa que fuera su persona y acciones, Helga estaba convencida que nunca la vería más allá de ser la 'Helga de siempre'. La decisión era, no dirigirse más a Arnold; no atormentarlo, literalmente. No más bolitas de papel; no más apodos improvisados y ofensivos; no más discusiones y pleitos sin sentido con cuanto idiota se atravesara por su camino.

Eventualmente, Harold, Stinky y Sid, también notaron ese cambio en su personalidad. Helga se mostraba anti-social (aún más), retraída y sin emoción por 'atacar' a nadie. ¿Por qué estaría actuando así?, era la duda generalizada. Phoebe se comenzó a preocupar. La chica había decidido desterrar a Cecile, pero en esa misión, desterró también a Helga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la búsqueda de Cecile había iniciado. Bob, Vermicelli, Wartz y cuántos productores más, interesados en Marketing dependían del retorno de esa enigmática persona de la que nadie sabía demasiado.<p>

—Creo que tendremos que poner un reemplazo, Bob. Considéralo. —le sugirió Nick, ante la evidente desaprobación de Pataki.

—Sí, Señor Pataki... —hizo su entrada triunfal en el auditorio—. Coincido plenamente con su socio... Debería buscar otra chica... —dijo Leichliter con soberbia oculta.

—Piénsalo, Bob... Es sencillo; buscamos una chica rubia, la enfocan de lejos, nadie lo notará...

—No, no lo creo... —negó con la cabeza—. Esa jovencita tenía un 'ángel' especial, no sé cómo explicarlo... ¡La encontraré! ¡Aunque sea lo últomo que haga, diablos! —exclamó.

Helga y sus compañeros estaban presenciando la discusión, a la vez que también se preguntaban por el paradero de la muchacha.

—Helga... —le susurró Phoebe—.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, sin apartar la vista de sus tiras cómicas.

—¿No crees que...? ¿Deberías intervenir en esto?

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que Bob triunfe a mi costa, sin siquiera saberlo o agradecerlo? ¿Para que Arnold vuelva a ilusionarse con esa estúpida farsa? ¿Para que yo me ilusione con él, detrás de la máscara? No, Phoebe. No sucederá.

—Helga... Tú eres Cecile. —Le recriminó en susurro—. No puedes renegar de eso, ni odiarte a ti misma.

—Bien. ¿Soy Cecile? —se auto preguntó—, ¿Tú y cuántos más lo saben? La no respuesta de Phoebe acabó por darle la razón.

—No es necesario que sea rubia... —justificó Leichliter.

—Tenemos compromisos, Bob, ¿puedes comprender? —insistía Nick.

—¿Y tú puedes comprender que una mala campaña publicitaria, podría hundirnos, idiota?

—Bueno, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados... —dijo con temor.

—¡No, pero no podemos cambiar a la musa del spot del éxito! —chilló.

—Tengo a la reemplazante perfecta.

—¿Quién? —dijeron a coro, Nick y Bob.

—Lila Sawyer. —sentenció Leichliter.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Todo se estaba acomodando según los designios del destino así lo dispusieron. La nueva filmación no tendría lugar en la escuela, porque requería de un espacio mucho más amplio que el anterior. La sola idea de pensar en Lila como una reemplazante de Cecile le revolvía el estómago, la impacientaba y la tentaba de ir corriendo y a los gritos, admitir que era ella misma. Entre tanto, otro a quien no le terminaba de fascinar la idea, era a Bob. ¿Una niña pelirroja con una peluca rubia, a toda luz ridícula? Había que admitir que Lila gozaba de grandes dotes actorales, como también, que ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ser igual de buena que 'Cecile'; pero la química no era la misma.<p>

Un feliz Leichliter observaba con deleite cada uno de los ensayos que llevaban a cabo para el nuevo comercial. Lila era para él, algo así como una musa inspiradora, y aunque ella no lo supiera, para el hombre, era como una réplica joven de un amor del pasado que no pudo ser. Así que incluso un sujeto como él, tenía cosas en común con Helga.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes, Gerald? No me siento tan a gusto con este segundo comercial.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Arnold? ¿Es por Cecile?

—Supongo que sí... No es lo mismo sin ella...

—¿Y Helga no sabe nada?

—¿De Cecile? No, ella no quiere saber nada con Cecile, y me lo dejó muy en claro...

Gerald elevó sus cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?, ¿ella te lo dijo?

—No exactamente, pero sospecho que es porque no quiere que Phoebe tenga otras amigas... —El moreno resopló, rodando los ojos.

—Dios... Mujeres. —Dijo entre dientes.

—Sí...

—¿Entonces Cecile no volverá ni siquiera por este comercial?

—Aún no estoy seguro que ella sepa de este comercial... —Comentó, mientras se dirigían al autobús—. Ella ya no volverá.

—Lo siento, amigo... Sé cómo debes sentirte... —hizo una pausa—. ¿Será alguien que conoces?

—No tengo idea, pero lo único que sé, es que Cecile era única...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Esto no está funcionando, Nick! —exclamó, iracundo por su teléfono.<p>

—¿Qué le ocurre a tu padre, Helga?

—No lo sé, Miriam, está así desde que llegó.

—Cielos...

—¡No!, ¡y no me discutas! Sabes que tengo razón. No, no, no... —Negaba con la cabeza y mano—. No me quedaré así. ¡Y tú no sabes nada sobre publicidad, —le reprochó—, porque si supieras, te darías cuenta de que la gente no es idiota y notará la diferencia!

—No lo había visto tan molesto, desde que Olga quiso casarse con Doug y dejar su carrera.

—Creo que tienes razón... —comentó Helga, ahora más preocupada.

—¡Debemos hallar a Cecile, obligarla a que actúe! —Lanzó, terminante—. Y harás lo que sea necesario para encontrarla. Es un ultimátum, amigo. Sin Cecile, te despido.

—Me pregunto dónde estará esa jovencita... —Comentó Miriam, desembalando la mercadería de sus bolsas—, ¿Tú no sabes nada de ella, Helga?

La rubia rodó los ojos, una vez más, con hastío.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores. Espero que estén bien y sepan disculpar mi ausencia de más de un mes. Estaba estudiando como loca, pero ahora me dedicaré a avanzar esta historia, como verán, ando actualizando masivamente :D**_

_**Muchas gracias a , sweet-sol, SandraStrickland, vikipaxa, Alexamili, Ikko-chan, por sus revies, les respond vía PM.**_

_**Nos leemos en 12 días, saludos a todos! :D**_

_**MarHelga**_


	9. Preparativos para el regreso

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>**: "Preparativos para el regreso"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Qué fatídico destino. ¡Cuánta ironía elevada a la enésima potencia, mezclada en una fusión retorcida de analogías y abismos comparativos la rodeaban! Con o sin Cecile, el comercial tendría lugar en una zona precisamente, comercial. En la de los restaurantes, para ser más exactos. Sí, el comercial —más bien su secuela—, que retornó a la vida a Cecile, ¿ahora con Lila?, sería filmado en las calles aledañas al Chez París. Y ella sería asesora de utilería, como el resto de sus compañeros, como Arnold, quien seguramente, mientras daba pinceladas desganadas sin concentrarse en la actividad que realizaba, estaría pensando en Cecile; en esa hermosa chica que estaba también pintando con desgano, a un metro y medio suyo, pensando tanto en ella, como ella lo hacía en él.

—Así que un carruaje, ¿eh, Arnold? —inquirió Stinky.

—Ajá. —Respondió con poca emoción.

— ¿No te fascina actuar con tantas chicas lindas, Romeo? —Prosiguió el chico.

—No exactamente. —Acotó, aún con menos simpatía.

—Stinky, ¿aún no sabes? El Señor Wartz te estaba buscando. —Fingió preocupación, inaugurando cualquier tipo de intercambio verbal, en lo que iba de la mañana.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Dijo que era importante.

—Recórcholis, ¿qué podrá ser? —se rascó la nunca, manchándose de pintura.

—Ni la menor idea, pero si fuera tú, iría de inmediato. —Aseguró ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

— ¡Sí, nos vemos chicos! —Se despidió, dejando su brocha sobre una lata de pintura—, ¡Regreso luego! Arnold saludó, moviendo levemente de lado la cabeza.

—Cielos, qué denso… Pensé que no se iría jamás. —Lanzó Helga, sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Arnold—, ¿le mentiste? Sospechaba que era falso eso de Wartz...

—Sí... —admitió, sin rodeos—. Estaba fastidiándote... Digo, fastidiando —Corrigió— con sus estúpidas acotaciones... —negó con las manos—. Buscar a Wartz le llevará unos buenos minutos...

—Gracias, Helga...

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Has estado un poco... Rara últimamente.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí. Más callada, tranquila... No lo sé. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, ¿y a ti? Tú has actuado extrañamente... No eres el bonachón de siempre...

—Pero tú no estás siendo Helga...

— ¿"No estoy siendo Helga"? —Preguntó, a la vez que le daba pinceladas a las ruedas del falso carruaje.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso. De hecho, varios lo hicieron. Esta es la charla más extensa que te veo mantener en mucho tiempo...

— ¿Y qué? ¿Uno no puede simplemente actuar diferente?

Tú también lo haces, no tengo por qué explicarle a ningún zopenco los motivos de mi comportamiento. ¿De acuerdo, Arnoldo?

Esas eran la clase de palabras a las que estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar. Luego de todo el suceso de Cecile, él esperaba distraerse de sus pensamientos, así fuera con las bromas de Helga, sus ridículas discusiones, apodos, bolitas de papel y demás tormentos propinados por la chica. ¿Tan mal estaba, como para extrañar los abusos de la chica más mandona de la escuela? Él no sabía por qué, pero todo a su alrededor se sentía como si se estuviera derrumbando. Sus ilusiones con Cecile, su mismo ánimo, e incluso, otras cosas se estaban desnaturalizando, como Helga. ¿Habría algún tipo de conjuro, que modificaba todo?

—No he estado con muchos ánimos últimamente, ¿está bien? No tienes que analizarme, Arnoldo.

—Bueno, de alguna manera, te comprendo. —Afirmó, dándole una segunda mano de pintura a la otra rueda—. Tampoco han sido buenos días, los últimos...

—Ja. Entre mi padre, insoportable; su estúpido socio, el estúpido comercial... ¡Cáspita! Él me tiene esclavizada. Si hubiera aceptado hacer el protagónico, alguna idiota más estaría pintando esta porquería.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

— ¿Qué cosa, Cabeza de balón?

—El comercial.

— ¡¿Qué?! No.

—Eres rubia, tal como Cecile.

— ¿Me estás comparando con esa niña tonta?

—Cecile no es tonta... —La defendió débilmente.

—Debe serlo, para no estar aquí. —Aseguró ella, echando más culpa sobre su 'personaje'.

—Es complicado, ella...

—No necesito sus motivos, Arnoldo. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en terminar de una vez? Y olvídate, no seré la musa plástica de mi padre.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Helga no sabía cómo sentirse, realmente. Arnold le había propuesto reemplazar a Cecile, claro, él era un pelmazo, pero en cierto modo, significaba que aunque sea de una forma desconocida para ella, él la veía como alguien similar a la chica. Sin embargo, se había prometido odiarlo; desterrar a Cecile, defenestrarla, para que él también la odie y esa premisa, sería cumplida hasta el final.<p>

Continuaron pintando, en silencio. Esa personalidad parca y triste los había invadido nuevamente, pero solo hasta que el azote de las puertas del auditorio resonaron anunciando que Bob llegó.

—Hola chicos. —Saludó, apurado. Ambos respondieron con cortesía, Arnold más que Helga, obviamente.

—Hola. —Saludó Vermicelli.

—Venía a hablar contigo, jovencito. Mira, he tomado una decisión, y es indeclinable. —Aseguró Pataki.

— ¿Sí, Señor Pataki?

—Quería encontrar a Cecile, a como diera lugar. Arnold escuchó con atención.

Pero eso no parece posible, ¿o sí?

—Lo dudo, Señor.

—Tu amiguita, Lily, es muy bonita... —Helga gruñó por lo bajo.

—Lila... —Corrigió el chico.

—Como sea... Y actúa bien, pero...

—No es Cecile... —Continúo la frase, Arnold.

—Exacto... Así que, decidí que debemos enfocarla lo más lejos posible, para que no se note la diferencia... Bueno, para que no se note tanto...

—Afirmó.

—Ajá.

—Entonces, para que su rostro no sea tan exhibido, debes besarla.

Helga volteó su lata de pintura, sin que los allí presentes lo notaran.

— ¿Debo besar a Lila? —Preguntó, sin emocionarse demasiado por la idea.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso...?

—No, yo... Haré lo que sea necesario para que el comercial salga bien, señor.

—Gracias, chico... Nick está buscando a Cecile... Quisiera que ella esté en el comercial, pero ya van tres días y perdí las esperanzas...

—Aún puedo hallarla... —Sonrió Vermicelli, nerviosamente.

— ¿No volviste a saber de ella, Alfred?

—Arnold. –corrigió—. No. —Aseguró el rubio. Bob carraspeó.

—Bien, entonces mañana será el ensayo del beso. Nos vemos a las seis. Por cierto, van bien con el carruaje.

—Gracias.

—Adiós, Olga. Te veo al rato. —Saludó indiferentemente.

— ¿Estás ahí, Helga? —Preguntó Arnold, encontrándola detrás del carruaje de utilería, llena de pintura en su ropa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!<p>

—Pero Helga, no puedes hacer esto... Tenías un plan, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero esto va más allá del plan, Phoebe. ¡No descarté a tantas niñas de Romeo y Julieta por nada! ¡Lila no puede...! –Phoebe la interrumpió.

—Un momento, ¿te deshiciste de mí? —Preguntó la oriental con algo de indignación, aunque Helga ni la escuchó.

—Tengo que terminar lo que empecé, no importa lo que suceda...

—Helga, sólo lograrás hacerte más daño, él se ilusionará con Cecile más y más...

— ¡Lila no puede quedarse con mi comercial, con mi Chez París, con mi beso! ¡No será así, Phoebe! –Exclamó con desesperación.

—Está bien, Helga... Si tú crees que es lo mejor, te apoyaré.

— ¡Gracias, Phoebe! —Dijo con sarcasmo, como esperando haber obtenido ese consenso mucho antes—. Y esta conversación, nunca ocurrió, ¿entendiste?

—Olvidando... —Aseveró la oriental, rodando los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Helga fue altamente equipada a la escuela. Llevó en un bolso ropa, accesorios y su aliada: la pinza para ondular el cabello. Todo se haría en el almuerzo. Para no levantar sospechas, no faltaría a la escuela ese día, pero dado un momento, se esfumaría. Por el revuelo del ensayo, su ausencia no sería advertida y con la ayuda de Phoebe, en un intento de revivir sus ánimos tan contradictoriamente, se disfrazó de Cecile, como mejor sabía. En menos de diez minutos, se cambió; la pelinegra la asistió con el asunto cabello y Helga se pintó tenuemente los labios.<p>

—Increíble que en tan poco tiempo, pase de "ella" a "esta ella", Phoebe.

—Todo sea por acabar lo que empezaste…

—Sí. Gracias por todo…

—Por nada. ¿Repasamos? Faltan veinte minutos para que termine el almuerzo, una vez que pasen, vas directo al auditorio... —Comenzó, la oriental.

—Aja... —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Estaré allí y te acercaré adonde estén ensayando.

—Sí.

—Bob te verá y querrá que ocupes el lugar de Lila...

—Eso espero... —Acotó con preocupación.

—Mucha suerte, amiga.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Transcurrido el tiempo que Phoebe había indicado, Helga se asomó a la salida del baño, donde estuvo escondida dentro del receptáculo del inodoro, cuidándose de que nadie la viera.<p>

El plan era sencillo. Del baño al auditorio no había mucha distancia, salvo por las escaleras. Helga salió del baño una vez que todos se fueron a sus salones correspondientes. Su misión iba bien, ya habiendo superado las escaleras, se disponía a transitar los tres metros que la separaban desde allí, a la puerta del auditorio.

—Hola Cecile. —Le dijo, descubriéndola. Helga frenó en seco, deseando no haber oído eso.

— ¿Señor Leichliter? —Preguntó, dudosa.

—Él mismo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿La fama te apabulló?

— ¿Qué? No, nada de eso... —Negó con nerviosismo.

—Ah... Qué extraño que desaparecieras así. ¿Venías a ver el ensayo? —Inquirió con altanería—. Porque Lila será la protagonista del nuevo comercial. ¡Oh...! Tú no sabías, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con cinismo.

—Sí, sí sabía. —Dijo con seriedad.

—Estupendo, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Como ex protagonista, podrías asesorarla, ¿no crees?

Helga vaciló. Ese tipo no planeaba nada bueno, pero si huía, corría el riesgo de tropezar y arruinar todo, por sus estúpidos tacones anti—escape.

—Sí, me encantaría. —Respondió, también con cinismo.

—Excelente, Cecile... Por aquí. —Le indicó, señalando a una puerta lateral del auditorio.

Helga avanzó, accediendo a la indicación de Leichliter. En cuanto la chica entró a la habitación, él cerró bruscamente la puerta desde afuera, dejándola atrapada.

—Ni tú ni nadie arruinará el estrellato de Lila, Pataki... —Aseguró riendo socarronamente.

— ¡Auxilio, vuelva aquí! ¡Déjeme salir de aquí, ahora! —exclamaba Helga.

Leichliter se fue hacia el auditorio, sorprendiéndose ante la presencia de alguien que había sido testigo de todo lo que acababa de hacer.

—Usted... Usted encerró a Cecile... —balbuceó, como pudo.

—Oh, qué coincidencia... ¿Debo recordarte que fuiste quien sobornó a Pataki para que no eligieran como príncipe a Gammelthorpe?

Ella no acotó nada más. Quedó petrificada ante tal afirmación, sintiéndose culpable por lo que ocurriría con Cecile.

—Vamos... Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, si el mío lo está contigo... —Amenazó, mientras le abría la puerta que conducía al Auditorio.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores, por favor disculpen la tardanza y por lo breve del capítulo, me atoré con el tiempo de actualizar, y además, estuve sin internet unos días. Aquí Leichliter hace su aparición malvada y estelar, inesperada por algunos, no sorprendente para otros, ¿no? Espero poder cumplir con todas las historias, y con el estudio.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a todos, especialmente a: sweet-sol, SandraStrickland, Ikko-chan, , watawist, , nos leemos en dos semanas.**_

_**¡Buen finde!, MarHelga.**_


	10. Ella no puede irse

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>**: "Ella no puede irse"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Probablemente sólo Shakespeare, hubiera podido retratar con tal exactitud una escena dramática como esa. Y muy seguramente, Leichliter tendría sus motivos ocultos para querer sabotearla. Sin embargo, cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana. Y la musa inspiradora del crítico de teatro, no se sentía muy a gusto interpretando a la desaparecida Cecile, bajo la atenta y casi persecutoria mirada del sujeto.

Helga continuaba atrapada en el armario, sin saber cómo pedirle auxilio a Phoebe, temiendo lo peor. Las pruebas y ensayos preliminares junto a Bob, Wartz y Vermicelli ya habían comenzado, pero Cecile no estaba presente para detenerlo.

.

.

—Entonces, mi idea es que... —hizo una pausa, caminando hacia la izquierda del escenario—. Mi idea, —retomó Bob—, es que aquí —dijo señalando en el aire—, esté el carruaje. La chica está adentro, pero se aleja y tú aun llegas, Alfred.

—Arnold.

—Sí, sí. —Dijo restándole importancia—. El asunto es, que al creer que no la alcanzarás en tu corcel, la llamas a su localizador, ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

—Ella responde, y le ordena al cochero que se detenga.

—Ajá. —asintió el rubio junto a Lila.

—En eso, llegas cabalgando, Cecile baja y la besas. Obviamente —aclaró—, ella dando la espalda la cámara, porque si no, se notaría mucho que no es la verdadera. ¿Bien?

—Entendido, señor Pataki. —Afirmaron ambos.

—Es una idea estupenda, Sr. Pataki. —Comentó Wartz.

—Claro, fue idea mía... —Aseguró Vermicelli.

—¡Ja!, pero, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Fue mi idea, farsante! —Exclamó Bob, mientras iniciaba una bastante tediosa discusión con su socio, ante la atenta mirada de Arnold, Lila, Simmons, Leichliter y Wartz.

.

.

.

Phoebe checó su reloj, un tanto nerviosa. ¿Por qué Helga no había acudido al Auditorio aun? Supuestamente, el lapso de tiempo que esperaban ya había acontecido. Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió al baño de niñas para cerciorarse. Quizás le ocurrió algo, dudó. Más no la encontró, ni siquiera un rastro de la chica. La oriental decidió verificar en distintos salones e incluso, en la cafetería, todos con resultados negativos. En ese instante, maldijo el hecho de que Helga, siendo hija de Bob, no llevara con ella un localizador. Así, volvió al auditorio con mayor preocupación que antes.

.

.

—Oh, Arnold. ¡De qué me vale este disfraz en estas circunstancias! ¿Para qué quiero ser Cecile, si estoy aquí encerrada, lejos de ti, de tu amor principesco, sin poder evitar que Lila obtenga mi papel?

¡Dios de las eventualidades, de la protección contra conspiraciones inesperadas de críticos perversos, sácame de aquí y permíteme demostrarle a Arnold, quién es merecedora del carruaje y de su beso más que Lila! —Susurró, sosteniendo su relicario en la oscuridad.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —Imploró harta ya de gritar.

Unos pasos lentos se escucharon. Cuando Helga daba por perdidas sus posibilidades de salir de allí, la luz de la esperanza comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

—¡¿Hay alguien allí?! —Exclamó, golpeando con ambas manos la puerta del armario de limpieza.

—¿Eh...? —Masculló, vacilante.

—¡Auxilioooo! ¡Aquí, en el armario! —Continuó—. ¡Estoy encerrada!

El chico exhaló, agitado y sorprendido por tal afirmación. Su permiso para ir al baño se convertiría en la hazaña heroica de su día.

—Ghj... ¿Alguien encerrado? —Aspiró hondamente—. ¿Helga? —Preguntó intrigado.

—¡No...! ¡Soy Cecile! —Negó débilmente—. ¿Puedes ayudarme, quien quiera que seas? Te lo agradeceré eternamente.

—Ghj... Ghj... Cuenta con ello... Cecile.

—Dijo con dificultad y decisión de rescate.

.

.

.

—Bien, ese es el guion. ¿Genial, eh? —Comentó Bob.

—Será un gran comercial, Sr. Pataki. —afirmó Simmons.

—Sí, —comenzó Leichliter—, creo, personalmente, que las circunstancias ocurren por causas que Dios tiene destinadas para nosotros y que el reemplazo de Cecile será algo beneficioso...

—Eso espero... —Dijo Bob, no muy convencido, pero a la vez, algo positivo—. Solo nos resta ensayar cómo sería el beso, jovencitos.

—Sí, deben demostrar romance, chicos. Ustedes saben, —comenzó Nick—, que se gustan. ¿No hay algo de eso, por aquí? —Preguntó directamente para intentar avergonzarlos.

—Arnold me agrada, es un chico muy dulce... —comentó Lila.

—Gracias, Lila. Tú también lo eres.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... —interrumpió Bob—, a nosotros no nos interesa si los niños se gustan o no. Debemos comenzar el rodaje del segundo comercial y ya.

—En el teatro, la química es fundamental... Y la pasión de los actores, también...

Bob rodó los ojos. Los chicos tenían diez años, vaya cosa del romanticismo y el repulsivo amor, según el crítico. Ese sujeto comenzaba a molestarlo.

—Bien, ensayemos. —Ordenó Bob.

Rhonda, que se encontraba sentada en una de las últimas butacas, se sentía culpable e incómoda. Sabiendo que Leichliter había encerrado a Cecile, no hizo nada por miedo a que su secreto fuese revelado. ¿A dónde se iría toda su reputación si se supiera que nada más y nada menos que ella, impidió por celos, que Curly obtenga un papel?

—¡Pues no crea siempre en las eventualidades y en la química! —Exclamó entrando al auditorio, ante la sorpresa generalizada. Phoebe sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que Helga no faltaría a sus palabras.

—¡¿Cecile? ¿Eres tú? —Interrogó Bob, alejándose del ensayo.

—Sí. La única. —Avanzó airosa, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Leichliter—. He regresado para concluir mi participación con Big Bob's Beepers.

—¿En serio? Mira, jovencita. Creíamos que no volverías, incluso te conseguimos un reemplazo... —Prosiguió Pataki.

—Lila Sawyer. —Aclaró Wartz, señalando a la pelirroja.

—Hola... —Saludó esta, alegremente.

—Cecile... Volviste. —Le dijo Arnold, aun sin creerlo.

—Sí, hola, Arnold... —lo saludó, con timidez.

—Sí, Señor Pataki. Lo siento, he estado enferma últimamente. Nada grave, sólo fue una molesta gripe. Además, mi padre tuvo que viajar y no sabíamos si nos quedaríamos en Hillwood. Aun no lo transfieren, así que, aquí estoy.

—La verdad, habría que reconsiderar el asunto, Bob… —Aconsejó Nick. Bob dudó.

—¿Es seguro esto, no te irás otra vez? No podemos detener nuestro rodaje por ti, niña.

—Esta vez me quedaré hasta que salga el comercial. Palabra de honor. —Juró solemnemente.

Aun Bob no sabía que decisión tomar. Leichliter se retorcía de ira en su butaca, jurando que Helga G. Pataki pagaría por haber arruinado sus planes, una vez más. Mientras tanto, Rhonda agradecía al cielo que Cecile hubiera podido liberarse por sí sola, y no ser ella acusada por el crítico.

—Yo no tendría problemas, Sr. Pataki. Le cedo mi parte a Cecile, ella es quien debe representar el papel en el comercial. Simplemente soy su reemplazo, y dado que ella ha regresado...

—Piénsalo, Bob, abarataríamos costos de edición. ¡Como doscientos menos! —Aclaró Vermicelli, impaciente.

—Está bien. Actuarás tú, Cecile. Ya no se discute más. Oh, cielos... —decía mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca nerviosamente—, ¿qué haré contigo, jovencita?

—Por mí está bien, Señor Pataki... —Afirmó Lila sonriente como siempre.

—Gracias Lily. Si deseas, puedes colaborar con la utilería...

—Con gusto, Señor Pataki.

Genial, ahora Bob ama a Lila, ¡oh, cielos!, una nueva hija para Bob! ¿Habrá alguien más que quiera ocupar mi lugar? —Pensaba con ligero odio la rubia.

—Muy bien, te explicaré cómo tenemos planeado todo, y mañana ensayaremos el beso, aunque ustedes ya se conocen, ¿no es así, jovencitos? —Inquirió Pataki.

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron levemente.

—Sí, perfecto... —Asintió Helga.

—Pero a la salida, tendremos una pequeña conversación, Cecile. Tú y yo. —Aclaró Bob, señalándose a sí mismo y a la chica.

Quizás, —pensó Helga—, Bob finalmente había descubierto al personaje detrás de la máscara y quería reprenderla por mantenerlo a él y a su equipo en vilo durante días y días. Asintiendo, tragó secamente.

.

.

.

.

—Le recuerdo, Señorita Lloyd, que usted y yo teníamos ciertas... ¿Cómo decirlo?, —Preguntó con perversión— ¡ah, sí! Teníamos un pacto. ¿Lo olvidó?

—Yo... Yo no sé de qué habla...

—¿No? ¿Le refresco la memoria? Usted tiene intereses no asumidos, pero yo también, y es que esa 'actriz' falsamente afrancesada no obtenga más protagonismo en la televisión, y aun así, ¿le ha permitido escapar?

—No, Señor, yo no he hecho nada... —Rogaba con desesperación la pelinegra—. Lo juro, estuve aquí todo el tiempo...

—Usted sabe que puedo vengarme de esta traición... Nada me costaría hacerle saber al muchacho sus verdaderos sentimientos... —Amenazó.

Rhonda palideció, iracunda.

—¡¿Me está amenazando?!

—No tan fuerte, Lloyd. Podrían oírte, y ahí, sería más dramático... —Advirtió el tipo—. ¿Qué decides?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Preguntó, de mala gana.

—Debes ayudarme a impedir que Cecile actúe. Pero esta es tu última oportunidad, y si fallas...

—¿Y si fallo, qué? —Retrucó con lo poco de altanería que quedaba en su ser.

—Bueno... Curly sabrá todo. Piénsalo.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo, Señor Pataki? —preguntó Helga, entrando a la oficina del Director Wartz.

Cielos, sí que era ridículo hablar así con su padre. Una vez más, la indignación de que ni su propio padre la reconociera la inundaba de un sentimiento de pura desolación y desgaste.

¿Y por qué en la oficina del director?

—Bueno, Cecile... Necesito que pactemos algunas cosas. Primero, que no desaparecerás nuevamente...

—¡Ya le he dicho, no me iré! —Dijo alterada y de pie, ante la desconcertada mirada de Bob—. Quiero decir... —continuó, aclarándose la garganta—, quiero decir, que no me iré a ninguna parte.

—La condición para que filmes este comercial es que tus padres firmen este permiso para que actúes, comprometiéndose a cumplir tu parte...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ofuscada—, ¿es broma, verdad?

—No. —Aseguró solemnemente. Nick y yo lo hemos conversado largo rato, jovencita.

Helga se dejó caer hacia atrás con su espalda en su asiento. ¿Cómo diablos iba a conseguir un permiso falso?

—¿Y por qué estamos donde Wartz? —Inquirió la rubia.

—Pues, él ya viene y te lo dirá... Piénsalo, Cecile. Este comercial podría ser el despegue de tu carrera futura. —Dijo yéndose—. Tienes hasta las ocho para decidirlo.

—¡Sí, como si quisiera ser una estúpida actriz!, ¡maldición! —protestó.

—Buenas tardes, Cecile. Supongo que ya ha hablado con el Sr. Pataki, ¿no es así?

"Sí, ya hablé con mi padre, viejo tonto y ciego", pensó, cruzada de brazos.

—Sí. —afirmó casi inaudible, bebiendo un sorbo de su soda.

—Bien, en ese caso, es mi turno. —Acotó revolviendo unos cajones de su escritorio—. ¡Aquí está! —Festejó—. Bueno, Cecile... Esta es la idea. Mientras usted y su familia permanezcan en Hillwood, ¿qué tal si se incorpora a nuestra institución educativa?

Helga escupió estruendosamente la soda que estaba tomando, y casi cae de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio, venir a esta escuela?

—Mire, Srta. Cecile, le seré sincero. Todo este asunto del comercial de localizadores Big Bob's ha puesto en el mapa a la P.S. 118, y nos honraría contar con su presencia, así fuera por un breve tiempo...

—Esto es una locura... Se está saliendo de control... —Repetía Helga, al compás de que caminaba histéricamente por la oficina, ante la preocupada y atenta mirada de Wartz—. ¿Y qué hay de mi otra vida...? ¿Mi otra escuela? —Intentó mentir.

—Bueno, yo... Supongo que regresarás a tu antigua vida una vez que todo termine... Es eso o...

—¿O qué? —Se giró Helga con rapidez.

—El Sr. Pataki quiere asegurarse de que esta vez no desaparecerás de aquí y esta fue una buena idea...

—¿Una buena idea? Tiene que ser una broma...

—¿No se siente a gusto con la P.S, 118, Srta. Cecile?

—No... No es eso. —Negó débilmente—. Es más complicado... —Susurró viendo por la ventana.

—Siempre puede reemplazarla Lila Sawyer... —dudó Wartz—, aunque... Permítame decirle que usted tiene más química con el jovencito del comercial, que ella...

Helga giró a verlo nuevamente.

Otra encrucijada en la que sus acciones de pasado la habían metido. El plan de traer de regreso a Cecile se descontrolaba cada vez más y más, en una rueda de desastres y caminos sinuosos que sólo podían conducir a —precisamente— lo que ella más quería evitar: desterrar a Helga por completo.

.

.

.

—¿Helga, dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando para que termináramos nuestro proyecto... —Dijo Arnold preocupado, cuando finamente la encontró arrojando piedras al muelle.

—Estaba ocupada, ¿sí?

—No te vi en el resto del día, ¿dónde estabas?

—No es de tu incumbencia, cangrejo cabeza de balón.

—Lo siento, pero nadie sabía nada de ti y...

—Oh, aquí estoy. —Se quejó—. Sana y salva. ¿Feliz? —Preguntó harta—. Además, no pude haberme perdido de mucho. Mi padre hubiera querido que pinte la escenografía.

—De hecho... Ya la han terminado de arreglar Sheena y Phoebe...

Helga ya lo sabía, pues había estado en la escuela para ese entonces, como Cecile, claro.

—No me digas. Recuérdame felicitarlas, Arnoldo.

El rubio lucía confundido por la errante actitud de la chica.

—Helga...

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿Puedo lanzar piedras contigo? —Preguntó inesperadamente, sorprendiéndola.

—Sí... Eh... Supongo. Pero sólo si no arrojas como niña. —Amenazó—.

Arnold tomó unas pequeñas piedrecillas del suelo y comenzó a lanzarlas al vacío. Helga se sorprendió de la fuerza y la distancia con las que lograba tirarlas. Y recordó, que estar junto al chico de cabellos dorados era como ir en una carruaje, no importaba si de verdad o de cartón; como también, recordó que Lila no era merecedora de un beso que tenía grabado su nombre y su historia.

Los ojos verdes de Arnold estaban concentrados en la distancia desde donde se encontraba parado y el destino final de las piedras. Su cabello, era escolta del viento. Su seriedad, de los secretos que ella atesoraba en pos de estar a su lado.

Helga miró sus propias manos, pensando en que el haber firmado el contrato escolar, sería segura y acabadamente, la última vez que estaría junto a Arnold, sin temor, pero nunca como Helga, claro.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la eterna espera. Como dije en otros fics, he estado repleta de exámenes y sin inspiración suficiente. He regresado y tengo unos días/mes de vacaciones para aprovechar, así que, manos a la obra.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, agregar y comentar a todos, especialmente a SandraStrickland, Sweet-sol, ikko-chan, Alexamili, KrenGeraldine y The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i. **_

_**Mi intención es avanzar exclusivamente esta historia (por lo pronto) y escribirla en capítulos más largos. Nuevamente, disculpas por no cumplir con las actualizaciones de manera más frecuente.**_

_**Nos leemos en días, saludos!**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	11. Si Cecile está aquí, ¿dónde está Helga?

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>**: "Si Cecile está aquí, ¿dónde está Helga?"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

La mañana había comenzado y con ello, la preparación ahora, más extensa y detallista. Si las cosas iban a ser de esa manera, era preferible que fueran bien hechas. Lo primero, dejarse sumergir en el vapor de la ducha y de sus pensamientos. ¿Tendría alguna aliada, acaso? Se permitió preguntar. ¿Cómo rayos haría de ahora en más? Porque que ella supiera, aunque de una se dijeran dos, seguía siendo una, y ese era el problema. Las matemáticas eran exactas.

Una vez fuera del baño, decidió vestirse de manera diferente, aun siendo Helga, lo que de por sí, ya era algo bastante raro. Bob de todos modos, o incluso Miriam no notaría nada. Cargó en un bolso el atuendo de ese día. Collar de perlas, pañuelo de seda en tonos pasteles, falda y blusa de estilo de Cecile, finalizando con unos zapatos sin tacón, de charol negros, en contraposición a sus tan acostumbrados tenis blancos. Y el detalle no menos importante: el cabello falso. Oh, la grandiosa Phoebe, que le había conseguido unas capas de extensiones rubias, fácilmente colocables. Esa sería la 'innovación de Cecile', según el propio consejo de la oriental, para distinguirla más de Helga.

.

.

—Buenos días, Helga.

—Hola Phoebs, ¿qué onda?

—Bueno, intrigada. ¿Para qué te llamaron ayer? No te vi luego de eso... —Le comentó su amiga, al compás que prácticamente la perseguía.

Helga tomó algo de aire antes de responderle.

—Helga no existe más, Phoebe. Me convertí en un personaje, un chiste... Cecile ahora tiene entidad propia. El personaje, mutó en 'persona'.

Phoebe no lograba comprender las palabras de la rubia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Helga? Me estás asustando.

—Bob y Wartz quieren que sea una alumna regular de aquí, hasta que acabe todo... Quieren que asista a esta escuela, para mantenerme cerca.

—Dios mío, Helga. Esto se salió de control.

Y recién ahí fue que lo notó.

—Sí. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? A veces uno no sabe cuándo debe decir adiós para siempre, y es aquí cuando eso se vuelve un callejón sin salida, un océano de mentiras tras mentiras.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. Siempre pensé que traería a Cecile de regreso mientras eso me hiciera feliz, pero... No lo sé. —Suspiró con tristeza—. Por cierto, necesito un permiso para 'actuar', "firmado por mis padres"... —Comentó, rodando los ojos—. ¿Podrás encargarte de eso?

—Sí, Helga. Déjame resolverlo.

—Gracias. —Respondió inmutable en su estado.

Phoebe la vio alejarse, vestida por una playera blanca y un vestido blanco también. Dudó un poco sobre la razón del cambio e inmediatamente lo descifró. Una parte de Helga estaba forzosamente saliendo a la luz, mientras ella misma sacrificaba su propio ser en miras a mantener el personaje. La chica temió por cómo se sentiría Helga al final de todo el asunto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos más tarde de que el profesor tomó lista, Helga pidió permiso para ir a entregar unos libros a la biblioteca. Si iba a tener que fingir ser 'la alumna Cecile', al menos, quería no figurar como ausente en las listas de asistencia.<p>

Lejos de ir donde dijo, se dirigió a su casillero, donde guardaba el bolso y fue directo al baño.

Otros quince minutos más tarde y las extensiones, el collar, la blusa, falda y pañuelo mediantes, daban a una impuntual pero presente Cecile.

—Permiso, disculpe. —Dijo tímidamente—. Lamento llegar tarde, yo...

—Adelante. —Indicó el Sr. Simmons sonriente—. Niños, debo hacer un anuncio. Una nueva estudiante nos acompañará momentáneamente. ¡Bienvenida a nuestro salón, Cecile!

Todos los chicos la vieron asombrados, puesto que no estaban al tanto de que la —ahora— estrella del comercial sería compañera de salón de ellos.

— ¡Cecile! —Exclamaron maravillados Stinky y Sid.

—Elige un pupitre, ponte cómoda Cecile. —Le aconsejó Simmons.

Arnold lucía pasmado ante la presencia de la chica, quien la escoltó con la mirada hacia donde ella caminó.

—Gracias, Sr. Simmons... —Aseveró ella, aún tímida.

—Hola Cecile, soy Eugene, me debes haber visto en el auditorio... Jejeje... —rió nerviosamente—, yo soy el que siempre está haciendo coreografías...

—Hola... Eugene... —Dijo Helga fingiendo no conocerlo—. Cielos, qué tonto... Pensó.

—Soy Sheena. —Dijo esta, aproximándose a la rubia de larga cabellera y ojos azules delicadamente delineados—. Podemos ser amigas, Cecile. Cuando tengas alguna duda, no temas en consultarnos... —Aclaró amistosamente, señalando a las otras chicas—. Somos Lila, Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda, Katrinka, y... Bueno, Helga... —Indicó.

—Oh, gracias, Sheena. Eres muy atenta. —Replicó, frunciendo el ceño por haberla nombrado a lo último como 'opción de amistad'.

Qué estúpido se sentía enfadarse por cosas que no podía corregir o evitar, como la excesiva atención recibida por todos y cada uno de los que la rodeaban; o por los desmedidos piropos provenientes de cualquiera chico anonadado por su belleza y fama. Otro tanto, era el odio que experimentaba al saber absolutamente nadie en el salón se había percatado de su ausencia, nadie.

La campana que anunciaba la hora de almorzar había sonado.

Helga no podía dejar de sentir la mirada fija de Rhonda clavada sobre sí, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. ¿La princesa se habría dado cuenta de que no era el centro del Universo?, pensó gozosa, aunque en realidad, no se tratara de eso.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>En la fila de la cafetería, todos se mostraban ansiosos por conocer a la llamativa rubia o de invitarle el almuerzo, o simplemente, para postularse como acompañante de almuerzo en la mesa.<p>

—No sé cuánto más soporte esto, Phoebe. —Susurraba a medida que la fila avanzaba, con cuidado de no ser escuchada—. Odio que toda la atención esté puesta sobre mí; detesto tener que ser amable con cualquier idiota que se me asome...

—Sonríe, pareces molesta. En cuanto menos lo pienses, alguien hará asociaciones y sacará conclusiones...

—Estás loca, Phoebe... —Decía, protestando por lo bajo, mientras pretendía lucir sonriente y distendida—. Ni en un millón de años alguien se dignaría a notarlo. —Aseguró mientras azotó una cucharada de estofado en su bandeja.

Arnold la miraba desde su mesa con curiosidad y una sensación extraña que no lo abandonaba desde temprano.

—Lo que más detesto, es el cinismo que hay aquí. —Continuó—. Es decir, ¿Harold, Sid, Stinky? ¿Saludando con admiración a Cecile y enumerando mis virtudes y belleza? ¡Por favor! Si me ahogara yo, no serían capaces de alcanzarme un vaso de agua, Phoebe... —Mascullaba mientras aún sonreía.

— Helga, esto no será para siempre... —Susurró la oriental.

—Las niñas mueren por ser mis amigas. Es increíble... Pero aún así, serás mi 'amiga'. —Aclaró.

— ¿No crees que eso daría lugar a comparaciones y...?

— ¡Eres lo único de mi pasado que me queda! ¿Quieres que te aparte de Helga, también? —Chilló, inaudible a terceros, pero indignada.

—No, sólo decía... Tranquilízate un poco. Y disimula tu incomodidad. Serán unos días y luego todo acabará. —Afirmó positivamente la pelinegra, mientras caminaban hacia las mesas.

— ¡Oye, Cecile, por aquí! —Exclamó Stinky, llamando la atención de todos, desde la mesa de Arnold y Gerald.

— ¿Eh? —Atinó a preguntar la rubia.

— ¡Ven, por favor! —Imploró el muchacho.

— ¿Debo ir, Phoebe?, ¿en serio? —Rezongó.

—Ve, Helga. No puedes parecer antisocial. Recuerda, te descubrirán.

—Cielos...

Una vez que llegó a la mesa de los muchachos, la cosa no se pondría mucho mejor.

—Bueno, Cecile. Aparté especialmente esta mesa antes de que suene la campana para que te sientes aquí...

Helga lo vio sorprendida, al igual que Gerald y Arnold.

—Porque eres una chica muy especial y para que... —Comenzó a reír levemente—. Para que almuerces con el Príncipe del comercial...

Arnold le lanzó una mirada de reproche, a la vez que Gerald se carcajeaba de la ocurrencia del chico.

Ya que salen en la ficción, podrían salir en la realidad... ¿No sería romántico...? —Preguntó Stinky con voz de ensoñación.

—Stinky, agradezco tu propuesta, pero...

—Tal vez puedan enamorarse... —Continuó atormentándolo.

Arnold ahora lucía molesto.

— ¿Stinky, verdad? —Preguntó Helga, fingiendo no estar segura del nombre del chico—. Gracias por la mejor mesa del salón, —dijo sonriendo—, pero no la merezco. Y si Arnold gusta, almorzaré con él... ¿Sabes? Las cuestiones del corazón no pueden ni deben forzarse... —Concluyó con la mayor amabilidad y cortesía nunca antes experimentadas en su vida.

—De nada Cecile, vámonos Gerald... —Le ordenó a moreno, quien obedeció picándole un ojo cómplice a Arnold. El rubio se vio sonrojado ante la compañía femenina.

—Lo siento, yo... No quise ser descortés, Cecile...

—Está bien, Arnold... No hay problema. —Afirmó tranquila—, si lo prefieres, iré a almorzar junto a las niñas, ellas me ofrecieron su compañía hace rato... —Ofreció, rogando que él se negara.

—No, no, por favor. —Se puso de pie—, por favor quédate, almuerza conmigo...

— ¿Seguro? Sería un placer.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

¿Cómo ella podría sabotear a esa chica tan dulce y gentil? Pensó Rhonda. La personalidad de la televisión, ahora, de la escuela, y aunque tuviera que reconocer que si había algo que ella detestaba era la quita de protagonismo, la chica le caía muy bien. ¡Cielos! Hasta parecía que Arnold estaba enamorado de ella, y ahora, ¿era su compañera de salón? ¿Desde cuándo Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tenía tanta moral? Se sentía tan miserable al ser chantajeada por alguien como Leichliter... Rhonda no podía dejar de maldecir el momento en el que sobornó a Bob para que Curly no fuera elegido como príncipe, y el crítico, testigo oculto de ese acto, tuviera ese haz bajo la manga hasta el día de hoy.

.

.

De regreso al salón, la ausencia de Helga se hizo evidente, y por alguien que ella misma no imaginaba.

— ¿Sr. Simmons?

— ¿Sí, Arnold? Me preguntaba si usted sabe dónde está Helga... No la he visto en la cafetería y es hora de revisar nuestro proyecto...

—Oh, sí, estás en lo cierto... No la he visto tampoco, desde antes del receso...

— ¿Sr. Simmons? Disculpe, debo retirarme, el Sr. Pataki me necesita para un ensayo preliminar...

—Ah, claro, Cecile... Dame un momento. —Le pidió el maestro.

—Bien. —Respondió Helga mientras notaba lo nervioso que lucía Arnold por su presencia.

—Es porque debemos entregar el proyecto en breve y habíamos acordado releerlo juntos hoy...

—Sí, sí, tienes razón, Arnold... De todas formas, tal vez Helga se enfermó y se retiró antes, lo que sería extraño, porque en esos casos, siempre la enfermería o el Sr. Wartz me avisa antes...

—Exacto... —Acotó el rubio, con sorprendente preocupación para Helga.

—Eso me recuerda, que eres una estudiante nueva, Cecile, y que aún no tienes asignado un proyecto o un compañero... —Prosiguió Simmons, dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Sí, lo mismo estaba pensando, Sr. Simmons...

—Sería injusto pretender que iniciaras uno desde cero, teniendo en cuenta que todos llevan un cierto tiempo con esto... —Hizo una pausa para pensar un momento—. Bien, lo tengo. Cecile, ayudarás a Arnold a terminar el proyecto, si es que Helga está enferma... O, en todo caso, pueden hacerlo los tres, ¿qué les parece?

—Buena idea, Sr. Simmons.

Los ojos de Helga se desorbitaron por completo. Ella había puesto la excusa del ensayo preliminar para escaparse y hacer aparecer a Helga, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Era conveniente que ella regresara?

—Gracias, Sr. Simmons. Nos vemos más tarde, Cecile... —La saludó.

—Sí, je... Eh... Nos vemos. —Dijo pálida.

—Bueno, Cecile, ya puedes irte. Más tarde iré a ayudarlos a ensayar.

—Gracias, Sr. Simmons...

—Por nada. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!, ¿podrías preguntarle al Sr. Wartz y a la enfermera Shirley por Helga, camino al auditorio?

—Claro... Quizás está en otras clases, Sr. Oí que esta semana comenzaban los talleres extracurriculares...

—Oh, puede que tengas razón... Seguramente esté en el de Poesía... —Dijo de más el maestro. Helga lo odió por dentro.

—Bien, hasta entonces, Sr. Simmons. —Lo saludó con cortesía.

Genial. Una mentira más, una Helga menos y más embrollos a causa de sus múltiples pero necesarios inventos.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior. Les alegrará saber que casi la mitad del siguiente ya está escrito ;) y que tengo en mente que sean quince en total, si Dios quiere. Muchas gracias Sweet-sol, viviigeraldine, ikko-chan, noli-enchantrix y Stefany-BM por sus reviews, que respondo por PM.<strong>_

_**Cuántos problemas para Helga, ¿no? ¿Por qué Arnold no se siente tan feliz a su lado? Lo veremos pronto.**_

_**Gracias a todos, esta historia nació como algo pequeño y ya está por llegar a los 50 reviews, 13 favoritos y 9 seguidores, gracias totales!**_

_**Nos leemos en dos semanas.**_

_**Buen finde, MarHelga!**_


	12. Cuando Cecile resulta no ser tan Cecile

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>**: "** **Cuando Cecile resulta no ser tan Cecile"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El segundo día de su montaña rusa de locuras y falacias daba muestras de ser más complicado aún. Helga podía notar que su presencia no hacía sentir del todo cómodo a Arnold, a diferencia del resto de la escuela; la pregunta era, cuál sería el motivo de esa sensación extraña. El chico ya no la miraba de la misma forma, y en cambio, tenía para con ella una actitud como de análisis y cuestionamiento silencioso.

Ese día, estaba previsto ensayar el beso entre ambos y la revisión final del proyecto escolar. El dilema era el siguiente: Si 'Cecile' faltaba a clases, Bob creería que estaba faltando a su palabra y a la vez, arruinaría el ensayo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, si Helga se ausentaba, lo del proyecto escolar se vería trunco nuevamente. Así que, como el día anterior, cargó su bolso con todo lo necesario para el rol de Cecile, pero vestida como la ahora descolorida y aburrida Helga. Por falta de voluntad, no se quitó las extensiones, así que se hizo unas ligeras torzadas en sus dos colas de caballo.

Transcurrió como Helga durante el almuerzo, sabiendo que "Cecile llegaría tardísimo ese día". ¿Y qué excusa podría inventar como esta? ¿Tráfico pesado? ¿Se quedó atrapada en el ascensor de su edificio? O, ¿acaso ese día no había despertado con las condenadas ganas de fingir ser alguien que no era?

—Helga... Helga. —la llamó por segunda vez, ya que ella lucía distraída.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, cabeza de balón? ¿No ves que estoy almorzando?

—Sí, pero hace dos días que casi no hablamos del proyecto y yo...

— ¿Llevas la cuenta, acaso?

—No, es que debemos revisarlo porque hay que presentarlo el Viernes...

—Mira, te veré hoy, en tu casa a las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿No podríamos usar las horas libres de Arte? El profesor Rudolph no vendrá hoy.

—No. —Negó Helga raudamente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude, o no? —le preguntó sin tanto ímpetu, prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas.

Arnold notó el cambio en su apariencia, ¿qué había pasado con su vestido rosa y su moño? ¿Y su cabello? ¿Por qué lucía y actuaba tan extraña?

— ¿Estás bien, Helga? —Le respondió con otra pregunta, tomando asiento en su mesa—. No luces bien, ¿estás enferma o algo?

— ¿Quieres terminar el proyecto con Cecile, no es así? Porque todos...

—Dijo alargando las sílabas—, todos quieren hacer todo con ella, ¿sabes? Bien, termínalo con ella, Arnold.

—Helga, no, no es así.

—Simmons la agregó a nuestro grupo y tú estás muy entusiasmado con la idea… Bien, no estorbaré en tus asuntos con esa idiota. Termínalo y me avisas. —Dijo retirándose rápidamente de la mesa, con su almuerzo.

—No... Agh. Lo que menos quiero es estar con Cecile... —Susurró como para sí.

¿Desde cuándo Helga vestía de blanco?

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde y la presencia de Bob, Nick y Leichliter anunciaban que el momento del ensayo había llegado.

—Lo siento, lamento llegar tan tarde... —se excusó Cecile ante Wartz.

—Señorita. ¿Sabe usted qué hora es?

—Lo siento mucho, señor. De veras. En el camino, mi padre tuvo que atender a una señora y su pequeño niño, un accidente horrible... —Decía Helga al mejor estilo educado y cortés de Lila.

—Bien, vaya al auditorio. La gente del comercial ya llegó y deben estar preguntándose por usted...

—Gracias, Sr. Wartz. —Respondió, obedeciendo.

—Un momento, —la llamó nuevamente—, ¿ya firmaron sus padres el permiso?

—Oh, Dios, lo olvidé en casa... Sí, ambos lo firmaron, señor.

—Bien, tráigamelo mañana a primera hora.

—Sí, sí, cómo no...

¡Diablos! Phoebe aun no sabía cómo conseguir las firmas de los inexistentes padres de la inexistente Cecile...

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó con prisa.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Cecile. —Saludó Bob—. Arnold, ven, mira el corcel de utilería que conseguimos...

El rubio vio el armatoste que parecía ser un corcel, formado por una mezcla de plástico, madera y cartón, con desconfianza...

— ¿Debo montar eso? —Preguntó con temor.

—No, no, sólo haremos unas tomas... El resto será digitalizado por computadoras y editado. —Aseguró Vermicelli.

—Ah, qué bien. —Suspiró aliviado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Cuando ella esté por subirse en el carruaje, caerá. ¿Entiendes?<p>

— ¿Usted quiere que yo desajuste las ruedas, para que en el ensayo final ella caiga y se lastime?

—Exacto, Lloyd. ¡Por fin estás entendiendo! Ahí, es cuando Cecile será reemplazada.

— ¿Por Lila? —Preguntó Rhonda, confirmándolo Leichliter—. ¿Por qué quiere que precisamente Lila la reemplace?

—Eso es como si yo preguntara por qué te agrada el chico del corte tazón...

—Eso no es así. —Negó la pelinegra.

—Yo entiendo que es de cierta manera que…te compromete.

—Usted es despiadado, ¿hacerle daño a alguien?

—No hay más opciones. Si Cecile actúa, tú pierdes. —Sentenció el sujeto.

.

.

.

—Bien, ¡llámala! —Indicó Bob mientras ensayaban.

—_"¡Aquí, mi amor! ¡En la Plaza de las rosas! ¿Dónde estás?" —Pronunciaba Cecile._

—_"¡Pensé que estarías en la Plaza de las estrellas, amada mía!"_

—_"No, ven pronto. No puedo esperar más para verte..."_

—_"En un momento estoy allí"_ —Dijo Arnold, bajándose del falso corcel.

— ¡Excelente! —Exclamaba Bob, a la vez que veía el ensayo—, esto va quedando grandioso.

— ¡_Aquí estás, princesa!_

— _¡Oh, por los cielos, pensé que no llegarías más!_

—_Nunca podría dejarte... —acotó Arnold._

—_Es que temí que no me encontraras_. —Decía Cecile, acercándose al príncipe.

—Siempre que tenga un localizador Big Bob's Beepers, podré encontrarte... —aseguró el chico, sin más.

— ¡El beso! —indicó Bob, al ver que el par de jóvenes no proseguía con lo que el guion exigía.

Arnold bajó de su corcel, tomando la mano de su damisela para ayudarla a bajar de su carruaje. Se miraron por un momento, y él la besó tenuemente.

— ¡Estupendo! —Opinó Bob, ni bien el breve beso hubo terminado—. Mantengan esa magia para mañana y en dos días se graba.

Excelente, Cecile. Fue tan bueno encontrarte... —dijo Pataki, muy animado.

Helga sonrió de lado, aceptando su cumplido sin demasiada alegría.

—Te ves fantástica, Cecile, ¿cómo has estado? —dijo Eugene, saludándola.

—Magníficamente, Eugene. ¿Y tú?

Cielos. Ese papel de la señorita perfección no le iba para nada bien.

—Mejor, imposible. —Comentó el pelirrojo en evidente buen estado de ánimo. Leichliter venía hacia el escenario.

—Mucho mejor actuado que las otras veces, ¿Señorita...? —comentó el crítico, poniéndola en una situación no deseada; revelar su apellido.

—Cecile. —aseveró Helga, tragando en seco.

— ¿'Cecile...'? ¿A secas? —insistió el tipo, arqueando una ceja, en señal de desconfianza, llamando la atención de varios de los allí presentes.

—Es cierto, Cecile. Todo el mundo hablando de ti, y uno que no conoce tu apellido... —Razonó Sheena.

—Su apellido es Deneuve. —comentó inesperadamente Brainy.

Todos voltearon a ver quién afirmaba tal teoría.

— ¿Es así, Cecile? —cuestionó Sid.

—Sí, ese es mi apellido... —respondió nerviosa, riendo levemente—. Así es como me apellido... Bueno, nos vemos mañana...

Gerald contempló toda la situación con preocupación. Él conocía de la historia de Cecile y Arnold. Él, al igual que el chico rubio, sabía perfectamente que la Cecile actriz, la que había tenido aquella cita romántica con Arnold hacía un año atrás no era más que una impostora; alguien que no era capaz de reconocer su verdadera identidad frente al chico. Era más que obvio, que 'Cecile' ni siquiera era su nombre. Por todo eso, no le fue muy difícil darse cuenta que la inoportuna pregunta de Leichliter la había incomodado terriblemente. Pero, ¿por qué Brainy había salido a su rescate?

.

.

* * *

><p>Helga en lo único que podía pensar era en que terminara ese maldito día. Una vez más había sido besada por Arnold, ficción, realidad, ¿quién sabía ya? Ya se no se sentía igual. Nunca se sentiría igual. El problema, era que no se sentía a gusto en el personaje, ya no más. No podía sentirse bien, sabiendo que a medida que Cecile cada vez más se instalaba en la vida de todos, una parte de Helga iba desapareciendo para darle más y más espacio a la impostora. En lo único que podía y quería pensar, era en poder llegar a su casa y descansar, de tantas mentiras, de tanta Cecile, maldita Cecile. Afortunadamente, todo acabaría tras el rodaje del segundo comercial. Hasta que lo escuchó.<p>

— ¡Cecile! —exclamó Arnold, tras de sí.

Helga giró un poco a verlo.

—Disculpa que te moleste... No sé si recuerdas, pero el señor Simmons te unió a nuestro grupo...

Helga cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando que las palabras de Arnold no significaran lo que ella creía que significaban.

—Oh, sí, sí. Lo recuerdo...

—Bueno, verás... —Dijo con incomodidad, como si él también no quisiera pedirle ese favor—. Helga no podrá venir esta noche, y la entrega es el viernes...

—Oh...

— ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme esta noche?

—Bueno, yo... Eh, sí, claro... Puedo ayudarte, Arnold. —Dijo no muy convencida.

—Gracias, Cecile... Nos íbamos a reunir en un momento, a las nueve...

— ¿En quince minutos...? —Preguntó, intrigada. Cielos, entre tantas cosas en su cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora él le había dicho que se reunieran.

—Sí.

—Bien, le diré a mi papá... —Comenzó, deteniendo su frase intempestivamente, ante la mirada curiosa de Arnold—, le diré a mi padre por teléfono, que llegaré tarde...

—De acuerdo, ¿pero estará bien? Que llegues tarde, digo... Nos reuniremos en mi casa...

—No habrá problema. —Aseguró ella.

—Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, Cecile... Si tú lo deseas.

— ¡No! —exclamó histérica. Arnold la miró sorprendido—. Es que... Phoebe pasará por mí. Mis padres no estarán en casa esta noche. —justificó finalmente.

—Oh... Bueno, puedo acompañarlas.

—Sí. Sí, seguro. Gracias. —Respondió ella con prisa, de forma mecánica.

Él no la recordaba así. Cecile era una chica amable, tranquila, no era así. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Larga noche sería…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la casa de Arnold...<p>

—Adelante, Cecile. Esta es mi alcoba. —la dirigió.

—Bonita habitación. Muy...prolija. —Comentó Helga.

—Gracias. —Dijo él sonriente—. Bien, toma asiento.

Ella asintió con una mueca.

—Te alegrará saber que ya está casi todo hecho. —Aclaró Arnold antes de comenzar.

—Genial. —asintió nuevamente, estando presente sin estarlo.

Era horrible. Realmente detestable. ¿Cuándo existiría el día en el que, como Helga, ella pudiera estar allí, compartiendo algo, lo que fuera? Si lo pensaba, ella ya había conseguido eso, a través de la tarea grupal, pero claro, ella se refería a algo más. ¿Cuándo Arnold la vería como él ve a Cecile?, pensaba mientras él hablaba y ella no escuchaba.

—Así que, solo nos resta hacer un pequeño informe de todo lo que te expliqué, Cecile... ¿Bien?

Helga parpadeó, retornando a la realidad.

—Claro. Sí. De acuerdo, Arnold.

El chico frunció su ceño. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con Cecile.

Luego de un rato escribiendo, y de varios intentos por entablar una conversación, aunque más no fuera, para evitar un clima de aburrimiento, sin éxito, Arnold habló más decidido.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte, Cecile...

Helga levantó la mirada de su cuaderno.

—Bueno, yo... De hecho, no tenía demasiadas ganas de regresar, Arnold...

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué, Cecile? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Bueno... No hay muchas cosas que me aten a Hillwood, ¿sabes? No pertenezco aquí.

Arnold rió de lado.

—No esperarás que me crea esa historia, ¿o sí?

Helga le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Arnold?

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó, molesto—. ¿Olvidas cómo nos conocimos, Cecile?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú no eres Cecile. —Dijo él, cruzándose de brazos—. No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir... —Continuó, ahora, con un tono de voz de suma tristeza y pesar—. No puedo creer que digas que nada te une a Hillwood...

—Arnold, yo... —Empezó, apenada.

—No, Cecile. No. Es siempre lo mismo, cada vez. Regresas, me ilusiono, te marchas... —Espetó dándole la espalda—. Yo... Ya no puedo quererte…

— ¿Cómo puedes quererme? Ni siquiera me conoces, Arnold. No sabes quién soy... No tienes idea.

— ¿No sé quién eres? No, no lo sé, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no quieres decírmelo, Cecile!

Helga cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—No podría decirte quién soy, jamás lo haré, Arnold. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sé cómo reaccionarías.

—Entonces te conozco.

Eran las más despreciables palabras que pudo escucharle decir. Era lo peor.

—Es increíble... —Decía como para sí.

— ¿Qué es increíble, Cecile? ¡Cielos! Odio llamarte así. ¡Lo odio, lo detesto! —Exclamó molesto nuevamente—. Odio no saber cómo te llamas, odio no conocerte en verdad...

Las lágrimas huían de su rostro, finalmente.

—Quiero irme. —Dijo Helga.

Arnold se agachó, hacia donde estaba ella sentada. La tomó del rostro y secó sus lágrimas.

—No llores, Cecile. Perdóname. No quise decir todo eso... Pero si lo dije, es porque en verdad tú...

—No, Arnold. No me digas eso. No me quieres, no en realidad. No te gusto, tampoco. Quieres a la fachada de la chica que dice llamarse Cecile. Y esa no soy yo.

—Te diré una sola cosa, y no me importarán las mentiras que hay entre nosotros desde siempre. Como me dijiste esa noche, "me gustas, y quisiera saber si yo te gusto...". Una palabra tuya y todo cambiará, Cecile. No importa quién seas, sólo dímelo… —dijo él, suplicante.

Helga se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y tristeza.

—Yo... Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto... Yo no te quiero como tú a mí. Lo siento, Arnold… El chico quedó en silencio. No podía ser cierto.

Los ojos azules de Cecile, cubiertos de cristalinas lágrimas, de repente se habían vuelto más azules. El timbre sonó.

—Esa debe ser Phoebe. —Comentó ella.

—Está bien, Cecile. Lo entiendo y me lo esperaba. Últimamente no has sido tú, cambiaste, no lo sé... —Acotó Arnold, intentando procesar su respuesta.

—Sí, Arnold. Cambié. Lo lamento, es así... —Dijo apenada.

—Sí... Te acompañaré. —Afirmó él.

—Gracias. Le diré a Helga que te ayude mañana.

—Sí, gracias…

—Y te prometo, que cuando termine el rodaje, no apareceré nunca más. Será más fácil para los dos... —Aseguró Cecile, recibiendo una mirada de tristeza del chico.

—Ojalá hubiera venido Helga esta noche... —pensó él, en voz alta, sorprendiéndola.

Y así, Phoebe encontró a una Helga con claras muestras de haber llorado y a un Arnold sumido en la tristeza. ¿Qué rayos habría ocurrido?, pensó la oriental.

Cuando Helga subió al auto de la madre de Phoebe, y esta arrancó, finalmente la pelinegra le pudo preguntar.

—Helga, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás así? —interrogó con mucha preocupación.

La rubia, secándose los rastros de lágrimas, le dijo:

—Ahora sí que todo acabó, Phoebe. Este es el fin.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridísimos lectores! Dios, cuánto los extrañé, es decir, no hace taaaaaaaaanto tiempo que actualicé, pero mi nueva rutina de vida no me deja vivir, no puedo avanzar los fics, y tampoco con el estudio, es terrible esta época. Tenía escrito este episodio desde hacía casi un mes, pero quería que pasara un cierto lapso entre el anterior y este porque no sé cuándo volveré a actualizarlo, estoy repleta de exámenes; repito, odio que sea así y la abstinencia de escribir es detestable.**_

_**Como verán, hubo un quiebre entre ambos, que era muy necesario que ocurra. ¿Qué pasará con la dualidad entre Helga y Cecile? ¿La pondrán al descubierto? ¿Ella lo confesará? Son preguntas que rondan en mi mente, considerando que estamos a tres episodios del final y que el stress universitario lentamente se apodera de mí, cercenando mi costado creativo/de diversión adictiva.**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos volveremos a ver a fin de mes, (espero), sepan disculpar mis obligaciones de estudio y no crean que los abandono!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que la siguen, leen, comentan y se adhieren. Los amo inmensamente. Qué semana difícil y triste. Sé que muchos deben ser fanáticos de Gustavo Cerati, que nos dejó oficialmente ayer. Como argentina, me toca muy de cerca. También nos dejó Joan Rivers, qué mujer tan genial, me conmovió mucho lo de ambos, ¡el mismo día! :/ Aunque no tienen relación con los fanfics, no quería dejar de mencionarlo. **_

_**Gracias: SandraStrickland, Sweet-sol, ViviiGeraldine, StefanyBM, MousseWhite21, noli-enchantrix por leer y comentar! Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, **_

_**MarHelga.**_


	13. El destino no admite ensayos

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>**: "** **El destino no admite ensayos"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Nunca había experimentado unas sensaciones de mayor impotencia y tristeza, fusionadas en ese nivel de indescriptible dolor, cuando de cuestiones románticas se tratase. Arnold creía que el amor era más simple, que solo requería una mutua correspondencia y una amistad inicial, quizás. Pero todos sus principios, pensamientos y teorías, estaban viniéndose abajo últimamente. Esa noche, solo pudo ver cómo la chica de la que creía estar enamorado, se alejaba junto a Phoebe en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas y evitarse una serie de interrogatorios que seguramente, la chica no querría soportar, pero eventualmente la oriental le haría. ¿Él la había hecho llorar? ¿Desde cuándo, él se convirtió en esa clase de chico? Arnold sabía que el problema radicaba en la falta de sinceridad de la joven rubia.

¿Podía ser más estúpido?, se reprochaba, tratando de conciliar el sueño en un sinfín de idas y vueltas entre las sábanas. ¿Podía ser tan estúpido de creer que a Cecile 'nada la ataba' a Hillwood? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Porque así dicho, sonaban a palabras superfluas, a mentiras que ni siquiera podrían engañar a un niño, pues, ¿Cecile 'no volvería a aparecer'? Partiendo del hecho antiquísimo pero no irrelevante de que, indudablemente, Cecile no era quien decía ser; ella había ocupado otra identidad para estar cerca de él, hacía un año atrás. Entonces, por lógica básica, debía ser alguien que aunque lo conocía, no podía tenerlo frente a frente como para admitir tales sentimientos. Cecile, o quien sea que ella fuera, jamás desaparecía completamente de su vida, o de Hillwood; era disparatado creer que esa frase dicha por la chica se concretaría. Sin embargo, no sería visible para él, como lo venía siendo.

Y si Arnold tuviera que hacer un mea culpa, era dable que reconociera su propia imprudencia. Si tan solo fuera una décima de buen observador, habría podido advertir, antes que nada, que esa persona lo amaba; y segundo, no hubiera caído en la nebulosa constante del "¿Quién será en realidad Cecile"? Era ingenuo, la había herido —con o sin justificación, dependiendo desde dónde se lo mire—, y todo eso, no podía continuar. Él había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de la persona que era quien fingía ser Cecile, aunque no la conociera. Porque, a pesar de escudarse en una mentira durante un año, estaba seguro que los sentimientos de esa chica, eran reales. Y averiguaría la verdad, a como diera lugar...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Solo tienes que aguantar dos días más.<p>

—Dos días más son una eternidad, Phoebe... Hoy, por ejemplo... —decía mientras recogía cientos de libros de su casillero—. Hoy, tengo que ir a ese estúpido taller de poesía para fingir que estoy 'ocupada en algo más' y justificar así, mis ausencias reiteradas a clase. ¿Puedes creer mi suerte? —concluía con fastidio.

—Sí, bueno, pero al menos, es poesía, algo que te gusta...

Helga le dedicó una mirada de enfado.

—Phoebe... —comenzó, rodando los ojos, pausa mediante—. Lo que leen en estas porquerías de taller —dijo fingiendo comillas en el aire— son puras basuras, a comparación de la Literatura que suelo disfrutar.

—Ehm...la verdad, desconozco ambos, Helga...

—Oh, olvídalo... —dijo la rubia, negando con las manos, recordando la dificultad de su amiga para con el género.

—Te alcanzo luego, Helga... —saludó la oriental.

—Bien, te veo por ahí... —acotó, con desánimo.

—Sé cuidadosa con todo lo que hagas. No puedes fallar a estas alturas del plan. —advirtió la pelinegra.

—Lo sé, Phoebe. Lo sé... —agregó, cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

Dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia los salones de computación, la asignatura que tendría en la hora siguiente, pero alguien la detuvo.

—Hel-Helga... —dijo sin aire—. ¿P-Puedo hablar con-tigo?

—¿Brainy? —resopló sin ganas—. Mira, no te golpearé hoy, pero no porque esté "de buenas", amigo, ¿entendiste?

—Debes hablar conmigo. —dijo el chico, sin titubeos.

Helga abrió los ojos en su totalidad, sorprendida de semejante determinación. Como no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para discutir, le hizo caso.

—No aquí, Helga... —comentó él, alejándose y pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

Una vez que se aseguró de que nadie los viera, entró a un salón de clases todavía vacío.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme? —dijo con un tono apagado de voz.

—Sé que estás en problemas...

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Toma. —indicó, extendiéndole un sobre blanco, pequeño.

La chica lo aceptó, abriéndolo y leyendo su contenido, mientras Brainy permanecía en silencio.

Helga levantó la mirada del papel, queriendo buscar una explicación razonable. Ahora, lo miró horrorizada, perpleja. ¿Cómo rayos…?

—Brainy... ¿Qué...? —dijo tartamudeando—. ¿Qué, por qué me das esto? ¿Por qué?

—No tienes que explicarme nada, pues... No tienes que...darme tus motivos, aunque sé que...los tienes.

—¿Cómo supiste que...? —preguntó azorada—. ¿Y cómo lo hiciste...? —continuó, señalando el papel.

—Mis padres... Ellos trabajan en el Departamento del Registro Civil de las personas...

Helga no podía creerlo.

—Me infiltré en la oficina... —continuó él diciendo— Y lo escribí y sellé... Al igual que al permiso que necesitabas... —comentó, jadeando levemente.

—Oh, Dios mío... Brainy, estás loco... ¡Fue muy arriesgado, es decir...! ¡Pudieron descubrirte!

—Sólo es para que se lo muestres a Wartz... No lo notará, está muy ocupado con el tema del comercial y demás.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, trayendo a colación que el favor que le había hecho, se basaba en una mentira de Helga, por motivos que la chica prefería no admitir en voz alta, aunque fueran conocidos por él. Helga se sonrojó levemente, al sentirse descubierta por el chico.

—Y-Yo... No sé cómo agradecerte, Brainy... Es increíble. ¿Cómo conseguiste las fotos?

—Programas de internet, Paint, editores, efectos...

—Wow...

—No tienes que agradecerme, ni pagarme, ni nada... Sólo... —dijo mirándola sin temor, por primera vez—. Sólo deja de fingir ser Cecile... No la necesitas, tú eres mejor que ella, y sé que todos estarían de acuerdo... —concluyó, alejándose del salón.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Todo lo que había sucedido, aunque siguiera sintiéndose triste, era realmente emocionante. Obtuvo el permiso falso que tanto le preocupaba, firmado por sus inexistentes padres para poder actuar y permanecer en la escuela sin problemas, por el tiempo que fuera necesario. ¿Brainy había hecho todo eso por ella? Quizás su día no sería tan malo.<p>

Llegó con prisa al taller de poesía, con toda la plática, se le había hecho bastante tarde. Para su sorpresa, Arnold estaba allí.

¡Por Dios, y las anestesias! Verlo allí, sentado en una de las butacas le dolió tanto como una patada en el estómago a ciento cincuenta mil kilómetros por hora y con todas esas leyes estúpidas de Física que le habían enseñado, pero no había entendido ni un poco.

Con nerviosismo, trató de hallar una ubicación lo más lejanamente posible del rubio. De solo pensar en tenerlo cerca, la punzada estomacal se hacía más fuerte.

La profesora se presentó y dio unas cuantas indicaciones, por cierto, aburridas. Helga sabía que este curso era para apenas principiantes ignorantes, a decir verdad.

No podía dejar de sentirse perseguida, descubierta, observada, como si en vez de discutir la noche anterior, ella le hubiese confesado todo. Quizás porque en su desesperación por conseguir asiento rápido, trastabilló, ganándose la atención de todos; o porque con su bolso chocó a algunas personas que estaban sentadas, o quizás porque guardó con histeria unos papeles que tenía en las manos al llegar, ruidosamente, Arnold la había seguido con la mirada, con intriga.

¿Por qué ahora vestía de colores beige, grises...? ¿O por qué blancos blanquísimos, como si denotara neutralidad?

En el pequeño receso, se le acercó.

Helga se sobresaltó en su silla.

Resultaba que era una polera a rayas, en sinfonías grises, blancas y beige. Colores _anti-Helga_. Llevaba una cadenita dorada, con un corazón microscópico, aunque si la vista no le fallaba, era de pequeñísimos brillantes, tipo cubic zirconia.

—Hola, Helga. —saludó mirándola con atención.

La energía que había tenido durante toda la mañana, deseando nunca más oír hablar sobre Cecile, o que su nerviosismo desapareciera, o bien, simplemente criticando al taller de poesía, se había esfumado, por escucharlo dirigirse a ella.

Su expresión nula retornó a su rostro, ilustrando la imagen que en los últimos días, Helga había hecho habitual.

—Hola... —dijo con un suspiro sin ganas.

—Te quería decir que ya está listo el proyecto... Anoche, yo... Bueno, Cecile y yo... Lo terminamos de revisar. —mintió.

—Ah. Genial. —espetó sin importarle.

Realmente, no le importaba. Cualquier cosa tenía más relevancia que el estúpido proyecto, como por ejemplo, el saber que estaba dejando ir a la Helga que era; a la de siempre. El personaje se había 'comido' a la persona, y si, no era como Cecile, ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a Arnold. Era paradójico, que aborreciendo tanto ser quien no era, ya no supiera cómo ser ella misma.

— ¿Quieres que lo repasemos hoy, o...?

Helga pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Sí, sería lo mejor. —Acotó, aun sin ganas—. Porque mañana... Tienes la filmación, ¿no?

—Sí. —asintió tragando saliva con intranquilidad—. Además, la exposición es a primera hora del viernes y...

—¿Cuál de los dos hablará primero? —preguntó Helga, interrumpiendo.

— ¿En la exposición? —le dijo—. Eh... No lo sé...

—Entonces empezaré yo.

—Bien—bien, Helga...

Ella hizo una mueca, minúscula, que pretendía ser una sonrisa de circunstancia. Arnold notó que no le había dirigido ningún apodo, insulto, o ninguna de sus típicas bromas. De hecho, hacía días que no lo hacía... La pregunta sería, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la Helga de siempre estaba desapareciendo día a día? ¿Phoebe sabría algo? De repente, sintió que finalmente su mente estaba ocupada en algo más que el asunto 'Cecile', y eso era algo bueno. El silencio de ambos, invadió el ambiente de dudas.

— ¿Nos vemos hoy, en el salón? —dijo Arnold.

—Bien. —saludó sin un atisbo de expresión.

El chico se alejó, sabiendo que no lograría obtener más palabras de Helga, y preocupándose todavía más por esa actitud. ¿Qué lo había llevado a asistir al taller de poesía? Pensó que allí encontraría a ambas chicas, a sus compañeras de proyecto. Teniendo en cuenta que Cecile —o quien fuera— era una chica dulce, tranquila, inspirada, pensó que podría verla allí y tratar el asunto del trabajo grupal, con menos incomodidad por el hecho de estar presente Helga. Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba sucediendo últimamente, con las dos; parecía una sincronización o alineación de planetas para acordar cambiar sus comportamientos, en forma sideral.

Cecile ya no era Cecile, Helga ya no era Helga. Y ambas eran compañeras de proyecto. ¿"Compañeras de proyecto"? Jamás las había visto juntas. ¿No se toleraban, quizás? Nunca escuchó a Cecile hablar mal sobre Helga, pero recordó con claridad haber oído a esta última, dedicar frases ponzoñosas para con la chica 'francesa'. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado? Naturalmente, las dos chicas no coincidirían allí, y algo no encajaba. Helga estaba asistiendo —según aclaró el Sr. Simmons días atrás— a una actividad que Arnold ignoraba que ella disfrutara. La poesía parecía ser algo más típico de una chica como Cecile, aunque... ¿Quién era Cecile? Si él, aún no lo sabía… No estaba en condiciones de afirmar o negar absolutamente nada sobre la impostora.

Una sensación del pasado, lo invadió. Como una corriente de viento que lo envolvía en una nube repleta de recuerdos, de imágenes giratorias.

La profesora hablaba, hablaba y no cesaba en sus acepciones, detalles, ejemplificaciones y citas de autores. De repente, le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Volteó, para ver a Helga unos asientos más atrás, en la otra fila, y la descubrió una vez más, con esa expresión triste, neutral, de vacío. Parecía una estatua incapaz de exteriorizar sentimiento alguno... Aunque podía asegurar, que algo la estaba perturbando demasiado.

Los minutos pasaron y la clase terminó, finalmente.

Todos habían empezado a irse con rapidez, ni bien la campana sonó y luego de que la profesora se despidiera; todos, excepto Helga, que lucía inmutable, en su pupitre. Tenía su cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa, ocultando su rostro. No pudo evitar acercarse.

Tomó asiento en otro pupitre, próximo al de ella.

—Helga... ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

La aludida levantó su cara con lentitud y resignación.

—Sí. Mejor que nunca. —le respondió poniéndose de pie, yéndose sin volver a mirarlo.

Su desconcierto aumentó. Arnold podría jurar que cuando la vio atravesar la puerta, su mirada era una cristalina antesala de lágrimas. Helga no era ella misma. No estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Nadine... —le habló, como quien busca con desesperación un consejo—. Necesito que me ayudes...<p>

La chica giró a verla.

—¿Qué sucede, Rhonda? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?, dime. —sonrió, transmitiendo tranquilidad a su amiga.

—Es complicado... Pero haré la versión breve... Tengo una amiga que... Está entre la espada y la pared.

—Oh... —dijo Nadine, con preocupación.

—Ella está metida en un menudo aprieto... Verás. ¿Qué harías si fuera ella? ¿Hacer lo correcto, aunque eso arriesgara su pellejo; u obedecer, con tal de que su secreto esté a salvo?

Rhonda parecía nerviosa.

—Depende... —dijo pensativa—. Si salva su pellejo, ¿lastimará a alguien?

—Pues, podría ser, sí... Podría lastimar a uno o a más personas.

—Entonces, Rhonda, —dijo reflexivamente—, creo que tu amiga debería saber ponderar qué es más importante: hacer lo correcto, aunque la perjudique, o no hacerlo, y ocasionar daños colaterales a más personas...

Rhonda parpadeó con fuerza, lanzando un profundo suspiro.

—Muchas gracias, Nadine.

—Cuentas conmigo, amiga. —sonrió complacida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El día del ensayo final había llegado. Arnold lamentaba profundamente tener que volver a actuar junto a Cecile; no la veía desde ese día en que habían discutido, ya que, afortunadamente, el destino impidió que se cruzaran.<p>

—Oye... ¿La has visto?

—No, aún no llega, Gerald...

—¿Te diste cuenta de que mañana, quizás sea el último día que la ves?

—Sí... —respondió en un suspiro triste—. No sé por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil entre nosotros...

—Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en quién será, Arnie... ¿Estará entre nosotros? —dijo con intriga—. ¿Por qué no la espiamos? Así descubriríamos quién es, viejo...

—No, Gerald... No corresponde hacer eso... Estaría mal, y, supongo que en cierta forma, me lo merezco... —concluyó, bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso, Arnold?

—Porque no pude darme cuenta de que yo era especial para esa persona, Gerald... Fui un ciego.

—Nada de eso, Arnold. No puedes culparte. La chica tiene algo de locura, ¿no? Es decir, se robó la identidad de alguien más para...

—No. —lo frenó—. Eso no quita lo que ya dije; y creo que fue muy valiente de su parte, el haber ideado ese plan para estar cerca de mí...

—¿"Valiente"? —cuestionó el moreno.

—Valiente, y doloroso, Gerald... Cecile fue valiente, porque tuvo las agallas para fingir ser alguien que no era; para usar ese velo y mostrarse tal cual ella es... Y además, para soportar la fama inesperada... —reflexionó, mirándolo—. ¿Te das cuenta? Quien sea que fuera, tuvo nobles motivos para ocultarse... Y debe haber sido doloroso... Para mí lo es; pues, no la volveré a ver...

—¿Has intentado hacerla entrar en razones...? ¿Asegurarle que no te importará su verdadera identidad?

—Todo, Gerald... Ella quiere dejar esto atrás... Desaparecer. Y eso, comenzará mañana. —dijo Arnold con tristeza, yendo hacia Pataki y Vermicelli.

Gerald sintió una gran tristeza por la situación de su amigo.

En ese instante, Cecile arribó con prisa. El auditorio estaba colmándose de gente, ansiosa por ver el ensayo final. Una gran producción de asistentes, vestuaristas y peinadores habían arribado, también.

—¿Y todo este despliegue? —preguntó Harold.

—Nuestro comercial tuvo tanto éxito, que este será filmado con mayor tecnología. —justificó Vermicelli.

—¡Oh...! —exclamaron los chicos de la clase, asombrados.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Me da mucho gusto verlos nuevamente, jovencitos. Hoy me acompañará mi esposa, Miriam... —anunció Bob, señalándola.

—Ah… Eh... Hola. —saludó esta, saliendo de su letargo—. Mucho gusto, niños... ¿Dónde está Helga? —preguntó.

Helga se sorprendió por el hecho de que su madre la buscara.

—Debe andar por ahí... —afirmó Bob—. Nunca entenderé su desinterés por mis comerciales.

Helga gruñó para sí, al oír esas palabras.

—¡Bob! —lo reprendió—. A Helga no le interesa la fama. Ella es artista en otras escalas.

Bob rodó los ojos, mientras esa frase no pasó desapercibida para Arnold.

—Qué gusto me da verlos, señores. Madeimoselle... —saludó Leichliter, dando aviso de su llegada.

—¡Oh! Miriam, él es el Maestro de Teatro, el crítico del que te hablé...

—Oh, mucho gusto, Señor. —dijo ella, presentándose.

Maldita rata... —balbuceó Helga, viéndolos de reojo—. Si Miriam supiera que me encerró en el armario...

—El gusto es mío, Sra. Pataki. ¿Dónde estará Helga? —preguntó Leichliter, mirando a Helga con sorna.

Gerald no le quitaba los ojos de encima a 'Cecile'. Una parte de él deseaba que la chica revelara su identidad, con ansias. Si el amor de ambos era tan genuino, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo? Un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo azotó. ¿Parecía ser conocida? Quizás, pero no sabía con certeza de quién podría tratarse.

—Vamos a hacer una pequeña producción de fotos, para ilustrar la folletería que acompañará nuestras publicidades. —avisó Bob, mientras todos se miraban con sorpresa.

—Trajimos una pantalla verde, donde ustedes dos posarán. —afirmó Nick.

Cecile se había unido al resto de chicos en el escenario. Esa noticia no significó una alegría para ninguno de los rubios.

Arnold la saludó con cortesía, ella asintió el gesto. Nadie tendría que sospechar que las cosas entre ellos andaban mal.

Bob le presentó a Miriam, a Cecile, incomodidad mediante y gusto a bizarra situación. La mujer quedó maravillada con la educada muchachita.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al tiempo en que ambos se vestían para las fotografías, Leichliter decidió acosar a Rhonda una vez más, para lograr su cometido.<p>

—Y bien, Srta. Wellington Lloyd... ¿En unos minutos, tendré el placer de contar con su ayuda? —dijo enarcando una ceja. La chica sudó en frío.

—Usted... Cuente con ello.

El sujeto sonrió sombríamente.

—Así es como habla una estratega, mi estimada... —sentenció, yéndose.

Las dudas y la culpa por lo que iba a hacer, la carcomían.

.

.

Todo ya estaba acomodado y perfecto, para el ensayo final. Las luces niveladas en el ángulo perfecto, las distancias trazadas a tiza casi imperceptible en el piso de madera del escenario y las líneas bien aprendidas. Arnold iba en el falso córcel, en busca de su falsa amada.

—_"¡Aquí, mi amor! ¡En la Plaza de las rosas! ¿Dónde estás?" —pronunciaba Cecile._

—_"¡Pensé que estarías en la Plaza de las estrellas, amada mía!"_

—_"No, ven pronto. No puedo esperar más para verte..."_

—_"En un momento estoy allí"_ —dijo Arnold.

Helga, por su parte, estaba sentada en el carruaje que manejaban ocultamente Lorenzo y Park, desde la estructura interna del aparato, muy similar, a la que utilizaron aquella vez, para el carro alegórico.

Cada uno dijo su parte, bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas allí presentes, hasta que algo en el mecanismo, falló, o parecía haberse atorado, de manera en que el carruaje no podía avanzar más.

Rhonda palideció. Y aunque ella nada había tenido que ver, debía hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Le advirtió a Arnold que socorriera a Cecile, en una milésima de segundo, sabiendo que Leichliter había hecho lo que a ella le encargó: aflojar las ruedas de la carroza, para que 'Cecile' cayera y se lastimara.

A continuación, saltó rápidamente desde las bambalinas, hasta las butacas del público, con desesperación. Corrió hasta donde yacía sentado Curly, y lo miró, completamente aterrada, como avergonzada, aunque con determinación.

Leichliter no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, como muchos más.

Arnold acató la orden de Rhonda, y corrió inmediatamente hacia el carruaje, lanzando su corcel de utilería.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Me voy a caer! —exclamó Helga, sumamente asustada.

El carruaje, tendría una altura de casi dos metros y medio. En menos de lo que parpadearon, ambas ruedas se ladearon, y el peso de la estructura colapsó, desnivelándose hacia la izquierda el aparato. Lorenzo y Park salieron como pudieron, al escuchar los gritos de Cecile. En cuanto Helga tambaleó cayendo, Arnold estuvo allí para sostenerla, quedando en sus brazos, alejándose rápidamente con ella a cuestas, de la carroza.

Bob, Miriam, Simmons y Wartz, que recién había llegado, no podían creer que nada grave hubiera sucedido.

—¡Oh, Arnold, salvaste a Cecile! —gritó Simmons, corriendo hacia el escenario.

Helga se sostuvo del cuello y espalda de Arnold, y le sonrió, aun asustada.

—Y-Ya puedes bajarme, Arnold... Gracias por salvarme. —le dijo con una voz muy suave, sin fingir su trillado acento francés mal actuado.

—No fue nada... ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, con consternación.

—Sí, estoy bien... Gracias, Arnold...

Él asintió, y la descendió lentamente. Todos fueron a verla, para cerciorarse de que realmente estuviera bien. Mientras la interrogaban, a tan sólo un metro del rubio, Helga suspiró, levantando ligeramente sus cabellos con las manos, para apartarlo de su espalda, pues, tenía calor.

Aun conmocionado, como la mayoría, Arnold no dejó de mirarla, pensando en que pudo haberse herido...

En ese momento, cuando ella movió su cabello, algo cayó al piso, captando su atención. Se agachó a recogerlo, al tiempo en que oyó decir a Bob, la suerte que Cecile y los chicos habían tenido.

—Dios mío, Cecile... ¡Y justo hoy trajiste el permiso de tus padres, vaya ironía! —prosiguió Bob—. Me alegra que todos estén bien.

Arnold frunció el ceño. A Cecile se le había caído una cadenita con un pequeño dije, que por alguna razón, se le hizo muy conocido... ¿Dónde lo habría visto antes...?

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola, mis queridos, amados y venerados lectores! No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer el apoyo que esta historia ha recibido, y las plegarias elevadas para que lo actualice. Lo siento, lo siento y mil veces lo siento, porque me tardé muchísimo tiempo en hacerlo. La inspiración me había abandonado, y no quería escribir cualquier cosa porque sí.**_

_**Los estudios me han tenido atada a la falta de creatividad, a solo poder avanzar con algunos fics de todos los que tengo, y de vez en cuando, nada más.**_

_**Muchas gracias: vivii-geraldine; sweet-sol; NoliEnchantrix; Pau97; SandraStrickland; santdy farro y Loag, por leer y comentar el anterior episodio; por suplicar que actualice y mandarme inspiración desde donde están :3 Les respondo por Pm.**_

_**¡¿Y bien?! ¿Qué decir? Estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo; aún faltan dos más y culmina esta historia. Nunca pensé en extenderla demasiado más que 15 capítulos, así que a mediados de Diciembre veremos el "14" y, si Dios es generoso, antes de fin de año, el último.**_

_**Gracias como siempre, perdón por la espera. El estudio me "anuló" esta vez.**_

_**Buen fin de semana!**_

_**MarHelga.-**_


	14. ¿Y si Cecile es?

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>**: "** **¿Y si Cecile es...? **

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

La conmoción por el casi inevitable accidente de Cecile —quizás de Lorenzo y Park también, por qué no—, y todo el escándalo generado por la sesión de fotos sin preaviso de Bob y Vermicelli, los había puesto en la obligación de finiquitar detalles para la presentación escolar, al día siguiente, jueves, aprovechando que era feriado. La idea surgió de la mismísima Helga, que le propuso a Arnold a través de Phoebe el reunirse en la casa Pataki, a tal fin. La jornada resultó ser agotadora para todos y era comprensible que decidieran postergar los arreglos finales.

.

.

—¿Qué te pasa, Arnold? Has estado muy callado desde hoy a la tarde...

—¿Qué? Eh, nada, Gerald... —dijo distraído, guardando algo con sigilo en su bolsillo.

Se detuvieron, para despedirse en la casa de huéspedes.

—¿Estás nervioso por la filmación?, ¿por el proyecto, acaso?

—No, nada de eso, amigo... Creo que estoy muy cansado. Eso es todo...

Gerald enarcó una ceja, con duda.

—¿Seguro? Bien, descansa. Debes estar cual estrella de Broadway el viernes en el rodaje.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —dijo riendo sin ganas.

—¿Y qué es esa cadenita que llevas...?

—Nada, algo que encontré en el piso del auditorio... Ya lo devolveré.

—Bien, nos vemos, viejo. —saludó Gerald, con su típica seña de manos.

—Buenas noches, Gerald...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El trayecto desde la casa a la escuela, había sido insoportable. Bob no hacía más que insistir en las 'bondades de la Gracia Divina', por el hecho de que Cecile no sufriera herida alguna al caer. Helga suspiraba con cansancio, mirando por la ventana del auto las calles. Ya era de noche y todo el asunto del ensayo final acabó perturbándola, inclusive en su faceta como 'Helga', pues su padre la sobrecargó de tareas al aparecer en el auditorio, tras quitarse el atuendo y los modos educados de la prominente actriz de "<em>Big Bob's beepers<em>". Por si eso fuera poco, no dejó de mencionar repetidamente que la chica rubia era un ejemplo a seguir en cuando a modales y cortesía.

¡Vaya idiota, cabeza de alcornoque!, pensó. ¿Es que no la veía? ¡Cómo no podía verla, era su hija, por el amor de Dios!

Tal vez no era tanto por el aspecto, sino, por la actitud radicalmente diferente que manifestaba al hacer ese rol, el que les impedía reconocerla. Si supieran cómo era en realidad...

Miriam sólo asentía, ¿fingiendo? comprensión y apoyo a su esposo en todo lo que este decía, pero sin vincularse demasiado.

Para su fortuna, Bob le ordenó a Nick especialmente que consiguiera una nueva carroza para el comercial, o que repararan la averiada. ¿Y quién sería la encargada de irla a buscar a primera hora del viernes, para llevarla junto a Vermicelli?: Helga. De no ser porque todo el tema la tocaba de cerca, jamás hubiera aceptado ayudar a Bob.

—¿Desde cuándo te vistes así, Helga? —le preguntó Miriam, sorprendiéndola, al bajar del auto.

—Desde que todo lo demás me aburre. —respondió sin entusiasmo.

La mujer quedó algo pensativa.

—Recuerda, Helga, el viernes, a las ocho. Ya le pedí permiso a Wartz para que puedas llegar más tarde.

La chica resopló con fastidio, adivinando la próxima frase de su padre.

—No lo olvides, Olga. Búsquenlo; no querrás que todas esas personas se decepcionen, ¿o sí? Hay mucho en juego.

—Claro, Bob. Hay "mucho en juego", sí... —espetó con su clásica sorna.

Miriam escuchó ese intercambio, negando con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Su boca se había secado completamente, e incluso, su cuerpo se sentía con una sensación de temblequeo masivo. ¿Cuándo fue que los nervios se apoderaron de ella así? Aunque la verdad de los hechos la condenaran, Rhonda sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ni más ni menos.<p>

Al aproximarse tan velozmente donde se encontraba Curly, asustó al pobre chico, que sólo atinó a sobresaltarse mientras su mirada extrañada contemplaba a la pelinegra alterada.

—¡Rhonda!, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó con cautela, tomándola por los hombros.

Rhonda negó con la cabeza histéricamente y tomó una de sus manos.

—¡No tenemos tiempo, ven conmigo! —imploró, saliendo de allí rápidamente, a la vez que todos aún estaban conmocionados por lo ocurrido con Cecile y el carruaje.

Curly la siguió en su corrida sin dudarlo, en parte, por el amarre que lo unía a la chica, pero también por su ilimitado interés en un asunto que evidentemente lo implicaba con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

Cerca de los casilleros, Rhonda se detuvo, obligándolo a hacerlo también. Se soltó de Curly, mientras se recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas, agachada intentando recobrar el aliento.

El chico la miraba atónito, ¿qué rayos había sido todo eso?

Aún jadeando, ella comenzó.

—Disculpa, Curly... —dijo entrecortadamente— sé que esto parece raro, pero... Necesito hablarte de algo muy importante, y que me ayudes.

El jovencito del corte tazón se asombró aún más.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Rhonda? Me estás asustando...

La chica empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, sin saber cómo decir lo que planeaba.

—Curly, yo... —dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos— me es difícil decir esto... ¿Cómo lo digo? ¡Ash! ¡Detesto tener que hacerlo! —bufaba, molesta— ¡Me están chantajeando!, ¿bien? Es así. Estoy siendo chantajeada por un sujeto que tiene malas intenciones y sabe algo de mí que puede perjudicarme.

Curly palideció, preocupado por lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Oh, qué terrible, cielito!

Rhonda parpadeó con fuerza.

—No me llames así, por favor... —rogó, en una mezcla de desagrado y confusión.

—¿Quién es el tipo, qué sabe de ti?

—No puedo decirte qué es... Prefiero hacerlo yo, una vez que ella esté a salvo...

—¿"Ella"? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, con más intriga.

—El tipo es Leichliter. Quiere hacerle algo malo a Cecile.

—¿Qué? ¿A Cecile, por qué? ¡Cielos, es una locura! —exclamó, perplejo.

—Lo sé, pero nadie nos creería... —dijo rodando los ojos con resignación—. Lo que debes tener en cuenta, es que nada de lo que él te diga es cierto, ¿está bien?

Curly asintió vagamente y Rhonda insistió, con histeria.

—¿Entendiste, Curly?

—Sí, Rhonda. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Debemos proteger a Cecile, a como dé lugar, porque él quiere ver a Lila en su rol del comercial.

—¿A Lila?, es decir, ¿algo así como… una reemplazante?

—Así es, quiere quitarle su papel, el tipo está loco de remate... Estoy segura que él fue quien aflojó las ruedas de la carroza...

—¿Crees que fue él? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque él quería que yo hiciera eso!

Curly la miró completamente pasmado.

—Debemos advertirle, Rhonda... Ese tipo es peligroso...

—Me temo que sí, Curly... Me temo que sí... —concluyó, suspirando con temor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ya era jueves, los vestigios de la noche repleta de nubes se había esfumado en un cielo completamente despejado. En medio de esa variación, un cóctel de sentimientos se apoderó de su compostura, de equilibrio y sus más ambiguas y recónditas ideas. Una parte de Helga no quería que llegara el día, ese día, aquel en que todo acabaría para siempre. ¿Qué le iba a quedar, o qué podía atesorar? ¿Las publicidades de su inusitada fama junto a Arnold, tal vez?<p>

¿Qué era la fama, después de todo? Un pedazo de nada, en medio de tanto por decir. ¿Atesoraría, quizás, la filmación, los recuerdos, los besos escénicos? Todo eso no servía, en realidad. Cecile le permitió volver a estar cerca de su amado, durante esas semanas, mostrarse como era verdaderamente, impidiendo que 'Helga' fuera asociada de forma alguna con la actriz exitosa de comerciales. Y entonces, ¿por qué, a la misma vez, la chica quería acabar con la farsa, desdibujar esa nula apariencia; simplemente, ser Helga? Seguramente, incidiría el hecho de que cada vez que podía estar cerca de él, su corazón se estrujaba de felicidad y amor; como de tristeza y decepción, al saber que nadie, ni siquiera Arnold, la reconocía. Quizás porque se estaba perdiendo a sí misma; porque Cecile la absorbió en esa locura de la popularidad y el egocentrismo de varias personas, como su padre. O, también, porque en definitiva, aunque fueran dos, existía solo una, la que siempre amó a Arnold; aquella que debía recibirlo en su casa y abrirle las puertas para organizar una presentación grupal, como Helga, y no, como Cecile.

¡Qué abismo y conexidad entre sus sentimientos! ¿Acaso manejaba la posibilidad cierta, de confesarle todo al concluir con el rodaje? ¿No era demasiado? Riesgos, se dijo. La vida es una sucesión de riesgos, y quizás, estaba por hacer la locura más grande de toda su vida. ¿Era preferible resguardarse bajo el ala de ese anonimato eternamente; o bien, podría tomar las riendas del asunto que ocultó forzosamente durante años?

Quizás... Quizás era tiempo de decirle toda la verdad a Arnold.

Había determinado que ser Helga sería menos desgastante e incómodo, más apropiado. Era jueves y acordaron verse en la casa de la rubia. ¿No sería malditamente perverso ir a la casa de Arnold como Helga, siendo que la última vez que estuvo allí, (como Cecile) todo terminó en lágrimas? No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para actuar "_Helguísticamente_" en ese lugar, ni para pretender ser la francesa impostora en la presentación.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y el timbre había sonado. Había sonado tan fuerte, que la chicharra hizo eco en su corazón, que se agitó rápidamente. Debía bajar a abrirle la puerta al chico del que estaba enamorada hacía siete años; al chico al que le vivía mintiendo hacía un año, a aquel a quien dejaría de tratar con tanta cercanía, en menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando todo terminara al fin.

.

.

—Hola, Helga.

—Hola Arnold. Adelante... —saludó con seriedad.

—¡Por Dios, Miriam! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?! ¡Mañana es la filmación, te necesitaba ahí! ¿Quién los buscará a Nick y Olga?

—Es Helga, Bob —corrigió la mujer—, y si me permites aclarar, estaré en el auditorio para esa hora.

—¡Pero por todos los Cielos!, ¿no puede venir sola hasta la ciudad, tu madre? ¡Ella conoce el camino!

Helga rodó los ojos con fastidio, mientras Arnold permanecía en un silencio sepulcral autoimpuesto.

—Ya regreso. —masculló, furiosa, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina con estruendosos pasos que ilustraban su humor.

—¡Bob, por Dios Santo! ¡Tengo visitas! ¡¿Es que no puedes callarte un rato?! —chilló, iracunda.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Visitas? —musitó su padre, restándole importancia.

—Sí, Bob, visitas. ¿Es que todo gira en torno a tu estúpido comercial? ¡Cáspita!

Miriam negó con la cabeza, una ola de gritos se avecinaba y, rodando los ojos ante la situación padre—hija tan típica, supo qué hacer.

—Con permiso... —dijo dejándolos solos a ambos, yendo hacia la sala con una bandeja y un vaso de jugo fresco.

—¡Hola! —saludó con amabilidad—, tú debes ser Arnold, ¿no es así?

—Buenas tardes, señora Pataki, así es. El gusto de verla nuevamente...

—Oh, gracias, jovencito. Adelante, toma. —indicó con gentileza—, sírvete, por favor.

—Muchas gracias... —dijo él, tomando el vaso de vidrio con limonada.

Miriam lo observaba con atención y repentina curiosidad. Se sentó en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones.

—Así que... Mañana es el gran día, ¿eh?

Bob continuaba gritando cosas sin sentido, a la vez que Helga sonaba colérica.

—Sí... —asintió Arnold, sin saber qué más agregar. Miriam sonrió para sí.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, con Helga? —preguntó capciosamente.

—Mañana tenemos una presentación escolar... Un proyecto de investigación...

—Qué interesante, Arnold. —comentó, sabiendo que la discusión Helga—Bob había concluido, dado el silencio que ahora reinaba en la cocina.

—Bien. Ya podemos hacer lo que hay que hacer. —pronunció Helga, en la sala, cuando las miradas de Miriam y Arnold se fijaron en ella.

—Bueno, Arnold, —dijo viéndolo, ya de pie—, espero que todo salga bien mañana.

—Muchas gracias, Sra. Pataki. También yo.

—De nada. —sonrió—. Helga, sé amable.

La aludida mostró los dientes, aún irritada.

—Sí, mamá. Como si necesitara serlo. —siseó inaudible.

—No temas serlo. —le susurró su madre, guiñándole un ojo, a la vez que volvía a la cocina.

Helga enmudeció, sorprendida por un instante. Recordó que no estaba sola precisamente, y giró a ver a Arnold, quien lucía expectante.

—Eh... Vamos a lo nuestro... —dijo torpemente.

—Perfecto, Helga. —asintió él, sonriente.

La chica recapacitó, ni bien oyó a Bob hablar con Miriam sonoramente.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor subamos. Odiaría que mi padre nos moleste con sus tonterías. Tenemos poco tiempo.

—¿Seguro? Está bien... —aceptó, tomando sus cosas que yacían en la entrada.

Helga subió sigilosamente las escaleras. ¿En qué universo se le hubiera ocurrido invitarlo a su habitación, a ese templo sagrado donde se le reunían culto al Dios de sus desvelos, durante días y noches?

Una situación así, no podría ser posible de ser Cecile, ¿cierto?, reflexionó silenciosamente, al tiempo que él iba detrás suyo. ¿Era una buena idea? ¡Por qué rayos lo había sugerido siquiera! No estaba segura de que su cuarto estuviera ordenado. ¿Y si algún libro de poesías había quedado a la vista de cualquiera? Todas sus alarmas se activaron, y se activaron tan sorpresivamente rápido, que al terminar de subir las escaleras y hacer los cuatro pasos restantes a su puerta, se giró raudamente. Tan intempestivamente, que casi logra tumbarlo. Arnold retrocedió dos pasos más.

— ¿Me disculpas un momento, por favor? Quiero verificar un asunto. No me tardo. —afirmó señalando su habitación, con una falsa risa histérica.

—Está bien, adelante.

—Genial. —dijo con simpleza y entró directamente, cerrando la puerta ágilmente en su cara.

Qué extraño había sido todo eso.

.

.

Aunque Helga hacía varios días que actuaba en forma extraña, y seguía con esos atuendos descoloridos, hoy, otro tipo de rareza la inundaba. Era una peculiar forma de actuar, que dejaba entrever a una Helga por momentos normal, pasional e irascible, y por otros, desabrida, indiferente y triste. ¿Era posible ubicarla en alguna escala? ¿Cómo se encontraría el resto del tiempo? Francamente, no le agradaba la nueva Helga, esa que parecía gris, apagada e inerte. Esa no era ella, no señor.

La Helga que conocía no se apabullaba ante las bromas de Harold y Sid; no se aguantaba escuchar un comentario frívolo de Rhonda sin contraatacar... No hubiera soportado criticar el comercial del príncipe y Cecile... Jamás se resistiría a ponerlo en ridículo sobre el corcel de utilería, su traje estúpido y la fama repentina... ¿Verdad? Esa era la Helga que él conocía, que todos conocían, para ser exactos. ¿Y dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se había ido esa chica territorial, fuerte y voraz, dónde?

Arnold se recargó sobre la pared, mientras ruidos a muebles que se corrían vertiginosamente parecían oírse a través de la puerta de la habitación. Quizás había estado muy ocupado, cansado o atrapado en sentimientos que finalmente no fueron como él creía, para notarlo. Él se obnubiló en Cecile, dejando de lado asuntos que eran dignos de preocupación y análisis, como este, pensó, reprochándose. ¿Por qué nunca Helga emitió opinión alguna sobre Cecile? ¿La odiaba? Sí, eso quedó bastante claro desde un principio.

¡Cecile! ¿Qué haría ella, con el proyecto escolar, si se apartó de la presentación?

La puerta se abrió, Helga lucía agitada.

—Adelante, ya puedes pasar. —aseguró, con esa mirada de maniática.

Arnold asintió silenciosamente, obedeciendo.

—Helga... ¿Qué pasará con Cecile?

Helga lo miró sorprendida, la poca distensión que portaba, se hizo añicos. Cerró la puerta, con lentitud.

—No sé, Arnold. Phoebe dijo que ella decidió abandonar el proyecto.

—Oh...

El tono de voz apagado, en combinación con su expresión de piedra insensible, se habían apoderado de ella otra vez.

—Sep. Y luego de la filmación se irá.

Al menos, eso es lo que oí por ahí... —dijo sin inmutarse, aparentemente—. Bien, como comenzaré hablando yo, quiero saber desde dónde hasta dónde irá mi parte... —acotó, cambiando de tema.

Arnold empezó a revolver las hojas que había traído, en el piso, donde ahora estaban sentados.

—Bonita habitación... —dijo levantando la mirada por un momento—, mientras seguía revisando la investigación y los apuntes de ayuda.

—Gr-gracias. —dijo azorada.

El chico suspiró en victoria, luego de buscar infructuosamente hasta ese momento.

—Aquí está, Helga. —pronunció, extendiéndole la hoja, encontrándose con su mirada, que ya lo contemplaba desde hacía varios segundos.

Arnold se inquietó, en silencio, preguntándose por qué ella lo veía así, tan...extraña.

Y es que, mil pensamientos la perseguían. Si mañana Cecile desaparecería de sus vidas, ella también lo haría, de la de Arnold. Como Helga, no tenía cabida en su existencia, no había una relación de amistad o confianza como para continuar cerca de él. Mañana, era un final para los tres.

—Sí, claro... —dijo ella, saliendo de su letargo, tomando los papeles para estudiarlos inmediatamente.

Arnold sonrió de lado, ahora, viéndola él.

¿Es que siempre había sido tan...? ¿Es que sus ojos siempre fueron tan azules?, rió internamente. ¿Cómo puedes conocer a alguien, verlo durante años, y notar cosas así, recién ahora?

Permanecieron callados, memorizando cada uno su parte de la presentación, durante varios minutos. Luego de un incómodo silencio para Helga, discutieron sobre cómo explicarían las etapas de su proyecto y quién diría las conclusiones finales, sin modificar Helga, su actitud de asombrosa inmutabilidad y aburrimiento existencial.

—...Porque si decimos que la conclusión no arroja lo que postulamos como teoría, se notará que falló algo en el comienzo...

—Sí, ¿y qué? Si de todas maneras...—dijo Helga, sin terminar la frase de desesperanza y desasosiego.

Arnold no pudo evitarlo.

—Oye, Helga, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en la cama, con expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué? Nada, ¿por qué quieres saber? —respondió preguntando, sin emoción alguna.

—Hace muchos días que no... ¿Cómo decirlo? Actúas extrañamente, siento que... Siento que ya no te conozco.

—Bueno, Arnold, no sé de qué diferencias hablas, sigo siendo exactamente como siempre fui. Tan simple como eso... —aseguró, poniéndose de pie.

—No, no es cierto, Helga. ¿Crees que no pude darme cuenta? Algo te ocurre, ¿puedes contarme? ¿Estás enferma, acaso?

—No, Arnold, no estoy enferma.

—¿Y por qué no has sido tú, últimamente? Es decir... —dijo cautelosamente—, mírate, esa no eres tú, Helga. ¿Dónde está tu moño rosa, tu atuendo rosa, tu actitud tan...enérgica, de siempre?

—No me pasa nada, Arnold. ¿Por qué insistes tanto? —preguntó comenzándose a alterar.

—¿Por qué actúas como si todo te resultara indiferente? ¡Es que así no eres tú!

—¡No me pasa nada!, ¿sí? ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡No sabes nada de mí, no conoces nada! ¡Nada...! —exclamó, con frustración evidente.

—¿Quieres que posterguemos la presentación?, podría hablar con el Sr. Simmons y yo...

—¡No, Arnoldo! No quiero que postergues el proyecto, ¡¿está bien?! ¡Quiero hacerlo, quiero que filmen ese maldito comercial de una buena vez por todas y acabar con todo esto! ¿De acuerdo? —se desahogó, sin poder contenerse.

—Lo siento, si dije algo que te ofendiera...

—No. No dijiste nada malo. Es que no lo soporto más, Arnold, yo... —dijo con nerviosismo, refregándose los ojos con desesperación—, yo tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa, Helga? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella.

—Yo...

—¡Helga! —la llamó Bob, a los gritos—, ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Helga quedó pasmada. Las palabras no salieron de su boca y Arnold lucía sumamente ansioso por escuchar su descargo.

—Ahora vuelvo... —dijo dubitativa—. Tú... Arregla eso de las conclusiones, ¿sí? —le ordenó, girando con lentitud hacia la puerta, abriendo la puerta.

—De acuerdo...

.

.

Los minutos pasaron, la tarea que la rubia le había encargado ya estaba hecha. A su modo de ver, el resultado era satisfactorio. ¿Dónde estaba Helga? Quizás, si salía del cuarto, escucharía algo que le permitiera saber el motivo del retraso de la chica, pero decidió quedarse allí. Sus piernas se acalambraron de tanto estar sentado, por lo que decidió caminar un poco allí dentro. ¿No eran, la curiosidad y el aburrimiento una mezcla desafortunada? Se sintió cual felino doméstico, estudiando un ambiente desconocido. Previamente, claro, echó un vistazo a la puerta, cerciorándose de que estuviera totalmente cerrada. A continuación, lo hizo. Arnold caminó hasta donde se encontraba el guardarropa de Helga, y lo abrió. ¡Tal como pensaba! Diversas prendas color rosa, blanco y unas pocas en tonos violetas o fucsias, adornaban la inmensidad del interior de dicho mueble. ¡Esa era la vieja Helga, la que él ansiaba volver a ver!

Si toda su ropa estaba ahí, ¿por qué había dejado de usarla?

Nada fuera de lo normal había allí. Entonces, continuó su exploración. A decir verdad, la habitación de Helga parecía ser su antítesis, algo sideralmente opuesto a lo que ella demostraba ser. Con tonos cálidos, empapelados de estilo dulce y romántico, hasta poético, para ser más exacto.

Y así fue, que en una pequeña mesita de luz, cerca de la puerta, visualizó un montón de fotografías enmarcadas. No se había fijado ni bien llegó, pero en la pared, también había otras más. Una de ellas, logró captar su atención. No era una foto especial, ni nada del otro mundo, pero tenía detalles bastante interesantes.

En la foto, estaban todas las chicas de la clase, abrazadas en reunión. Helga, por supuesto, era la única que lucía molesta. Ni Sheena, ni Lila, Rhonda o Phoebe salieron con su expresión; pues, Helga tenía esa cosa del enfado constante y permanente, esa frustración mortal, ese inconformismo crónico... Tan diferente a Cecile, por ejemplo. Tan lejana, opuesta y distante de Cecile. ¿Por qué decidió reprobar en esa asignatura, con tal de no verlo o tener que interactuar con él? ¿Simplemente, era más fácil ignorarlo, hacer de cuenta que no existía? Y allí lo vio, sin mirar. Era un día de verano, y las chicas llevaban un atuendo fresco. Que dejaba ver sus cuellos y hombros. El Sol atacaba el rostro de Helga, en forma directa. Tal vez por eso, además, es que fruncía aún más el ceño. Se enfocó en el brillo que ella portaba. El Sol se reflejó, evidentemente en un colgante que la chica tenía. Se acercó más. Un poco más, hasta agacharse por completo. Si la vista no lo traicionaba, Helga llevaba una cadena pequeña. ¿Y qué, eso era algo raro? No, claro que no, pensó, negando con la cabeza. Se volvió con la mirada en las hojas de la presentación, desparramadas sobre el escritorio. ¡Helga sí que se estaba demorando demasiado! Y su vista regresó a la foto. En las demás, estaba junto a Olga, más ofuscada todavía, y en otras, quizás junto a sus padres.

Qué dicotomía, qué ambigüedad y paradoja. En todas había un punto en común. Su frustración, el colgante en su cuello, lo rosado de la ropa. ¡Y ahí lo tuvo!

Helga ya no sentía nada, ni frustración permanente, si muestras de vestimenta rosa y si lo analizaba, tampoco llevaba su colgante, ¿no? Un momento. Un momento... ¡él ya había visto un colgante así, el día anterior, puntualmente! A Cecile se le había caído, pero se distrajo por la situación que acababan de vivir, y también, por alguna razón, su instinto y subconsciente le indicó que sería mejor conservarlo.

¿Helga tenía en las fotos un dije exactamente igual al de Cecile? ¿Cómo era posible? No parecía ser de esas cosas que venden en todas partes.

La desesperación y la repentina ansiedad lo dominaron. Por inercia, abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita, encontrándose con varios álbumes de fotos familiares. Cientos, miles de ellas, en las que Helga lucía igual, una y otra, y otra vez. Una sola era diferente. ¿Helga guardaba una foto de Gerald y él? ¿Por qué razón? Arnold desconocía quién habría tomado esa foto, pero, analizándola mejor, la distinguió, a unos metros detrás de ellos. Había sido sacada en la escuela, aparentemente, porque estaban en el patio. Y de no ser por su atuendo rosa, no la hubiera reconocido. Su expresión, totalmente novedosa, era de una sonrisa leve y sincera, de distensión. Más bien, pensándolo otra vez, quien estaba más enfocada en la toma, era Helga, a pesar de la distancia, más que Gerald y Arnold. Decidió conservarla, entre su bolsillo y otras cosas. Y también decidió intercambiar la foto escolar de Helga y todas las chicas, por otra, donde ella estaba con su familia, para poder llevársela.

Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, de ansiedad y nervios. ¿Acaso...? ¿Helga...?

¡Hasta era difícil de decirlo mentalmente! ¿Helga era...?

Su boca se secó, e incluso, tropezó, recobrando el equilibrio obligadamente, al instante. Decidió sentarse en la cama, aclarar y procesar la información que su mente sospechaba, acababa de descubrir.

¿Helga había sido Cecile, durante todo este tiempo?

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Espero que las cosas marchen excelentemente en sus vidas. ¡Y el penúltimo episodio, ya está aquí!**_

_**Debo agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo en esta historia. Ahorita mismo estoy corriendo a escribir el capítulo final, y la siguiente actualización será en unos días (quizás menos de una semana, dependiendo de los reviews). Lo que siga, será "Mi corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo" y creo que por "Caleidoscopio" tendrán que esperar un poco más esta vez, hasta el 10 de Enero aproximadamente.**_

_**Dios, ¿qué hará Leichliter? ¿Y Rhonda + Curly? ¿Desenmascararán a Cecile? ¿Arnold ya sabe con certeza la identidad? ¡En el capítulo 15 todo podría suceder y más!**_

_**Muchas gracias especialmente a sweet-sol, SandraStrickand y anabell por leer y comentar el capítulo 13. Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Déjenme decirles que estoy algo sorprendida. En el tiempo que llevo en Fanfiction, nunca he recibido tantas súplicas para que actualice una historia, como sucedió con este fic; sin embargo, cuando (finalmente) pude publicar el capítulo 13, no hubo igual recibimiento… Uno piensa, ¿no les gustó?; ¿no tienen tiempo? En fin, no quiero deprimirme pensando esas cosas, así que sólo les diré que el feedback es eso que nos hace saber que estamos escribiendo bien y que nos alienta a seguir por aquí, ¡no teman comentar!**_

_**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**¡Que pasen un hermoso FIN DE AÑO! **__**¡Adiós 2014, yay!**_

_**¡Bienvenido 2015!**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	15. En nuestro lugar de siempre (Parte I)

**"Un carruaje para Cecile" **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>**: "** **En nuestro lugar de siempre" (Parte I)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Mi respeto a Catherine Deneuve, (actriz reconocida) que menciono indirectamente en este episodio.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Parecía que ese día nunca llegaría, que el tiempo sería benevolente y les daría más minutos a las horas. El día de la filmación del segundo y último comercial, se hizo presente. Las horas, ciertamente, escaparon de sus manos como agua; la noche, fue un imposible, ¿Conciliar el sueño? Tras batallar bastante contra el insomnio, Arnold pudo quedarse dormido, pero jamás en un sueño profundo y reparador, como precisamente necesitaba.

Amaneció nublado y gris, espantosamente oscuro. En un rato el autobús escolar pasaría e iba algo retrasado. Tomó rápidamente la toalla, para ir a darse una ducha. Sería un largo día...

Al volver, pocos minutos después, las fotos seguían allí, entre sus pertenencias. El papel, el folleto, ambos estaban asentados en el escritorio, formados simétricamente con una actitud algo insolente; como si lo estuvieran viendo a la cara.

Arnold sonrió con sarcasmo e ironía, para sí. ¿Las fotos ahora tenían la facultad de hablar?

A la izquierda de ellas, yacían los apuntes de la exposición que daría en unos minutos y otros papeles. La señalización de cuál era su parte y cuál que le correspondía a Helga, en letra grande y resaltada con marcador flúor. No lo había podido notar antes, por supuesto. Helga tenía una caligrafía perfecta, prolija, puntual. Y la tenía autografiada de su puño y letra, ni más ni menos.

Y a la derecha, otra vez, el par de imágenes regadas, con prolijidad, cabe aclarar, nuevamente. En una, la publicidad de los localizadores alusiva a San Valentín; en la otra, la foto familiar de Helga y en la que inexplicablemente, salían la rubia, Gerald y él. Cargó su bolso con todo lo necesario para esa jornada tan ajetreada y por demás de complicada, junto a elementos que utilizaría más tarde, para averiguar, confirmar o desestimar ciertas teorías que venía dando como posibles.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡No puedo creer que hagas que llegue tarde! —exclamó, molesta, casi saliendo de su casa—. ¿Qué crees, que tengo "clones míos" alrededor de la ciudad? —preguntó con sarcasmo, sin notar en un principio la connotación involuntariamente implícita de esas palabras.<p>

Bob gruñó con hastío.

—¿De qué hablas, Helga? Cuando te lo mencioné hace dos días, no tuviste problema alguno.

—¡Sí, porque olvidé que tenía esta presentación! ¿Por qué no le pides a otro de tus esclavos servidores este favor, eh? ¡Hasta luego! —exclamó, finalmente, azotando la puerta de casa.

—Demonios. Son las ocho... —musitó furiosa—, Arnold tendrá que empezar sin mí...

—Hola, Helga. Qué gusto verte. ¿Vamos en busca de ese carruaje?

—Sí, sí, ahórrate las formalidades, hermano. Llevo prisa, así que conduce y ya, ¿sí? —dijo tajantemente, apurando a Vermicelli que había llegado en su coche.

—Bien, bien, tranquila, niña. Está a unas pocas calles de aquí... —respondió algo temeroso.

—Que así sea. —sentenció, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante.

—Pataki tenía que ser... —balbuceó para sí, ante la fulminante mirada de la rubia que lo puso más nervioso todavía.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Cielos! —decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con histeria—, ¿cómo rayos aún no llega? ¡La filmación comenzará al mediodía!<p>

El chico se le acercó con cautela.

—Tranquila, Rhonda. Cecile sabe que Leichliter está contra ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en seco, girando a verlo—. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Bueno... —comenzó Curly rodando ligeramente los ojos en un intento de dirimir culpa—, Brainy lo supo... Dijo algo así como que el tipo viene molestándola hace tiempo, pero que últimamente no ha estado haciendo nada; lo que, según él, es peor...

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan lunático... —reflexionó ella.

—De todas formas, debemos advertirle, Rhonda... Hoy todo puede suceder...

—Sí. Mejor entramos al salón... Ahí viene el Sr. Simmons.

—Sí... Después de ti... —le dijo con amabilidad él, cediéndole el paso.

Rhonda enarcó una ceja y avanzó con desconfianza.

—¡Buen día, niños! —saludó el maestro—. Sé que hoy es un día especial para todos por el tema del rodaje y demás, pero si Dios quiere, luego de este día todo volverá a la normalidad... Sin embargo, estoy ansioso por ver sus presentaciones... —sonrió, buscando con la mirada al trío de rubios del salón, hasta que, para su sorpresa, sólo encontró a uno de ellos.

—Oh, Arnold... ¿Y las chicas?

—Aún no llegan, Sr. Simmons... ¿Quiere que empiece yo, con mi parte...?

—Eh... No, mejor esperémoslas.

Arnold rodó los ojos con duda, suponiendo que eso no sería posible, empezando, claro, por el hecho fehaciente de que Cecile se había apartado del asunto, días atrás, desde la discusión. Pero... ¿Eso era todo lo que le preocupaba?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡¿No puedes darte prisa?! ¡Tengo una exposición oral en la escuela, a las ocho y treinta! ¿Qué parte de eso no comprendes, "socio de Bob"?<p>

—Oye, oye, cálmate chica, ¿de acuerdo? Ya llegamos, ¿ves? Donde está ese cartel verde, ¿lo ves? —preguntó a la vez que lo señalaba—, allí es, pues.

—¡Dios! —chilló, frotándose la cara con ambas manos, con fastidio—. ¡En el regreso, conduzco yo!

Nick rió con fuerza, enseriándose al instante en que advirtió que la chica le dedicaba otra de sus fulminantes miradas.

Ya eran más de las 8:45 y una agitada Helga arribó al salón, como si acabara de bajarse de un paracaídas.

—Permiso... —pronunció con la voz entrecortada.

Eugene y Katrinka dejaron de dar su exposición, a la vez que Arnold y Simmons la vieron con atención.

—Lo siento... —le dijo en mímica al chico.

Él negó con la mano, amigablemente. Se acercó con sigilo a Simmons y le extendió la nota firmada por Bob explicando la razón de su tardanza, sellada por Wartz.

Apenas dispuso de unos minutos para desacelerarse y pensar con claridad, antes de comenzar con el desarrollo del ensayo. Estaban conectando el proyector, cuando una pregunta del maestro, los descolocó por igual.

—Chicos, disculpen... ¿Van a comenzar sin Cecile Deneuve?

Vaya apellido que indicaba falsedad, pensó Helga, riendo internamente. Más su diversión secreta se esfumó totalmente, en cuanto sintió que la mirada de Arnold se fijaba en ella con análisis.

—Cecile no vendrá. —afirmaron a coro.

—¿Qué...? ¿Pero hoy no es...? —comenzó Harold.

Rhonda y Curly pusieron sus más evidentes expresiones de horror.

—No dará la exposición. —aclaró Arnold, con solemnidad.

—Oh... —suspiró Simmons—, bien, en ese caso, comencemos, por favor.

Helga había establecido que sería quien hablara primero y lo decidió sin pensarlo, hasta parecía no importarle demasiado cuando lo hizo. Y si de algo estaba segura, era que la situación representaba una nimiedad en comparación al rodaje, donde debía poner todo su empeño en ser profesional; en no caerse de las carrozas de mala calidad construidas por sus compañeros, y ante todo, de no ser descubierta.

En lo más profundo de su ser, habitaba un mal presentimiento. Casi podía palparlo en el aire, advertirlo. Ese día, su olfato predictivo estaba activado y hasta el momento, no había fallado.

Comenzó a hablar, mecánica pero falsamente bien actuada, como el tema del trabajo escolar realmente le interesara; como si no tuviera enfrente a toda la clase frente a la cual pretendía ser Cecile, ni al amor de su vida, al que venía engañando y del que hoy tenía que despedirse sin hacerlo. Y él allí, a su izquierda, sosteniendo su ayuda—memoria con inquietud y perfección. Con pulcritud y seriedad; con hermosura y amor, como siempre ella lo podía ver.

Continuó hablando, respondiendo incluso, algunas preguntas que durante el desarrollo del ensayo Simmons iba haciéndole, con exactitud.

Ahora, Arnold desde su silencio la contemplaba describir lo que rayos fuera que estaba diciendo. Tan pausadamente. Tan pacífica y calma. Tan sospechosamente tranquila e inmutable, en un tipo de paz e indiferencia, distinta a la de los últimos días. Vestía de rosa, otra vez. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó; o más bien, ¿cómo?

Vio cómo ella movía sus manos, gesticulaba y se quitaba el cabello que se le venía hacia el rostro, generándole molestia y picazón. La luz de la poca claridad del sol oculta entre las nubes, se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana, impactando directamente en sus ojos, más azules que nunca. Más tenuemente delicados que antes.

Helga parpadeaba con lentitud a la espera de alguna otra pregunta del Sr. Simmons, cuando su atención se dirigió al cuello de la chica. No llevaba el colgante que tenía en las fotos y qué él atesoraba en el bolsillo de su camisa. El mismo de Cecile, dos días atrás. Su garganta se cerró.

—Muy bien, Helga. Excelente. Muy interesante el tema que escogieron.

Helga asintió sonriente, como con un toque de soberbia repentino.

—Arnold... —le habló ahora a él—, por favor, comienza. Helga, ¿puedes hacer un pequeño esquema con las características más importantes de tu parte, en el pizarrón?

—Claro. —dijo con diligencia, disponiéndose a hacerlo.

Arnold sintió que todas las miradas se posicionaron sobre él, en el peor momento. El nerviosismo que había adquirido le nubló el pensamiento. Vio a su alrededor, las láminas que había preparado, yacían pegadas a la pizarra detrás de sí y Helga iba en franco avance de su esquema.

—¿Necesitas un momento, Arnold...? —preguntó el maestro, con seriedad.

—Eh, no... —dijo el chico, aclarándose la voz—, no, Sr. Simmons. Comenzaré. —afirmó, dándole un vistazo a su derecha a la chica, que seguía escribiendo el mapa conceptual de su exposición.

Miles de letras en cursiva se atravesaron por sus ojos, empapelando el salón de frases, versos y escritos casi indescifrables; sin embargo, él había comenzado a dar la lección, sin parar, como su hubiera encendido un disco interminable. En medio de su alocución, volvió a ver a Helga escribir, por última vez y lo entendió. El libro rosa, las poesías y su autora, estaban a cincuenta centímetros suyos. Quizás también, estaba Cecile, terminando el mapa conceptual.

—Listo, Sr. Simmons. —musitó, interrumpiéndolo sin querer.

—Muchas gracias, Helga. —agradeció el maestro—. Ya puedes tomar asiento.

Arnold no dejó de hablar mientras eso sucedía. En cuanto Helga asintió y buscó un pupitre no muy lejano, para decir luego las conclusiones junto a él, notó que ella seguía vistiendo de colores blanco y gris. Arnold tuvo una visión, se había iluminado divinamente, para ver más allá de sus ojos, más allá del exterior.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Helga, ¿has visto a Cecile? —preguntó Rhonda con premura.<p>

—¿No...? —respondió con ambigüedad—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues... Eh... Debo hablar con ella de algo muy importante. Por favor, si la ves, dile que me busque, ¿está bien? —dijo yéndose.

Helga frunció el ceño sin entender.

—Bien. Lo haré. ¡Pero no digas que no te hago favores, princesa! —le espetó, fingiendo grosería.

Cielos... ¿qué querrá decirme Rhonda? Parece algo serio, dijo para sí.

.

.

.

—¡Por Dios, son las once y cuarto, dónde está esa niña!

—Ella llegará, Bob. Como yo logré estar a tiempo... —bufó Miriam—. ¿Recuerdas que creías que no lo haría?, ¡ja!

Bob gruñó.

.

.

.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó Helga, saliendo de una de las puertas del baño de niñas.

—Increíblemente bella, como siempre. —aseveró sonriente su amiga.

—¿No es...'demasiado'?

—¿Demasiado fijador?, sí, tal vez.

—Temo que este pastiche haga que se me caigan las extensiones, Phoebe...

—No, tranquila. Me aseguré de que esté bien sujetado todo... —confirmó, chequeando que su afirmación fuera correcta.

—Bien... ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa, Phoebe! Desde hoy, tengo un mal presentimiento... —dijo caminando en círculos en el baño.

—¿Por qué?, ¿ocurrió algo...?

—No, pero lo presiento...

—Es entendible, Helga... Pero todo saldrá bien, créeme... —dijo esto, poniendo la mano en su hombro—, ¿qué podría salir mal? Tú misma revisaste la carroza esta vez; no hay margen de error...

—Sí, pero no nos olvidemos del boicoteador número uno, Phoebe: Leichliter. Ese cretino hizo que cayera del carruaje.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás segura, Helga? —preguntó la oriental, azorada.

—Sí. Brainy lo vio aflojando las ruedas ese día, en la mañana. Quiere desenmascararme, lo sé...

—Ay, Helga, debes tranquilizarte, yo estaré cerca de ti, por si sucediera cualquier cosa... Pensemos positivamente. Este es tu último día como Cecile...

—Gracias amiga. Sí, trataré de no perder la calma... Por fin me desharé de ella, de esto... —dijo, a la vez que se señalaba de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Te despedirás, acaso?

La rubia suspiró tan hondo, que sus inamovibles bucles formados con la máquina y cementados con fijados, danzaron con su resoplido.

—...No. No podría hacerlo y él no podría soportarlo.

—Mañana es San Valentín...

—Qué paradoja, ¿eh? —comentó, mordiéndose el labio.

Phoebe la abrazó, como despidiéndose.

—¿Por qué el abrazo? Nos seguiremos viendo, Phoebe... ¿no? —rió sin ganas.

—Fue divertido, ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo, ser tu asistente de vestuario, peinado, maquillaje, lo fue...

—Gracias Phoebe. ¿Dónde se encuentran amigas así?

—Pregúntale a 'Cecile', tal vez ella sepa...

—Oh, Phoebe... —dijo riendo con soltura, fingiendo un reproche.

—Olvídalo... —rió ésta, negando con las manos.

—Oh, ¿Phoebe...? Hablando de 'olvidar', esto nunca sucedió, ¿entendido?

Phoebe rodó los ojos y rió en complicidad.

—"Olvidando..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Bueno... Ya le advertimos, Curly. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?<p>

—No mucho más... Pero sí, vigilar a Leichliter.

—¿Puedo unirme a ustedes...? —preguntó un Brainy que no tartamudeaba, apareciendo de la nada.

Rhonda elevó una ceja en muestras de sorpresa.

—De acuerdo. Ven con nosotros.

El rodaje estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

—Oh, Dios... Oh, Dios... —se repetía una y otra vez, caminando en círculos.

¡¿Cómo diablos es que no lo había visto antes?!

—Arnold... —lo llamó—, ¡Oye, Arnold! Ya es hora, amigo... Pataki y se secuaz te están buscando.

El rubio por fin salió de su letargo, viéndolo sin asimilar que debía salir a escena.

—Bien, bien, ya voy, Gerald.

—¿Todo en orden, amigo? —preguntó el moreno, con duda.

Arnold suspiró.

—¿Cecile ya está ahí?

—Sí, viejo. 'Cecile'... —respondió en moreno, rodando los ojos—. Y pensar que mañana se cumple un año; y tú sigues sin saber quién rayos es la chica.

—Sí... Te veré luego, Gerald. —pronunció el chico, abriéndose paso cerca de Gerald.

Y llegó adonde la chica del comercial finiquitaba detalles de su atuendo, junto a Phoebe. Tan hermosa como siempre, enormemente misteriosa, como nunca antes. Parecían discutir algo, y, aprovechando el hecho de que aún no era visible para ambas, frenó la marcha con la intención de escuchar parte de la plática.

—... ¡Pero no lo tengo, Phoebe! ¿Qué hago si lo notan? No traigo otro colgante aquí...

—Puedo prestarte el mío si tú quieres...

—No es lo mismo; el que perdí lo tenía hace años y tú lo sabes...

—Hola... —saludó Arnold súbitamente.

Helga sintió un escalofrío invadirle todo el cuerpo. Su rostro se tornó blanco y el temor hacía estragos con su tranquilidad.

—¡Ar-Arnold! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —inquirió sumamente nerviosa.

—Me dijeron que viniera, ya comienza la grabación...

—Ahh... Claro... —dijo fingiendo que ignoraba su presencia—. Seguro. Bueno, Phoebe, gracias por ayudarme.

—De nada...Cecile. —dijo esta con improvisación y nerviosismo también evidentes—. Muchos éxitos en el rodaje, para los dos.

—Gracias. —asintieron los rubios.

Una vez que Phoebe se retiró, Helga hizo una sonrisa de incomodidad, que Arnold captó de inmediato y se dispuso a continuar con la búsqueda del colgante extraviado, a ras del suelo. Agachada, prácticamente en su totalidad, revisó con prisa cada recoveco del sitio, sin hallar nada. Arnold, por su parte, permaneció en silencio solemne, hasta que vio a la chica ponerse de pie con frustración.

—¿Buscabas esto...? —le preguntó, extendiéndole en una de sus manos el colgante, deseando que ella dijera toda la verdad del asunto.

Una vez más, Helga palideció; pero en esta ocasión, lo hizo por el temor cierto y posible de que Arnold hubiera reconocido ese colgante en ella y en Cecile, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas, su verdadera identidad.

Lo tomó con cautela, mirándolo y huyendo al mismo tiempo, de su mirada tan fija; tan repleta de preguntas, tan curiosa y reconfortante.

Leichliter debía aparecer a interrumpir, ¿no?

Helga hizo una mueca de disculpa por no poder seguir conversando, situación que le resultó beneficiosa; pues, de continuar la plática quién sabe qué pudo hacer o decir; quizás sin quererlo, incluso se hubiera quebrado en un mar de lágrimas o estupideces que no podía permitirse.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué adorables que se ven juntos...! Verdaderamente, una pareja ideal para hacer este tipo de proyectos... ¿No es así, Sra. Deneuve? —preguntó el director de teatro con sorna, echando con su tono de voz, más mantos de sospecha sobre Helga.

Arnold percibió tensión entre la chica y el sujeto.

—Sí... Gracias, Sr. Leichliter. Sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido realizar esta producción... —dijo Helga con cinismo forzado.

El tipo sonrió gozoso.

—Ha sido un placer... Espero que su estadía en Hillwood le haya resultado reconfortante... Tengo entendido que hoy es su último día aquí... —le lanzó, como si supiera acerca de sus intenciones.

Helga abrió los ojos, con molestia y asombro.

—Usted escucha muchas cosas, señor... —sonrió con odio.

Leichliter soltó una carcajada seca.

—Escucho y veo mucho, señorita... —concluyó, desviando su mirada hacia Arnold, queriéndolo convertir en un receptor más de sus dobles mensajes—. Con permiso —dijo yéndose finalmente.

Helga lucía molesta y él podía notarlo. En momentos como ese, en situaciones que su enojo afloraba de tal manera, era imposible no reconocer a la chica detrás de la máscara; a la chica que estaba detrás de todo ese cabello agregado y ondulado; del vestido y la buena actitud; del acento francés impostado y los ojos color zafiro.

Había sido Helga todo este tiempo, y ahora, se debatía entre hacérselo saber y quizás arruinar la filmación por el eventual, pero seguro shock que sentirse descubierta frente a él le generaría; o esperar a que todo el asunto terminara para encararla. Un instante de debilidad lo acosó. Se sintió observado por ella, ahora que sabía quién era.

—¿Qué fue todo eso...? —le pudo decir, luego de algunos segundos, mientras ella recogía una pequeña chaqueta tejida que completaba su atuendo.

Helga giró a verlo con determinación.

—Leichliter es un idiota. —afirmó sorpresivamente—. Pero dijo algo cierto, Arnold... Esta es mi última noche aquí, tal como lo prometí.

—No si yo puedo impedirlo, 'Cecile' querida... —pronunció Leichliter para sí, que se quedó escondido tras unos mobiliarios de teatro y percheros repletos de ropa.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Ya vamos, Arnold…

La chica ya había salido a escena, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

En cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás y se alejó lo suficiente, giró para ver a Arnold detrás de sí, a pocos centímetros del carruaje y del corcel de utilería; de pie y con tristeza, como si hubiera asimilado finalmente, que ella nunca admitiría absolutamente nada. Si continuaba viendo hacia atrás mientras caminaba, tropezaría con algo en el camino; no podría apreciar los momentos memorables que atesoraría por siempre, sin tristeza; no podría asimilar que lo único verdadero en eso que veía detrás de ella, eran sus sentimientos por Arnold. Ni la carroza, ni el corcel, ni el amor que el chico le había manifestado cuando era Cecile eran ciertos. Esa no era Helga. Esa no era Helga... Se repitió mentalmente, dejando de mirar hacia atrás.

Giró la vista hacia adelante, en esos escasos metros restantes, desde el escenario, hasta donde estaba Bob, tan ansioso y sonriente, esperándola. Se encontró con la atenta mirada de Miriam, Phoebe, que la saludó con alegría, y las de Rhonda y Curly. ¡Y vaya, esos dos! ¿Le habían advertido sobre Leichliter? Lo agradecía, a la vez que la atemorizaba. Y ya se había alejado totalmente de él. Helga se giró a verlo una vez más, como si estuviera consciente de que esa sería la última vez que lo miraría con tranquilidad... Como Cecile.

—¡Por Dios, Cecile! No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, jovencita. ¡Hoy terminarás de hacerte famosa, eh! —dijo Bob, aliviado de encontrarla ya preparada.

—Ajá, hoy llegaré a la cima, Sr. Pataki, ¡bravo! —exclamó como algo que sonaba más a sarcasmo, que a alegría.

Miriam carraspeó.

—Sí, venderemos localizadores como pan caliente, es increíble la genial idea que tuve.

Helga sonrió para complacerlo, odiándose por ello.

—Todo este tiempo sentí temor de que desaparecieras o algo por el estilo, ¿sabes? —continuó diciéndole.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó con cierto tono desafiante.

—Bueno, considerando que no eres de Hillwood, y que nunca hablé con tus padres...

La rubia tenía una expresión que ilustraba todo su hartazgo a lo largo del último tiempo. ¿Su padre se habría graduado del mayor tonto del Universo?

Cecile tomó aire, contando mentalmente hasta tres para calmarse.

—Pues, tranquilo, señor. Aquí estoy y hoy filmaremos el comercial más exitoso del año, ¿no? —sonrió con esfuerzo.

—¡Así es, pequeña dama! —dijo su padre, acercándose a su mano para chocar _esos cinco_. Cómo quisiera que mi hija Helga estuviera aquí...

La chica elevó la mirada con un atisbo de ilusión en ellos.

—...aprendería tantas cosas viendo el comercial... —continuó diciendo—. Viéndote a ti...

—Ah... —dijo ella con desgano.

—¿Dónde está Alfred? —preguntó Bob, ahora.

—Arnold, señor. Aquí estoy. —sentenció con una pizca de molestia que Pataki no percibió, corrigiéndolo por milésima vez.

—Bien. ¡Miriam, ven aquí! ¿Has visto a Helga?

Helga suspiró con hastío disimulado, mientras Arnold observaba toda esa parafernalia referente a la ignorancia irremediable de Bob y su aparente ceguera auto-impuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>"¡Aquí, mi amor! ¡En la Plaza de las rosas! ¿Dónde estás?" —Pronunciaba Cecile.<em>

—_"¡Pensé que estarías en la Plaza de las estrellas, amada mía!"_

—_"No, ven pronto. No puedo esperar más para verte..."_

—_"En un momento estoy allí"_ —Dijo Arnold.

Arnold llegó en su corcel donde estaba el carruaje. Descendió de él ágilmente, dando pasos típicos de personaje de cuentos. Lucía tan perfecto en su traje principesco.

Se preguntó, al ver a Cecile, si ella había estado tan bella como ahora, la otra vez. La puerta del carruaje marrón claro se abrió, dejando apreciar a la chica. Él le extendió su mano para ayudarla a descender.

— "¡_Aquí estás, princesa mía!"_

— "_¡Oh, por los cielos, pensé que no llegarías más!"_

—"_Nunca podría dejarte..." _—pronunció Arnold, tal como establecía el libreto, pero con más sentimiento que nunca.

—"_Es que temí que no me encontraras_… —decía Cecile, acercándose al príncipe.

—"¡_Oh, no, nada de eso_!" —dijo Arnold, sonriendo—, "_porque con 'Localizadores Big Bob', siempre estaremos conectados..." _—aseguró el chico, exhibiendo el aparatito, al tiempo que la miraba con dulzura.

—¡El beso! —siseó Bob, visiblemente emocionado, al igual que Miriam, aunque cada uno, claro, por diferentes motivos.

Arnold sonrió con ternura, acortando la distancia con la chica, tomando su rostro de la misma forma, para besarla.

¿Serían esos sus últimos momentos juntos, de veras? Todo a su alrededor parecía ser de papel, cartón; de utilería. Para Helga, solamente existían ellos dos y el exterior giraba sin afectarlos, sin moverse; arrastrándolos a continuar cerca uno del otro.

No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero, ¿y qué ocurriría si al confesarse, el chico la rechazaba? ¿No sería que Arnold se había enamorado de Cecile, precisamente porque no era Helga; porque nada la unía a ella; porque entre ambas había un abismo? No podría vivir con ese rechazo, con esa espina gigantesca en su corazón; sabiendo que Arnold pasó de amarla a huirle; de contemplarla a alejarse incómodamente. En ese instante que se observaron en silencio mientras todos los vanagloriaban, ella decidió finalmente, que se iría sin decir adiós; sin admitir su verdadera identidad. Que se iría como llegó: así como si nada.

Y sucedió, tan repentinamente, como aquella vez.

Helga recibió un golpe de agua que prácticamente la logró tumbar al suelo, en medio de sus gritos por el susto y la conmoción general de todos los que estaban presenciando esa inesperada situación.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! —exclamó alterada y sorprendida, alejándose completamente de él.

—¡Cecile, Dios! —dijeron Bob y todos amontonándose donde estaba la chica empapada.

—¡Cecile! —le nació decir a Arnold, que se asombró inmediatamente, al igual que ella.

Helga se incorporó, con la ayuda del brazo de Arnold.

Phoebe, Rhonda, Brainy y Curly temían lo peor, al mismo tiempo que Miriam estaba muy preocupada.

Continuó enderezándose, mientras se escurría el agua que caía de su cabello, ropa y brazos. Con sus manos se refregó los ojos y mejillas. Su maquillaje se había corrido a lo largo de su rostro.

—¿Estás bien, Cecile...? —preguntó Sid, ante el silencio multitudinario.

Wartz, Simmons y la mayoría de los chicos estaban pasmados, sin comprender qué sucedía.

El cabello mojado de la chica se desarmó, abandonando esa forma tan prolija y ondulada, por una lacia y alborotada, suelto y dividido en dos. El flequillo que cubría de lado su ojo izquierdo, se aplanó, cubriendo toda su frente.

—¡Oh, Dios! —se oyó decir por ahí, con estupefacción y sorpresa.

—Así que ahora, finalmente lo sabrán... —comenzó Leichliter, caminando lentamente hacia Helga.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Bob, sorprendido.

—¡La verdadera identidad de 'Cecile Deneuve'! ¿Acaso no saben que ese es el apellido de una famosísima actriz francesa, que ella tomó como propio?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos está hablando, hombre? —habló ahora Vermicelli.

—Es gracioso… —continuó diciendo—, ¿todo este tiempo se creyeron ese cuento de la chica francesa que "de la nada" apareció aquí, sabiendo su parlamento; convirtiéndose en estrella de comerciales y ganándose el amor de todos?

—Bueno…Sí. —concluyó Bob, inútilmente.

El corazón de Arnold estaba a punto de estallar. La ira se apoderó de él por saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Pues… ¡Se equivocaron! Ella no es quien dice ser… Porque en realidad… —dijo haciendo una pausa que aumentaba el dramatismo del momento—. ¡Ella es Helga G. Pataki, su hija! —sentenció, mirándolo a Bob, en un grito grave que inundó el salón del auditorio.

La chica temblaba, de furia y de miedo; de histeria y horror, al saberse observada por todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, cuyos rostros no podían creer que el director de Teatro, tuviera razón en su acusación. La jovencita frente a ellos era Helga.

—¡Es Helga! —exclamaron Harold y Stinky, ante la expresión horrorizada de Phoebe, Brainy y Miriam, las únicas que conocían su verdadera identidad.

—¿Pero...? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser? —balbuceó Vermicelli.

—¡No es cierto! —dijo Bob, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡¿Helga?! ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué...? —atinó a decir Wartz.

—¡Así es, señores y señoras, la fantástica 'Cecile', siempre fue Helga G. Pataki, bajo una máscara! —anunciaba Leichliter con placer—. ¿Qué les parece, eh?

—¡Usted no tenía derecho a hacer esto! —exclamó Phoebe—. ¡Es una persona ruin, cómo se atreve!

Ese instante fue eterno, los segundos, sus parpadeos se enlentecieron a un ritmo inusitado, impensado y mortal. Helga sintió que todas las miradas que hasta hacía apenas un momento eran de elogio y admiración, ahora la juzgaban inconmesuradamente, con curiosidad casi policíaca. Un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a agolparse en sus ojos, cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y cristalino.

Giró a veinte centímetros suyo, para ver la silueta desdibujada de Arnold, que estaba allí, siendo plenamente consciente de que ella y solo ella, le había robado a su parisina amiga por correspondencia la carta enviada hacía un año atrás, invocando una identidad que no le pertenecía, para estar en una cita con él. Sabiendo que ella, además de todo eso, —que de por sí, ya decía mucho— le había confesado que él le gustaba y que deseaba saber si se sentía de igual forma. Sabiendo que ella le había logrado ganar a nadie más y a nadie menos que a Ruth P. McDougal su exclusividad en la mentada cita. Arnold sabía que hacía casi quince días, Helga, ya no Cecile, había vuelto a su vida mágicamente, la había besado bajo la lluvia y fue ella quien lloró por temer confesarle su verdadera identidad.

—Helga... —le dijo Arnold, finalmente, no previniendo la reacción de la chica.

Helga comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, mientras sus lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. En un movimiento muy veloz, se alejó de todos los que la rodeaban en el escenario, y aún empapada, salió corriendo a toda velocidad de allí.

Leichliter se cruzó de brazos, victorioso. Si Lila no iba a poder ser la 'Cecile' del comercial, al menos, se vengaría por ello.

—¡Helga! —exclamó Phoebe—, ¡Espera, no te vayas!

—¡Helga, Dios mío, no te vayas! —gritó enérgicamente Miriam, cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta.

—¡Arnold, ve por ella! —le imploró Gerald, aunque el chico ya había empezado a correr tras Helga.

—¡Oh, pobrecita...! ¡Pobrecita de Helga G. Pataki! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¡Ja!

Una mujer visiblemente decepcionada se acercó con lentitud a Leichliter, que había pasado a un segundo plano ante la atención que Helga captó.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacer eso, Elliott... No puedo creerlo... —dijo con la voz a medio quebrar, pero con firmeza.

Leichliter sintió que un frío le helaba la espalda y cuello.

—¿Betty? ¿Q-qué...qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Leichliter.

—Vine a verte, no quise avisarte para que fuera una sorpresa...

—Oh...

—No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a una amiguita de Lila...

—¡No, no, yo...! ¿No creerás que...?

—No quiero escucharte. Eres un hombre malvado, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste herir así a esa niña? ¡Estás loco!

—¡Betty, tú no entiendes!

—Claro que entiendo, eres un pobre hombre…

—A mí me chantajeó... —susurró Rhonda rodando los ojos con suspicacia, atenta a la charla de Leichliter con la madre de Lila.

—¡No entiendes...! ¡Yo quería que te quedaras en Hillwood, es lo mejor para Lila y para ti!

—¡Olvídate de mí y de Lila! Ella está destrozada por ver a Helga así y es por tu culpa. Pensé que lo nuestro tenía solución… —comentó, con tristeza—, pero ahora que pude ver lo que eres… Adiós, Elliott…

—¡No, Betty, no me dejes así! ¿Vas a dejarme por esto? ¿Así que eso es todo…?

La mujer se frenó en su marcha y giró a verlo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Eres tan insensible... ¡Me voy a cuidar a mi padre, no es sólo por Lila! Pero… ¿sabes qué? Hemos terminado.

—¡Betty, espera, ¡por favor, no te vayas!

Harold y Stinky observaban toda la escena sin comprender. Por momentos pensaban que se trataba de una obra escolar más.

—No, Elliott... Hemos terminado... Para siempre. —sentenció, yéndose a paso furioso, junto a Lila.

De repente, todos se quedaron viendo a Leichliter, como el principal culpable de que Helga fuera descubierta y haya salido corriendo en llanto, sin poder ser alcanzada por nadie.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Espero que hayan comenzado el año de lo mejor.**_

_**Anuncio: ÉSTE SÍ es penúltimo episodio; porque el último será el siguiente, que ya está escrito, terminado, editado, hermosamente para ustedes. He tenido que dividirlo, porque si no, este episodio sería de 10.000 palabras. ¡M-u-y l-a-r-g-o!**_

_**Debo agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo en esta historia, a lo largo de casi 1 año :') **_

_**A veces me sorprendo de los alcances de algo que empezó como una vaga idea loca, que llega a historias así, de 16 episodios… O_O**_

_***Sí, le asigné un nombre a Leichliter*. Estuve investigando en la Wiki de Oye Arnold, y no encontré ninguno. **_

_**Debo agradecer inmensamente a mi hermana que me ayudó todo este tiempo a ordenar mis desordenadas, olvidadas y mezcladas ideas; como así también, me brindó numerosas y brillantes ideas nuevas para este fic. **_**"¿La madre de Lila? **—le objeté yo—. "**Pero si eso es algo que surgió de especulaciones de fans…" Nosotros somos fans, por algo estamos aquí, inventando cosas a raíz de la serie de Craig, *sin ánimo de lucro, obviamente* y por eso incluimos ese 'giro' en la historia. Bien, confieso que me convenció, y créanme, Leichliter tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo… Aunque fue un poco-muy-excesivamente demente y malvado, je.**

_**Muchas gracias especialmente a TODOS POR LEER, VISITAR, COMENTAR, FAVEAR Y SEGUIR. ESPECIALMENTE A: Samurisent, Alexamili, Sweet-sol, Polly-HyA, SandraStrickand, MousseWhite21, Xilvis, Krendream, Shamaya21, Noli-Enchantrix y Ckoonekooh Asakura, por leer y comentar el capítulo 14. Les respondo por PM. ¡Gracias por la lluvia de hermosos reviews!**_

**Nos leeremos el Miércoles 7 de Enero, cuando estará publicado el FINAL.**

**Lo siguiente a actualizar es "Caleidoscopio" y "Mi corazón se fue a la jungla contigo", (no sé cuál primero).**

_**Nos leemos en dos días.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	16. En nuestro lugar de siempre (Parte II)

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>**: "** **En nuestro lugar de siempre" (Parte II - FINAL)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>**: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

—Es él, Bob; él fue. Yo vi cómo bajaba del andamio del escenario con el tanque de agua... —afirmó Miriam.

—¡Dios, aún no puedo creerlo! ¿Fue Helga todo este tiempo? —decía el hombre, todavía impactado—. ¿Le estuve dando órdenes a mi propia hija, como si fuera una extraña?

—Me temo que sí... Y lo más increíble, es que todo este tiempo has sido más atento y comprensivo con Cecile, que con Helga, siendo que ambas eran una. Yo lo sabía…

—¿Pero por qué hizo eso, Miriam? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡No lo sé, Bob!, supongo que esperaba que tú mismo lo vieras… Ya habrá tiempo para debatirlo, pero antes debemos encontrarla y hacer que ese imbécil —dijo esa palabra con más fuerza—, pague por haberla hecho sufrir…

—Sí, Miriam... Tienes toda la razón. Fui un idiota con nuestra hija, pero ahora, este cretino, va a pagar por ello... —sentenció Bob, colérico y fuera de sí.

—Oye, tú, rata... —lo encaró, gruñendo.

—Oh... Bob... —pronunció Leichliter atemorizado—. Yo... Lo siento, ¿sí? Me disculparé con Helga...

Bob gruñó aún más.

—Verás... Lo hice por una buena razón... Una muy buena, en realidad...

—¡Seee, aquí tienes una buena razón también, idiota!

Mies de estrellas de colores tiñeron el paisaje visual de Leichliter, al recibir el puño certero de Bob en su cara.

Las chicas se estremecieron, pensando que eso debía doler; al mismo tiempo, agradecieron el gesto tan atinado de Pataki y merecido por Leichliter.

—¿Qué pasará con Helga ahora? ¿Y con el comercial? —preguntaron todos.

—Así que Helga G. Pataki siempre estuvo enamorada de Arnold... —siseó Gerald, creyendo que nadie podía oírlo.

Phoebe lo miró, quitándose las gafas y dejando ver sus lágrimas. El chico la consoló, sabiendo perfectamente que la oriental sufría al ver a su mejor amiga ante tanta presión.

—Ella estará bien, Phoebe... Yo sé por qué lo digo... —le susurró, mientras la abrazaba dándole suaves palmaditas en su hombro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Arnold salió a toda prisa tras Helga, por primera vez sabiendo que ella era ella. Finalmente la verdad se había develado sin vuelta atrás. Recorrió la escuela, la cafetería; el gimnasio y, al no hallarla, decidió dar una caminata por el vecindario en general. Supuso que podría estar en su casa, aunque ciertamente, ese lugar sería demasiado obvio. En un momento como este, era más que imaginable que Helga querría estar sola. Encontró la residencia Pataki vacía, probablemente Bob y Miriam aún no habían regresado. Avizoró todo el parque, incluso, el muelle de la ciudad, sin éxito. Se sentía exhausto, realmente. Necesitaba tomarse un rato y descansar de tanta búsqueda; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. A un paso mucho más lento, retomó el camino hacia el vecindario, pasando antes por el campo Gerald. Y nada. Helga había desaparecido del mundo. C<p>

Ya a casi dos horas más tarde de todo el incidente, una brillante idea llegó a su mente.

.

.

.

.

—Dios, nunca me imaginé que Cecile era Helga... ¿Por qué pensaría que ella era una impostora, en primer lugar? —dijo Stinky.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco puedo creerlo... —acotó ahora, Curly, mientras caminaban con otros amigos.

—Cielos... Déjame ver si entendí... —comenzó, rascándose la frente—, ¿Lila les contó a ustedes que se iría de la ciudad a fin de año?

—Así es, Sid... Esas fueron sus palabras. —aseguró Gerald.

—¿Y por qué nunca había dicho nada al respecto? —inquirió ahora Rhonda, sin comprender completamente.

—Ella dijo que decidió hacerlo así, para que nadie se sintiera triste. —comentó Phoebe.

—¡Cielos!, ¿por qué se irá?

—Su madre debe cuidar a su abuelo, en las afueras de la ciudad. ..—dijo Gerald.

—Y además, Lila quiere ser actriz, y según nos ha dicho, allí hay una escuela de teatro.

—Qué locura, ¿y Leichliter es el novio de su madre? ¿Cuándo les contó todo eso? ¡Vaya demente el tipo! —opinó Sid.

Todos rieron con incomodidad.

—Antes de que su madre se fuera del auditorio.

—En serio, —dijo Curly retomando el tema—; ¿se imaginaban a Helga actuando así? ¡Es algo de otro mundo!

—Tal vez ella tenía sus razones... —comentó Gerald, sin pensarlo previamente.

Los chicos giraron a verlo de inmediato.

—¿Pero qué podría saber yo, después de todo? Creo que nadie conocía bien a Helga...

—Sí... —coincidieron todos los demás, excepto Phoebe.

—¿Qué pasará con el comercial? Por culpa de Leichliter no pudieron terminarlo...

—Ya nos enteraremos... Bueno, estoy cansado. ¿Las acompaño a sus casas, Phoebe, Rhonda...? —ofreció el moreno.

—No, gracias Gerald, me quedaré un rato más por aquí... —aclaró la pelinegra, mirándolo a Curly con nerviosismo disimulado.

Phoebe asintió ante su gesto de caballerosidad.

—Bien, nos vemos, Rhonda. ¿Chicos?

—Nos vamos donde Harold, hasta mañana, amigos... —saludaron Sid y Stinky, yéndose hacia la casa del chico.

—¿Curly? —inquirió finalmente Gerald.

—Él tiene que...hablar conmigo sobre un asunto. —lanzó, con cierta histeria y súplica de reserva.

El chico de las gafas se sorprendió de que ella hubiera decidido por él, sin consultarle.

—Oh, bien, bien. Nos vemos.

—Adiós... —saludaron ambos, en la antesala de ese silencio incómodo que vendría.

Curly sonrió por cortesía, Rhonda también. Caminaron unos metros sin emitir palabras, y sin dirección preestablecida.

—¿Y...bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme, Rhonda? —preguntó él.

La chica dejó de caminar.

—Mira, Curly... Hoy ha sido un día muy loco, ¿no?

—Sí... ¡Vaya día! Que a Helga le guste Arnold, es una locura.

—¿Qué? ¿Que Helga, qué? —preguntó azorada.

—Oh, ¡por favor! ¿Acaso nunca notaste que la chica "francesa" estaba perdida mirándolo? —dijo riendo con ternura—, ¡Si ella es Helga, a Helga le debe gustar Arnold! —concluyó con lógica.

—Cielos... Todo tiene más sentido ahora... Eres muy observador, Curly.

—Gracias, muñeca. ¿Y entonces?

Rhonda no lograba salir de su letargo por el descubrimiento que el chico le había dicho.

—Bueno, yo... No sé cómo decirlo, ¿bien? Es increíble que una chica de mi posición...

—¿Qué?, ¿que a una chica como tú, le guste un sujeto como yo? —Curly carcajeó audazmente, sin mostrarse ofendido en absoluto.

Rhonda se desencajó. Él lo sabía.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Yo jamás...!

—Rhonda... —dijo girando a verla con picardía en sus ojos—. "_El corazón no entiende de razones_", ¿bien? Leichliter me lo dijo.

—¿Leichliter...? —preguntó ella, con horror.

—Sí, él mismo. Leichliter, —aclaró otra vez— lo mencionó cuando no tuvo mejor idea que contarme que tú le pagaste a Pataki, para que yo no fuera el príncipe.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó ella, cubierta de vergüenza y reproche.

—No te sientas mal, Rhonda.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —comenzó ella, tomando coraje—, si Leichliter te dijo todas esas cosas, y siendo tan observador tú...bueno, ya sacaste tus conclusiones, ¿por qué no andas como un loco, saltando por todas partes, como supuse que harías?

—Pues... Porque no te gusto—gusto, solo "te gusto", ¿no?

—Ay, Dios...

—¡Oh, vamos! Te lo estoy haciendo más fácil. Te imaginas si tuvieras que decirme "Me gustas, Curly"? Morirías de vergüenza y de pena, nena.

—Qué maduro eres... —espetó, aún sin mirarlo directamente, mientras aún caminaban.

—Bueno, aprendí a serlo.

Rhonda se mordió el labio.

—Cielos, qué vergüenza... —siseó—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Curly se detuvo de repente.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Yo te gusto y eso está bien. No hay razón para morir de miedo.

La chica lo miró.

—Gracias...supongo.

—Lamento que me haya enterado de esa manera... —reconoció—. Aunque me encantó saber que estabas tan celosa, al punto de sobornar al director del comercial...

Rhonda desvió la mirada, sonriendo con timidez.

—Nena, Helga nunca fue mi tipo.

La chica volvió a verlo, con calma y diversión.

—Gracias, Curly. Nunca pensé que...sería tan difícil confesar algo... Es tonto; me siento tonta. —dijo tratando de sonar segura—. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—No eres tonta. No para mí... Y, ahora... Sólo debes dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

Rhonda se cubrió el rostro con las manos, recordando lo ruborizada que estaba.

—Me hubiera encantado escucharlo de ti. Pero no hay problema, nena. Tenemos tiempo.

—Bien...

—Nos vemos por ahí. —dijo Curly, depositándole un fugaz beso en su mejilla derecha.

Quién lo diría. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tenía corazón. Y uno muy similar al de cierta rubia...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la tarde, y el cielo se había poblado de nubarrones oscuros, que matizaban el día, con la compañía de una brisa gélida.<p>

¿Qué personas no se habían volteado a ver al jovencito que caminaba vestido de príncipe, por las calles hillwoodenses?

Arnold suspiró con pesar. Este era el último lugar al que pensó en ir, aunque debería haber sido el primero. Era el último sitio donde, si no la encontraba, ya no sabría qué hacer. ¡Helga debería aparecer en algún momento!

Pero él la necesitaba en ese instante; quería hablar con ella allí, ni después, ni mañana, porque no eran opciones. Había llegado la hora de quitarse los disfraces, no literalmente, pero de hablar con la verdad.

Los camareros comenzaron a arrimar las mesas y sillas que estaban en la vereda, a causa del fuerte viento. El agua de la fuente parecía alborotada y las hojas de los árboles hasta canturreaban entre sí, por afecto del roce que anunciaba la tormenta.

Nunca había estado en el Chez Paris de día, pensó, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el fino mantel; a excepción de esa vez cuando pasó con Gerald por primera vez, hacía un año. ¿Y si nunca hubiera conocido a la verdadera Cecile?, a esa que su amigos se encargó de distraer cuando el destino lo designó a quedarse con la impostora; ¿él habría conocido a esta última? ¿Helga hubiera inventado una excusa como esa, para pasar tiempo cerca de él?

Tal vez no; y probablemente, tal como dijo la Srta. Slovak, "el mejor regalo podía venir de manera inesperada"…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó.<p>

—¿Sí? —dijo Lila, ante una pequeña inicial sorpresa y desconcierto.

—Hola, Lila.

—Sr. Leichliter, ¿qué le pasó en su ojo? Iré por una compresa fría.

—Oh, no, no, no. Gracias, no es necesario. ¿Puedes decirle a Betty que quiero entregarle algo muy importante, por favor?

Lila vaciló.

—Bien, yo…ya regreso…

Leichliter respiró hondo, revisando que todo lo que contenía el sobre, estuviera en orden.

—Hola... —dijo ella, sin mirarlo demasiado.

—Hola, Betty...

—¿A qué has venido, Elliott? No tengo mucho tiempo, mi avión sale a las cinco y yo...

—Será rápido. El mío sale a las cuatro.

La mujer lo vio con asombro.

—¿Te vas?

Él prefirió ignorar su pregunta.

—He venido a traerte esto... —dijo exhibiendo el sobre papel madera que tenía sus manos—. Sé que regresarás recién en Octubre, y como ya no estaré aquí, pensé que sería mejor que ya lo tuvieras.

La madre de Lila lo recibió, sin comprender.

—Ábrelo, por favor.

Obedeció, e inmediatamente se encontró con un montón de recortes de diario, papeles y una agenda telefónica, todo manuscrito por él. Ella levantó la vista.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Elliott? ¿A dónde irás?

—Me voy a vivir a Canadá. Son todos los números y direcciones de colegas, periodistas, académicos y personas del ambiente artístico que conozco; ellos te ayudarán para que Lila comience una nueva vida allí, cuando estén instaladas el próximo año...

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Betty, enarcando las cejas en sorpresa—, ¿por qué me das todo esto?

—Porque siempre quise lo mejor para ustedes, Betty... Y sigo queriéndolo.

—Pero Elliott...

—Mi conducta no ha sido la de alguien normal, ni honesto; ni bueno... He hecho cosas inimaginables últimamente... Y el precio ha sido perderlas.

—¿Por qué te vas de Hillwood?

—Porque sin ti, y luego, sin Lila, no me queda nada aquí, Betty... —dijo con los ojos brillosos.

—Pero tienes un trabajo, una vida... ¿Qué hay de eso?

—Nada de eso tiene valor... Todo lo que hice; desenmascarar a esa niña; querer quitarle su papel estelar en el comercial, fueron jugarretas, no lo voy a negar... Pero lo hice, porque creí que podría evitar que abandonen Hillwood... Para evitar que me quedara solo otra vez... —dijo forzándose a no llorar—. A no quedarme tan solo como siempre he estado...

—Elliott, no...

—Gracias, Betty. Me hiciste muy feliz, no te olvidaré...

—No te vayas, toda tu vida está aquí, tú...

—No, Betty... Nada me queda en Hillwood. Nunca olvides que siempre serás el amor de mi vida... —concluyó, quitándose una lágrima—. Hasta siempre...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las tres y media. El mesero lo había vuelto a mirar con esa expresión pretensiosa, de que esperaba que alguien lo acompañara, por considerar indecoroso el permanecer solo en una mesa tan grande como esa.<p>

Arnold bostezó. Se sentía frustrado, pero esperanzado. Cinco, diez, quince minutos antes se había prometido que si no llegaba en igual cantidad de minutos respectivamente, se iría de allí. Pero una fuerza superior lo instaba a continuar esperando.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a chispear en el piso, cuando finalmente la divisó.

Nunca pensó que este día se haría realidad. Cecile, sin ser más Cecile, estaba a cuatro metros de él, de pie, sin reacción, sin más mentiras.

Arnold se puso de pie torpemente, casi volcando su copa de agua y para sorpresa de Jacques, el mesero.

Seguía luciendo el atuendo de princesa, el del comercial. Evidentemente, su cabello ya se había secado por completo. En una milésima de segundos, le hizo una leve seña al camarero, en alusión a que ya volvería y de un salto, llegó cerca de la puerta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aminoró la marcha.

¡Era demasiado emocionante para ser verdad! ¿Qué diría, cómo lo diría? ¿Acaso sabía qué decir? No exactamente, aunque tenía una noción. Es tenerla frente a frente, lo ayudaría.

Helga bajó la mirada, no podía mantenerla sostenida con sus ojos por muchos segundos, no al menos, hasta que se detuvo a diez centímetros de ella.

¿Quién hablaría primero? ¿Por qué?

Su corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente. Quizás por estar aturdida con el suyo, no pudo sentir que él también estaba así.

—Helga... —dijo él, finalmente.

La chica lo miró con sus ojos a punto de colapsar en lágrimas, con lo que parecía ser una mueca que mezclaba tristeza, sinceridad y temor.

Arnold deslizó su mano en uno de los mechones del rubio cabello que bordeaba su rostro, desacomodado por el agua. Acarició su mejilla, con cautela mientras la veía. En cuanto se alejó, ella se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

—No llores, por favor... —le suplicó en un susurro, abrazándola. Helga cedió y descansó sus brazos en su espalda. Así permanecieron por un par de segundos.

—Por favor, ven... —le dijo Arnold, separándose de ella—, entremos... Hace frío aquí y estabas muy mojada, además, llueve...

Helga asintió lentamente, caminando delante de él.

—Mademoiselle, qué gusto me da verla nuevamente. ¿Qué va a ordenar?

La chica asintió, sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Jacques la miró, y seguidamente a Arnold, con extrañeza.

El rubio lo vio necesario. Decidió ordenar por ella.

—Ah... Por el momento, pedirá un vaso grande de agua al natural... ¿Está bien, Helga? —le preguntó con amabilidad.

Ella asintió sin elevar la mirada todavía. El camarero tomó la orden y los dejó solos.

Arnold no quería presionarla luego de semejante shock, ni nada por el estilo, así que, permaneció en silencio.

—Yo... —dijo ella de repente—. Lamento que te hayas enterado así, Arnold... —admitió, jugando con el borde del mantel.

—Lo sé, Helga... Lo sé.

—Quisiera no estar aquí... —continuó ella.

El mesero trajo el agua.

—Gracias. —dijeron ambos.

—No quisiera estar haciendo esto... —siguió diciendo, luego de tomar algo de líquido—. Hubiera sido tan fácil terminar de filmar el comercial, desaparecer para siempre... Ahora, todos lo saben. Ahora todos saben lo patética que fui...

—No eres patética.

—Sí lo soy, Arnold. Y comenzarán a hacer preguntas... Y más preguntas. ¡Y Bob!, pelmazo, zoquete, cabeza hueca...

—Helga, tranquila... —dijo riendo—. Todo estará bien...

—Para ti es fácil decirlo... —bufó—. No eres la chica que fingió ser otra persona, frente a toda la escuela.

—No, —dijo haciendo una pausa—. Soy el que se enamoró de esa chica.

Helga lo miró, por un momento, ilusionada, para al instante, cambiar su expresión.

—Qué ironía. Estamos aquí, para hablar de Cecile...

—No, Helga...

—¿Sabes lo hermoso que es, que me digas "_Helga_", Arnold? —le preguntó, sin timidez—. ¡Estaba tan harta! Y, ¡Dios! Por un momento, lo olvidé; ya lo sabes... ¡No puedo siquiera mirarte! —exclamó, tomando la carta, para cubrirse con ella—. ¿Adónde me voy a esconder ahora? Qué pesadilla... —concluyó, encogiéndose en su silla, con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Helga... No digas eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que esconderte de mí? ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? No tienes por qué hacerlo... —le dijo pausadamente.

—Me funcionó bien toda mi vida, ¿no? Así podía contemplarte desde las sombras, sin que lo supieras... No quería que lo supieras, porque todo se arruinó ahora...

Arnold carraspeó y extendió su brazo, bajando el menú, que le impedía verla.

—¿Por qué se arruinó?

—Porque ahora lo sabes, ¿no? —afirmó, en un susurro.

—No lo supe hoy...

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo alterada, quitando del todo el menú.

—Hoy lo terminé de confirmar, sin lugar a dudas. Pero lo supe hace dos días, cuando tu colgante se cayó. —sentenció, mirando su cuello.

Helga estaba horrorizada.

—¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios! Qué horror. ¡Dos días! ¿Dos días llevas sabiéndolo?

—¿En qué cambia eso, lo demás?

—En que he pasado más vergüenza de la que creía.

—Pero eso no cambia tus sentimientos, ¿o sí?

Helga desvió la mirada.

—Helga, por favor... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

—No, no podía, Arnold. ¡Cómo hacerlo!

—¿Sabías que guardé tu zapatito rojo; que me llevé una foto tuya de tu casa, que comparé con otra; que descubrí quién era la poetisa, todo eso, en menos de dos días?

Helga sollozó.

—Pues, no... ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que vendría? —preguntó, sonrojándose.

—Porque te busqué por todas partes... Por toda la ciudad. Sabía que vendrías aquí, que no romperías tu promesa.

—¿Mi...? ¿Promesa? ¿Cuál promesa?

—La que hicimos hace un año, ¿la olvidaste?

Helga sonrió sollozando, y dijo a coro con Arnold.

_"Nos encontraremos en Chez Paris"._

—Y luego besaste mi mano...

—Y luego, me quedé pensando en ti, cada día, Helga.

La chica se entristeció.

—Yo… N-no lo sabía...

—Y luego, volviste, de la nada, como por arte de magia.

—No tenía planeado volver; nada de eso fue porque yo lo quisiera.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Alguien, que presumo, fue Leichliter, me arrojó agua; como hoy. Y me confundiste... Con Cecile. —afirmó, quebrándose en llanto.

Arnold abrió sus ojos, rememorando con asombro. Helga tenía razón.

—Y me alegré tanto de verte...

—De verla. —corrigió ella, entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Arnold se puso de pie, moviendo su silla, hasta aproximarla al lado de la de Helga.

La tomó de los hombros y le secó las lágrimas con una servilleta, suavemente.

—Helga, ¿por qué lloras? No me voy a ir, nadie te hará daño... Estoy aquí... Estoy aquí, ¿sí? —le dijo sonriéndole con calma—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo hubiera...

—Hubieras salido corriendo, lo sé... —dijo cubriéndose el rostro—. Por eso, tomé prestada su identidad... No podía soportar la idea de que tuvieras una cita con otra niña, ¡con la francesita por correspondencia, por Dios santo! —exclamó, sonando como la Helga de siempre.

—A eso último, lo comprendo; y siempre pensé que quien estuviera detrás de la impostora, debía ser muy valiente.

—¿Valiente? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sollozando, viéndolo fijamente.

—Porque tuvo las agallas de estar tras una máscara, por seguir a su corazón...

—Gracias por el cumplido, supongo... Pero ahora, ya lo sabes, así que... Creo que ya puedes correr, ¿no? ¡Sorpresa! Helga G. Pataki te ama, es tan patética que no pudo confesártelo... Y ahora todos saben que fingí ser alguien más. ¿Cuánto tardarán en deducir que estoy enamorada de ti?

Arnold sonrió, ignorando momentáneamente sus palabras.

Sonrió, embelesado, mientras la miraba hablar. Sonrió, porque por fin, la escuchó decirlo.

—Es lo más hermoso que te he escuchado decir... —le dijo, así, sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Por qué asumes que yo haría tal o cual cosa, Helga? ¿No te has preguntado qué siento al respecto?

—Siempre pensé eso, Arnold... Me apena tanto decirlo... No te imaginas cuánto. Me aterraba pensar en cómo sería todo si esto sucedía... Porque sé que amabas a Cecile... Lo supe cuando volví a "verte"; cuando saliste con ella, cuando cenaron, cuando la besaste bajo la lluvia y cuando te enfadaste porque no te revelaba su identidad... Todo ese tiempo, llevo sabiendo y odiando que la ames.

—Pues... No.

—¿No? —Helga rió—. No sabes, ni imaginas lo horrible que es querer deshacerse de alguien que pretendes ser, a quien llegas a odiar, porque; pese a que es quien permite que estés con quien amas, esa persona se enamoró de tu personaje...

—Bien, debemos aclarar algo, Helga. Estoy enamorado, no de Cecile. —aseguró, con seriedad.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre la silla.

—Sí lo tiene... Amo a quien estuvo en sus zapatos, fingiendo ser ella.

Helga se alejó del espaldar de su silla, abriendo sus ojos como un plato.

—Yo me enamoré de "Helga", no de Cecile... Tú me gustas, tú, ninguna impostora; tú, la que le dio vida a una falsa identidad para estar cerca de mí; la que sale escondida pero visible, en una foto de Gerald y yo; tú, la que se sonroja cada vez que digo su nombre; la que escribía poesías sobre mí; la niña rubia que choca conmigo en cada esquina; la que me regaló el mejor Día de San Valentín de mi vida... Te quiero a ti, por todo lo que eres, no por quien decías ser... —concluyó, tomando aire, finalmente—. ¿Está bien, Helga?

—¿Es en serio? ¿No estás bromeando...o algo así, verdad?

Arnold se llevó la mano a los ojos, y los refregó, riendo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarlo?

—No lo sé... Pero no te creo... —dijo algo ofuscada y ruborizada.

—Bien, déjame pensar... —dijo, tomándose un momento—. Ya lo tengo.

Helga sonreía aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué me dices de esto? En los últimos tiempos, no quería ver más a Cecile, noté tu cambio drástico... La Helga que hay en ti, se estaba yendo, ¿no es así?

—Estaba tan dentro del personaje... Que ya no sabía ser yo misma... Sólo sabía ser Cecile.

—¡Exacto! Por eso sospeché, me preocupé y sentí mal por verte así...

—Así que... Odias a Cecile... ¿No?

—No la odio, le agradezco, Helga. Ella nos unió, ¿no lo ves? Ella dejó ver a la actriz detrás de la máscara.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso, Arnold... —comentó, apoyando sus manos sobre las de él, con temor—. Pero ahora, debo pensar qué hacer con Bob, Miriam y el resto del mundo, que sabe mi secreto.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte sin todo ese disfraz, Helga... Eres hermosa. —dijo ruborizándose.

—Creo que puedo morir de felicidad en este instante...

Arnold la abrazó con dulzura, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Pasajeros del avión 435, destino a Canadá, puerta 6! —anunciaba una mujer por altoparlante.<p>

—¡Elliott! ¡Espera! ¡Elliott! —exclamó una voz femenina, mientras Leichliter caminaba con su equipaje, rumbo al pasillo previo a abordar el avión. El hombre giró levemente, sorprendido. Decidió dejar sus maletas y correr hacia ella.

—¿Betty? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Elliott, por favor, no te vayas!

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tu avión despega en una hora...

—Quiero que sepas que no me voy a ir de Hillwood el año próximo... Lila se quedará aquí ahora... Iré a ver a mi padre.

—¿Qué, pero por qué?

—No puedo alejarla de su padre, de sus amigos y de su vida aquí... Si ella quiere lograr su sueño, será en Hillwood...

—¿En serio, Betty? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó emocionado.

—Porque te amo, Elliott, y teníamos planeada una vida juntos... Es mi culpa... Por mi culpa comenzamos a discutir últimamente, estábamos por alejarnos... Lo siento tanto, yo...

—Betty, te amo. Siempre lo haré, mi muñequita de porcelana... Nunca lo dudes. ¡Perdón por haber sido un idiota!

—Lo sé, lo sé, te perdonaremos... Pero tú sabes que lo tienes que hacer y a quién pedirle disculpas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Fui un tipo ruin... Hice tanto daño sin darme cuenta, fui egoísta... Pero nunca más, Betty... Te amo, cariño; sé que estaremos juntos por siempre...

La mujer sonrió, abrazándolo. Lila, que estaba a unos metros, lloraba de emoción por ver a su madre feliz.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Ya te digo, no quiero volver allí... Me harán miles de preguntas, me sofocarán... —se quejaba Helga.<p>

—Helga... Lo sé, y no debes dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre el tema, ¿sí? Oh, vamos... —dijo burlón—, ¿te olvidarás el parlamento que practicamos en el camino?

—No... Me lo sé bien de memoria, cabeza de balón. Soy una excelente actriz, ¿recuerdas? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Arnold fingió una mueca de duda. La rubia lo empujó en broma.

—Te veré más tarde, Helga.

—Bien... Nos vemos... —sonrió, estallando de felicidad por lo que esas palabras significaban realmente.

—¿Sabes...? No pudimos terminar de filmar el comercial... —dijo mordiéndose el labio, volviéndose hacia su pórtico.

—Sí, es cierto... Nos interrumpieron.

—Sí, y en la escena más importante... —razonó él, acercándose más.

—Ajá... —dijo Helga, sonrojándose.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Corte, y se graba! —gritó Bob, anunciando el final de la filmación.<p>

Las luces generales de todo el Auditorio se encendieron y el público allí presente, (autoridades, profesores, estudiantes, asistentes, camarógrafos y demás), se unió en un cálido aplauso.

—¡Oh, Dios; oh, Dios! ¡Esto se vio increíble, niños! Será mucho mejor que el primero.

—¡Es fantástico! —aseguró Vermicelli.

—Estoy orgulloso de ustedes... —acotó Simmons, emocionado.

Ambos agradecieron los elogios recibidos, mientras

Hacían entrega de un ramo de rosas roja a cada uno.

Arnold le entregó a Helga el que le pertenecía a ella, sonriéndole sinceramente. La rubia lo receptó, mirándolo con timidez y felicidad.

—Bueno, Bob… ¿Cómo figurará ella en los créditos…?

Bob sonreía incansablemente al ver a su niña recibiendo el saludo de todos los que colaboraron con el rodaje, al lado de Arnold y a unos metros de Miriam, que también sonreía muy orgullosa. Se tomó un instante más, y luego, girando a verlo, le dijo:

—"Helga G. Pataki." —afirmó sin lugar a dudas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Querías que te demostrara que no bromeaba... Bien... Quiero aclarar, que esta no es una escena del comercial "<em>Big Bob's Beepers", <em>que ya terminamos de rodar_..._

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó ella, nerviosa por la cercanía.

—No; porque yo, Arnold, amo a Helga G. Pataki. Y no me avergüenza decirlo...

El chico tomó su rostro con sus manos, lentamente y la besó, con emoción y timidez; con felicidad y con un sentimiento sincero, de amor genuino e infantil, quizás, pero ciertamente, puro. Y un momento así, ella debía atesorarlo… Helga era feliz, porque Arnold la estaba besando bajo la lluvia, ya no, como Cecile. Aunque ambas antes hubieran sido una, ella debía atesorarlo, porque ahora, _ellos dos_, eran uno...

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos, ¡mis queridos lectores!_

_Si han llegado hasta aquí, quiero solamente agradecerles a todos ustedes por haberme acompañado a lo largo de casi 11 meses, en los que esta historia tuvo lugar. Estoy muy feliz de concluir con satisfacción otro de los proyectos que inicié._

_Gracias por su emoción, ansiedad, apoyo, gratitud, felicidad y compañía. Me cuesta despedirme de esta historia, porque fue una de mis favoritas. Nació un día como cualquiera, a principios del 2013, tras mi eterna obsesión por el episodio "El San Valentín de Arnold". Érase una vez, en 1997, yo era una niña y vi ese capítulo por primera vez y…...Bien. No voy a hacer toda una alharaca de eso, pero me fascinó. Lo vi como la única oportunidad en la que Arnold realmente estuvo con Helga –aunque no lo supiera- y en la cual, él correspondió sus sentimientos de alguna forma. Pasaron los años, la serie quedó "en el olvido" para mí, y en 2012 mi hermana me retrotrajo a esa infancia feliz, poniéndome al tanto de los proyectos de continuarla con TJM; los fanarts; fanfics y todo un mundo desconocido hasta entonces. Después de añares sin poner al aire ese episodio, FINALMENTE en 2012 lo dieron para San Valentín y ¡__**voilà**__! _

_Quizás, si los seres humanos fuéramos perfectos, y uno durante un año no tuviera tantos cambios de humor, stress, obligaciones, materias y demás vorágines de la vida cotidiana, lo hubiera actualizado con mayor asiduidad o no hubieran transcurrido períodos de dos meses sin aparecer por aquí. La última disculpa de mi "lloradera" reside en no haber publicado el 07 de Enero como prometí. *No tuve a mi alcance la pc en todo el xD*_

_Aquí en Argentina –Tucumán- son las 03:45 am y llueve. ¿A estas alturas dudan de mi extraña relación con la noche? :P, pues ya no lo hagan, es mi amiga._

_Espero que el final responda todas las dudas que habían quedado planteadas, y que no me haya salido asquerosamente cursi.*Ok, traté de que no*. Agradeceré individualmente a todos._

La siguiente actualización es "Caleidoscopio", este Jueves/Viernes; y "Mi corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo", el Lunes 12.

.

.

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, seguir, agregar a favoritos y comentar a todos ustedes****:**

**.**

**.**

_**Alexamili**_

_**Aliasin**_

_**Anabell**_

_**Annabella Prinx**_

_**Cami Sky**_

_**Chokoreto Hime**_

_**Ckoonekooh Asakura**_

_**Dannuu**_

_**Dar0nmal**_

_**Dztiny Mazquerade**_

_**ElidaUsher**_

_**Eye'sMoon**_

_**Ikko-chan**_

_** .54738**_

_**K' Dash Ramirez**_

_**Krendream**_

_**Kurumy**_

_**Loag**_

_**Mitchan Akari**_

_**Mranfevb92**_

_**Moussewhite21**_

_**noli-enchantrix**_

_**Pau97 **_

_**perla magic**_

_**Polly-HyA**_

_**Samurisent**_

_**SandraStrickland**_

_**Santdy farro**_

_**Sara-PD**_

_**selma-itako**_

_**Shamaya21**_

_**stefany-BM**_

_**sweet-sol**_

_**The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i**_

_**vikipaxa**_

_**viviigeraldine**_

_**watatwist**_

_**xilvis**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Espero que los futuros lectores de esta historia, la disfruten tanto como yo. _

_¡Gracias! ;)_


End file.
